No Name
by loly-77
Summary: Pitch is back with a vengeance and No Name, the Spirit of Halloween, has attracted his attention. However, she's not the only one. Now, after years of isolation and dwindling believers, she struggles to find her identity and prove her worth as a Guardian. But will the others ever learn to accept her? Bunny x OC
1. Prologue

**Note: Sorry, the prologue is long and rocky. I swear it get's better as the story progresses. **

**Prologue:**

Clutching the small box of teeth tightly, Nona watched her memories unfold...

_A chilly blast of air autumn air whipped past her as she continued her brisk walk through the woods. Peering from beneath her hood she gazed up at the surrounding forest. The trees stood tall, illuminated by the faint glow of the moon, their twisted limbs clutching at the last of their leaves._

_'Spooky...' she thought with a smile. _

_Glancing back to ensure her Clydesdale was tied securely, she trudged onward as the wind howled louder._

_'Of all the nerve' she thought bitterly. _

_If it weren't for some local boys invading her sanctuary, she wouldn't need to be here in the first place._

_Her sanctuary was an old abandoned house she'd stumbled upon during one of her walks; it was an eerie place to say the least. The siding was bleak, faded by the wear and tear of years long past, while everything inside remained pristine._

_It was the ideal portrait of a haunted house, and ever since she found the place, she'd felt compelled to protect it. _

_She paused briefly, listened to the whoops and hollers a short distance ahead. Turning her gaze to the full moon she smiled deviously; it was payback time._

_Dashing into the shadows, the young lady hid herself amongst the trees, watching patiently as the boys snuck along the porch. There were only about five of them; but upon close inspections she recognized one of them as her younger cousin whom she'd brought to the house earlier in the week. _

_That young boy was an adventurous child with an insatiable curiosity, and she thought showing him a real 'haunted' house might satisfy his appetite. But now he had brought others along with him and it was her fault they were in danger. _

_At present, it was late All Hallows Eve and she knew that children shouldn't be out wandering the local forests. Just then the wind picked up and the trees moaned in protest. A storm was brewing and she knew they had to leave._

_Quietly she snuck around to the far side of the house just out of sight. _

_'If it's a fright they're looking for they won't be disappointed!' she thought, laughing to herself._

_As if on cue thunder began to rumble in the distance. Gathering the folds of her cloak into her hands, she leapt onto the porch releasing the best blood curdling scream she could manage._

_Their expressions were priceless. _

_Clutching her stomach she laughed near hysterics as she watched the boys scatter off towards town. But another roll of thunder spoiled her good mood. _

_With a sigh she straightened herself up, before walking off the porch. _

_Glancing back over her shoulder she stared at the house with a frown. Her prank would most certainly lead to more curious 'invaders'. Of course she enjoyed people's company, but sometimes she just needed an escape, and what could be better than an abandoned house? It was ideal. _

_Her sanctuary was a place where she could be alone and let her imagination run wild; she could be anyone she wanted, anywhere she wanted, with whomever she wanted._

_It was why she loved Halloween._

_The holiday gave her a chance to become something she wasn't; a time when others would share in her excitement and enthusiasm for all things terrifying and spooky, like local legends and ghost stories._

_Even the Boogieman._

_But it was these moments when she was reminded of how alone she really was. She was just too different and it scared people. In fact, it seemed like all she did anymore was hide._

_"An escapist with an over active imagination." she mumbled to herself gloomily._

_Just then more shouts echoed in the distance._ _Quickly surveying the area she spotted her horse, and with a quick sprint, she mounted him before heading off towards the racket. _

_A short distance ahead she could see group of young men tormenting the children. This was not going to be tolerated. _

_Gathering her cloak folds once more, she flicked the reins and charged ahead. Coincidently, a loud crash of thunder roared in the distance causing her Clydesdale to rear up on his hind legs as he brayed loudly into the night. _

_It was like something out of a nightmare, and she couldn't help but laugh at their screams of terror as they scrambled towards town. But, just when she started to follow after them, a bolt of lightning flashed through the night sky. _

_Without warning, her horse bucked, tossing her to the ground as a nearby tree was struck. _

_In an instant she felt a blinding, crushing pain; and with her last bit of strength, she watched the full moon disappear behind the storm clouds before everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Just warning, this story is kind of fast paced. Ya, happens when your new to writing. I hope it's not too confusing!**

**Ch 1.**

Nona sat stunned; she still didn't have a name.

Without a name how would she know _who_ she was? How would she find her centre? How could she possibly become a _Guardian_?

The only thing she could remember was awakening on the forest floor bathed in moonlight. MiM, or Manny, had told that she was the Spirit of Halloween. However, before she had been given a name Pitch had made his grand appearance. Hence how she had become known as No Name, which was shortened to Nona courteous of Jack Frost.

At any rate, the nightmare king had been more than enthused at the idea of another dark spirit. But, over the years children had stopped believing in her, and it was probably for the best.

Before that, she'd often been mistaken for the Boogieman because of her frightening appearance and ghostly assistants. Her phantoms were semi transparent shadow like creatures that resembled people draped in bed sheets. Their intended purpose was to ward off children from dangers by manipulating their forms into various monsters.

Both she and her phantom's were especially active during Halloween, when children were most apt to seek out danger and mischief.

It also happened to be the time when Pitch was his strongest.

At present Nona sat in Pitch's realm. She'd been dragged there against her will before being promptly handed a vial of teeth.

Were these memories apart of his plan?

Pitch kept insisting that they were one in the same, spreading fear to children all over the world. But he was wrong. She used fear to protect not harm.

At least that's what she kept telling herself. But doubt was starting to seep into her heart.

Suddenly, a dark body crept out of the shadows, its gaze locking with hers.

Nona clutched the teeth in her hand, pressing her back against the wall as Pitch sailed towards her with a mocking laugh.

"You and I both know that you are no Guardian!" he sneered. "You are just like me."

1 Month Earlier

_"North, what's this all about?" Jack asked, as he followed the large Russian across the room as the rest of the Guardians gathered around the globe._

_"Pitch is back." He replied._

_Tooth immediately clasped her hands over her mouth "How can this be? I thought he was gone... for good!"_

_North shook his head with regret as Bunnymund crossed his arms in irritation."Alrighty then, what's the plan of attack?" _

_"No attack." North stated. "Manny says we need new Guardian."_

_"Again?!" he shouted. _

_Sandman just clapped his hands excitedly, a shamrock shimmering above his head. _

**_..._**

_Nona curled up in the window seat of her sanctuary, resting after an exhausting, but successful Halloween. She smiled at the phantoms crouched below her; this year they'd been able to keep all of the children safe and out of trouble._

_"Did you see all the costumes this year?" she mused "So many creative people..."_

_Over the years humans had created numerous legends about her; but the number of believers had dwindled away to nil. Now she was only able to present herself on occasion; but even when children did see her they mistook her for Pitch, and she resented it._

_'It's not their fault. How can they believe in something when they don't even know what it's called?' she thought angrily._

_Nona wrapped herself tighter within the folds of her cloak. It was her most prized possession; warm but light as air and very powerful. The ends were tattered and translucent, fluttering about to give her the ghostly appearance she was so famous for._

_She sighed, closing her eyes. 'But all that matters is that it scares people, right?' _

_..._

_Back at the pole, North was in a heated debate with Bunnymund._

_"The Spirit of Halloween?! S-she-...It's not even a real holiday!" Bunny yelled._

_Jack smirked. "At least it's not the ground hog."_

_"Shut it Frostbite!"_

_"Alright, enough!" North bellowed. "We must trust Manny."_

_"After all, he chose me." Jack retorted._

_Bunny sent him a wicked glared. _

_"Now," North boomed clapping the Pooka's shoulder, "you must go and get the spirit."_

_"Oi, what do you mean me?"_

_Tooth rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Jack can show you the way." she smiled._

_"Besides, too close to Christmas. Easter is far away." North remarked as he headed towards the door "And Christmas is the real holiday."_

_"Hey wait a minu-"_

_"C'mon Cotton-tail," Jack piped up. "Race ya!"_

_"Never race a rabbit mate."_

_..._

_Nona glanced out the window. It was early morning and Jack still hadn't made an appearance. He usually made a point to stop by after Halloween. After all, once her holiday was over children started to look forward to winter snow._

_Just then, two of her phantoms rushed to her side, their movements full of urgency. _

_"Intruders?" she breathed. _

_In on foul swoop she bolted out the door and into her forest stopping just short of the tree line. Smiling down at her phantoms she sunk into the ground. "We must give them a proper greeting."_

_..._

_Bunny shivered as Jack soared through the morning air painting the surrounding branches with frost._

_"Cold Kangaroo?"_

_Bunny rolled his eyes. "Nah mate, this place just gives me the creeps."_

_Abruptly he stopped in his tracks; something wasn't right. _

_"Crikey!" He cried, as two sets of hands grabbed his legs. In an instant, he was sent toppling to the ground._

_Slowly three shadowy figures began to rise from the ground. "Funny I thought you had nerves of steel..." Nona's voice echoed. _

_Jack nearly fell out of the tree he was laughing so hard. But the Pooka was far from amused. Giggling, Nona knelt down to offer Bunny a helping hand. _

_Once on his feet she motioned with a nod of her head towards the forest. "This way."_ A_nd with a single command the trees began to part, revealing the path to her sanctuary._

_Bunny glanced around suspiciously. He'd never actually visited Nona before, and quite frankly he wasn't surprised. Everything was just too creepy; he couldn't even see her entire face through the shroud of her hood._

_He didn't trust her._

_"So..." she hummed, turning on her heel."What brings you to my humble abode?"_

_Jack and Bunny glanced at one another as she sent them wary glance. "What?"_

_Jack smiled sheepishly. "Well..."_

_"You have got to be kidding me..."_

_..._

_The North Pole was more impressive than Nona could have ever imagined. With less than 2 months till Christmas the workshop was practically humming with life._ _And T__ravelling through Bunny's tunnels hadn't been anything to sneeze at either._

_Nona smiled; she hadn't felt this excited in decades. They actually wanted her to be a Guardian? She shook her head in disbelief. If she hadn't just finished with Halloween, she might have thought the April Fool was up to her usual tricks._

_"They're here!" Tooth beamed flitting over to the trio._

_"Ahhh Nona!" North cried, placing his large hands on her shoulders. "Good so see you!"_

_She smiled. "It's good to see you too North." She'd always had a soft spot for the old man; he was like a grandfather to her._

_All at once yellow sand directed her attention elsewhere. A small giggle escaped her lips when a barrage of symbols appeared above the Sandman's head._

_"Yes, you too Sandy." She laughed. _

_He was a very powerful adversary for Pitch, and she often worked alongside him protecting the children from his nightmares. Sandman provided pleasant dreams, while she used her phantoms to mimic Pitch's nightmares so children could overcome their fears. _

_The less the children were afraid, the better._

_Abruptly, North motioned for the group to follow. "Come, there is much work to be done!"_

...

Present:

Nightmares charged at Nona sending her sprawling onto the floor as Pitch's words resounded in her head.

_"... you are no Guardian!" _

She squeezed her eyes shut. 'I know that, but _they_ keep insisting otherwise!'

_"You are just like me!" _

_S_he cringed, cowering closer to the floor, the small vial clutched in her hand; MiM was wrong. They were all so _wrong!_

_"You are not a guardian!"_

Tears stung her eyes; she recalled Bunnymund's words. He didn't trust her, and why should he? She lived in darkness, spreading fear wherever she went.

Nona closed her eyes tightly as reality began to sink in. 'I am just like Pitch.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: This one is a bit shorter. I give credit to other writers. This is not easy. Let me know what you guys think. Be gentle! **

**Ch 2.**

Bunnymund sat beneath the trees of his warren with an egglet in his hand. He scowled at the splotched paint job. All morning he'd been attempting to forget his argument with Nona, using his work as a distraction, but the hurt in her eyes haunted him.

How had this happened?

...

_"You are not a guardian!" he bellowed_. _"You don't even have a bloody name!"_

_"Bunny, that's enough!" North roared._

_ "Nah mate. I don't trust her. She's just like Pitch. I mean, who's to say they aren't working together eh?" He gestured to the wreckage of the workshop. "How else could he have gotten in here?"_

_Immediately, everyone turned to face Nona. "I'm not in league with Pitch!" she defended as she pulled her hood further over her head; but Bunny was having none of it._

_"Trying to hide again eh? Using the dark as an escape..." he jeered walking toward her. "And you think you're different then Pitch?" _

_Nona stiffened while Jack stared in disbelief. What brought this on? He had never seen Bunny so defensive before._

_"Bunny-"Tooth started, but he cut her off gesturing toward Nona. _

_"Her job isn't that even that hard! Only a small part of the world even celebrates Halloween. All she does is scare kids!"_

_That hurt. _

_"I don't just scare kids!" she countered. _

_"Oh yea?"_

_Mustering up her courage she turned to face Bunnymund. "Ya! And my job isn't just one night of the year! I work endlessly, night after night trying to ward of Pitch's advances. You can't expect Sandy to do it alone!"_

_Sandy looked at North expectantly. "Nona..." _

_She glared up at Bunnymund defiantly. "No, it's fine. This was a mistake. You're better off with the Groundhog."_

_ And with that she collapsed into the shadows below._

...

Bunnymund's ear twitched as a cool wind passed through his warren. 'Frostbite.'

In the next moment Jack floated in front of him resting precariously on his staff. "Thought I'd try and help you cool off," he smiled "after what happened this morning."

"Thanks mate" Bunny mumbled as he continued to stare down at the egglet.

...

Back in Pitch's realm Nona lay on the ground listening for any sign of movement. The nightmare king had finally left, which gave her a chance to think things over. Her argument with Bunny had been anything but pleasant. Secretly she liked the big Pooka and seeing him so displeased with _her _was devastating. Once she had returned home after their fight she'd known something was amiss. Her forest felt eerie, even by her standards. But she'd been too angry to notice, and it had cost her.

Somehow Pitch had managed to turn her phantoms against her. They had swarmed her, _in her own home_, before dragging her into his realm.

Nona sighed thumbing the box of teeth in her hand. "How did this happen?" she whispered aloud.

This was bad. People didn't believe in her anymore, and quite frankly neither did she. And now without the help of her phantoms she was practically defenceless.

Nona stared down at her hand; it was nearly translucent. _'_I'mfading?!'

The realisation brought tears to her eyes. She was a phantom, a ghost, who would disappear, completely forgotten like she'd never even existed.

Laughter echoed through the dark chamber as hands reached up from the ground ensnaring her arms. She recognized them; they were hands that had been loyal to _her,_ caring for _her_, protecting the children _she_ served. Now her phantoms were poisoned by the darkness she used to find refuge in.

"I should thank you, you know." Pitch said circling Nona. "You have given me so much material to build on over the years."

Nona glared at Pitch trying to escape the grasp of _his_ monsters.

"I must admit I am thoroughly impressed. After all, your work is the stuff of _nightmares_!" he laughed. "And here I thought I was the only one capable of producing fear..."

There it was again, that confounded emotion, _fear. _Sure she scared children, but it was for their own good right? An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her, taking more of her strength with it. Feeling defeated, Nona slumped forward as Pitch stared down at her. "And you thought we were different?"

For the first time since her creation, Nona felt afraid.

Unexpectedly, the nightmare king kneeled down cupping her face in his hand. "I think it's time for some fun don't you?"

Cringing in disgust she twisted her head away from his grasp.

"I think we'll start with your little rodent friend." He smirked

"No!" she cried eyes wide and pleading. But it was too late; he had already vanished. "I need to get out of here..."

Glancing at her surroundings Nona's eyes landed on at the hands grasping her arms. They were practically solid now, probably because of the amount of nightmare sand they had absorbed.

"I hope this works..." she whispered.

Taking a deep breath and Nona let herself relax. Almost immediately, she felt their grasp begin to slip.

'Its working!' she thought triumphantly.

Being the Spirit of Halloween definitely had its perks, like the ability to phase through objects. Normally her phantoms would have been able to counter that trick, but they were becoming more like nightmares and less like the creatures she had come to love and cherish. The notion pierced her heart, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head. Right now the others were in far greater danger.

The difference was she could still save them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch 3.**

Jack hadn't left Bunnymund's side. It was unusual for the Pooka to be so angry and it bothered him. IN fact, he hadn't been able to get much response at all from the older guardian, no matter what jests he threw his way.

"So," Jack started, attempting to break the silence "What exactly do you have against No Name anyway?"

Bunny opened his mouth to respond, but his attention was directed to a nearby tree. Someone had invaded his warren! Focusing closer, he was able to make out a shadowy figure swaying beneath the branches. "Blimey!"

It had to be Pitch.

Reacting quickly he jumped into action with his boomerangs in hand and Jack close behind.

...

Relief coursed through Nona's body; she had finally made it to Bunny's warren. Surveying the area she stared mouth agape. Even beneath the shade of the trees, the light and color was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was completely opposite to her house of horrors.

Unfortunately her relief was short lived as she narrowly missed the boomerang flying towards her head. Quickly, she dove to the ground just as it swung back around to return to it's owner.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?!" she barked.

"Well way I see it you're a trespasser mate, not a guest." He said, looming over her. He couldn't say he was happy to see Nona, but at least it wasn't Pitch.

"Hmph" Nona snorted as she adjusted herself onto knees. She made quick work of her sleeves ensuring they wouldn't see her fading hands. But her efforts were in vain because her cloak had noticeably dulled and nothing ever escapes Jacks curious gaze.

"You look like death warmed over." he stated staring down at her.

Nona gave a half-hearted laughed "Flattery will get you everywhere Jack."

...

Meanwhile back at the Pole, everyone was busy tidying up after Pitch's latest onslaught. North was delighted to find that all the toys were accounted for and undamaged. However, the workshop was still a mess with odds and ends scattered about. He sighed wearily knowing that this would slow down production.

Suddenly Sandman burst into the room creating symbols faster than North could read.

"Slow down Sandy! What is it?"

The guardian of dreams frantically waved his arms while displaying a picture of the Moon.

"Manny?" he whispered.

North continued to watch with curiosity as Sandy created figures of Pitch and Bunny.

"Pitch..."North's eyes were widened. "Bunny's in trouble?" Sandy nodded his head.

"Quick, we must hurry!" he shouted.

...

At Jack's words Bunny took a closer look at the girl beneath him. The boy was right, she looked terrible. Even if he couldn't see her face it was obvious she was suffering.

"We have to hurry." She stated.

The two Guardians stared down at her confused.

She looked up at them "You're both in danger, we need to leave. Now!"

Nona thanked her lucky stars she was able to find the entrance to Bunny's warren; but she had barely managed to make. She glanced back down at her hands; she was running out of strength faster than she had thought. Flying may have been the quickest way, but the price was high and at this rate she wouldn't last much longer. How was she going to fight off Pitch in this sorry state?

Jack gave her a questioning look. "Why do we have to leave?"

Nona rolled her eyes "Because Pitch is-"

Then it dawned on her. Pitch wasn't here yet. He didn't know how to find Bunny's tunnels. He'd need someone to show him–

She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. "No!" She turned to Bunnymund.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! Pitch he's-"

"Here." Jack cut her off watching the nightmare sand ooze out of the forest.

"How kind of you No Name!" His voice boomed with a mocking laugh. "For assisting me yet again. I think I'll repay the favor," he sneered "By giving your _friends _what they truly deserve."

Bunnymund took a step back, his eyes filled with anger, hurt and a touch of fear_._

"Please," she pleaded "it's not what you think!"

Jack faced the nightmare king, gripping his staff tightly.

Pitch rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh please," turning his head he gave Nona a sympathetic look "I know how you feel. Not being believed in, always hiding in the dark, scaring children wherever you go. It's taking its toll on you, isn't it?"

He was taunting her. She grit her teeth and turned her head away from him.

His lips contorted into a condescending smile "Your _phantoms _told me everything. How sad that you had no one else to confide in..." he continued.

"Enough!" Nona stood, staggering "Not another word or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" He sneered "Look at you. You're in no state to be making threats."

Pitch closed the distance between them. His face inches away from hers. "You're useless. Nothing but a fading memory Nona. A ghost! No one believes in you, how could they? You don't even have a name!"

Nona stood in shock. All her insecurities were being spit back right in her face by a man she despised. Now Jack and Bunny knew the truth. She laughed bitterly. The Pooka was right after all, she wasn't a Guardian. She was too weak, unable to even defend herself let alone protect children.

She glanced back at Jack and she could see it, _pity_. She didn't dare look back at Bunny. She already felt pathetic enough as it was.

As if to add insult to injury a group of her former phantoms rose from the ground, ensnaring her limbs and pinning her down. Pitch laughed.

"Back off!" Jack shouted, shooting a blast of ice in Pitch's direction.

Pitch shot Jack a dirty look as he evaded the blast, only to get smashed in the head by a boomerang.

She was pleasantly surprised that they were defending her, but it was pointless. She knew they didn't stand a chance.

"Leave!" She screamed. "I can handle this on my own!"

"You're in no state for this ya Gumbi!" Bunnymund barked.

"I have been alone this long, I don't need your pity!" she spat back.

She had come to save them but instead they were risking their lives to protect her. 'We're doomed' she thought but was cut short by the startling hum of baby teeth. They had surrounded her and began attacking the rogue phantoms.

North's voice boomed through the warren as he guided his sleigh to the ground.

" 'Bout time ya showed up." Bunny shouted.

Moments later the phantoms released their grip rushing away to cower behind Pitch.

Yellow waves of sand surrounded Nona as the Sandman appeared sending her a kind smile.

"Alright," she grinned weakly clambering to her feet "we can take him out, just like we always do." Sandman shook his head 'no'.

She looked down at him confused. "I don't understand we need to-" but a blast of sand cut her off sending her into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch 4.**

Next time Nona awoke she was at the Pole lying on a cot in one of North's many rooms. A quick look to the side revealed Bunny sitting in a chair painting an egglet. Large baskets at his feet held an assortment of painted and plain eggs. 'He must have been her a while' she mused shifting her gaze to the ceiling

"How ya feelin'?" his voice startled her.

"B-better." She stammered.

He finished painting his egg and looked up at her "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only here in case Pitch shows up."

"I told you, I'm not in league with Pit-"

"I never said ya were," he stood up setting his paints aside "But it seems your little ghouls are able to track your whereabouts and Pitch is using that to find ya."

"Then why bring me to the Pole of all places?!" she sat up.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea..." he stated simply crossing his arms.

Nona rolled her eyes, "North, sometimes that man is too kind for his own good." She shook her head before turning her attention to Bunny. He was staring at her.

She shifted uncomfortably "What?"

He smirked. "I've never seen your face before."

She reached up where her hood should have been an felt hair in its place. It must have come off during her sleep.

"Ya know, you don't look so scary now." He stated.

She gave a light laugh bringing her hands back down into view. They were almost completely transparent now. "That would be the reason for the hood." She stated. He was right though; without her cloak she wasn't scary. Her hair matched the orangey-gold of autumn leaves, and her eyes were a midnight blue like the night sky. Even so, she didn't mind.

Bunny noticed her hands and came closer to get a better look.

"Blimey..." he whispered.

She looked up at him with a sad smile. The guardian reached out to put a reassuring paw on her shoulder when it passed right through her. She gasped eyes wide.

"Bunny?" she whimpered.

Her voice tugged at his heart. He was the guardian of hope, and hope was something she desperately needed right now.

Turning his head he searched for something, _anything _that could help. He didn't know what he was looking for but it was unsettling seeing someone normally so strong and independent reduced to this. His eyes landed on his Easter baskets and he got an idea. Reaching for his paints he summoned some of the egglets from their baskets. If nothing else it was a distraction.

She watched him curiously blinking back tears as he held out a paint brush. He faltered for a moment realising his mistake.

"Can you..." he trailed off.

She hesitantly reached out and was relieved when the brush stayed in her hand. 'There is still hope...' she thought smiling. Sitting down next to her, Bunny gathered some eggs and placed them on the cot. He quickly got to work, creating a variety of patterns and designs on one of the egglets.

Nona picked up an egg, pleased that it stayed in her grasp. 'At least I haven't completely disappeared yet...' she thought.

She stared down at the egglet in her hand, its legs kicking slightly. She blanked 'What to paint?' Glancing over at Bunny she watched him finish his third egg, before turning her attention back the egg in her hand. She continued to stare while it kick its legs like a small child.

"That's it!" she shouted startling Bunny.

He shot her a confused look and she blushed. "I got an idea..." she smiled sheepishly. Bunny rolled his eyes and went to back work as Nona turned her back to him. She didn't want an audience.

Settling into place Nona started to paint a simple smile on the first egg. But soon the expressions became livelier. Placing her final egg down she watched the egglets 'give' each other dirty looks and other incredulous expressions as they tumbled around on the floor. At this point she was barely able to hold back the giggles racking her body.

Bunny noticed her shoulders shaking and thought the poor girl was crying. He was completely caught off guard when she erupted into fits of laughter.

Suddenly something bumped into his foot. Looking down he was a bit surprised to see an egglet _grinning_ back up at him.

"What the blazes-"

Nona to collapse onto the cot in hysterics.

"Sorry... it was ... it was just...too... funny!" she said in between gasps.

Catching her breath she sat up to look at Bunny. She half expected to be greeted with an annoyed expression, but was pleasantly surprised by a small laugh.

Looking down at her hands her smile grew even more. "Bunny look!" She exclaimed holding her hands out in front of him. He looked as surprised as her. Bringing her hands back down she stared in wonder "How is this possible?"

Bunny chuckled "You're with the guardian of hope mate."

Abruptly the doors burst open interrupting the pleasant mood.

"Nona!" Tooth cried rushing over. She was holding out a vial of teeth, the same one Nona had been clutching up until Sandman knocked her out.

"These memories," she choked "They've been tampered with!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5.**

Nona stared back at Tooth warily, "So does that mean what I saw... wasn't real?"

"No, no, nothing like that but look!" she responded quickly as she opened the small box "Some of the teeth are missing. Pitch must have taken them!"

Bunnymund hopped closer peering into the small container. "Seems Pitch is tryin' to keep you from seeing somethin'."

"Just great," Nona groaned "Why is he so interested in me anyway?"

"Well, whatever the reason, it's gotta be important for him to go to this much trouble." Bunny stated heading towards the door.

Nona stood up, throwing her hands into the air "So what am I supposed to do now? I was told these memories would give me answers and now I'm more confused than ever!"

She was furious. Pitch had violated her in the most extreme way and there was nothing she could do about it. Frustrated beyond reason she sighed. How could they possibly find her missing memories?

Just then Jack stepped into the room "I think I have an idea." He smirked.

...

The group had moved to the main hall in search of the others. They had managed to find Sandy, but the damage from Pitch's earlier attack left the Pole in ruins and it seemed everyone was working on over time. Needless to say North was a no show.

Nona was practically bouncing off the walls with joy.

"We're going to Toothiana's palace?" she beamed, jumping in place.

Sandman nodded back at her excitedly.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this myself!" Tooth laughed hovering above the group.

Bunny shot Jack a skeptical look."Alright, this is great and all, but how _exactly _do ya plan on gettin' there Snowflake?"

Nona pouted at his words, but he was right, they had no way to get there. Just then North appeared and Jack grinned mischievously.

"Nona!" North boomed as he smothered her in a bear hug. "So glad to see you are feeling better!"

"Thanks." she squeaked before he set her down. "So did you hear-"

"About plan? Yes. And," he smiled facing the group "We will take the sleigh. Everybody loves the Sleigh!"

Jack looked over at Bunny deviously.

"Ah nah, mate not this time!" he said taking a step back.

Nona stared at him in disbelief; North was offering them a ride to Tooth's palace and Bunny was going to back out?

"Nerves of steel, huh Kangaroo?" Jack challenged.

...

Nona itched with excitement as everyone seated themselves in the sleigh. Never once did she think she would have the opportunity to ride in the contraption. Sandy smiled at her expectantly, his arms held high above his head.

Bunny shifted in his seat uncomfortably pulling his ears down over his eyes.

'Good greif!' she thought to herself

Jack was the last to get in. Grinning he tilted his staff towards Bunny's old claw marks. "North!" he shouted, "You still haven't buffed out the scratches?"

The Pooka sank further into his seat with a groan as the old man gave a hearty laugh.

Nona turned to Sandy and whispered "Why are rabbits so nervous anyway?"

"I heard that!" Bunny shouted back her.

"Really? I'm surprised you can hear anything with your ears pulled down like that." She chirped.

Just then the sleigh took off like a rocket through the tunnels. What a rush!

Nona gripped the seat with a squeal as it entered a loop-de-loop, while Bunny screamed in terror. Laughing she placed a hand on his shoulder sending him a reassuring smile. "You're safe. Trust me!"

"What do you know!" he scoffed groping at the sides for purchase.

"Hold on!" North shouted as the sleigh lurched forward.

Now they were in the air. Nona was taking in the view when she suddenly noticed an empty seat. "Jack!" she screamed overcome with alarm; but she was interrupted when someone tapped her back. Turning around she found Jack crouched on the edge of the sleigh, a smile adorning his face.

"Miss me?" he goaded.

She scowled in relief "Get back in here you ninny!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He shouted jumping off the sleigh.

She watched Jack soar above them. "You're such a nuisance!" She hollered slumping down into her seat with her arms crossed.

This was going to be a long ride.

...

They had finally reached Toothiana's place, and as soon as they arrived Tooth had disappeared into one of the chambers. Nona was right on her tail.

Once in the chamber, she held out a vial of teeth in hand. "I don't usually allow this," she smiled softly handing Nona the container "but I think we can make an exception this time."

Nona stared at the picture on the side. It was that boy again, the one from her memory. "My cousin?" she mumbled aloud.

Tooth looked away "I know they aren't _your _memories, but maybe Jack is right," she looked up hopefully "Maybe you'll be able to find some of the memories Pitch stole from you. Or at least some answers..."

"That's a lot of maybes..." Nona said as Tooth made her way over to the door.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." She smiled.

Nona gave her a serious look "Toothiana?"

"Yes?" She hesitated.

The spirit bowed her head, "Thank you... for everything."

Tooth just smiled and closed the door behind her.

Getting comfortable Nona sat down against the wall fiddling with the box in her hand; she was nervous. What would she find?

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes "Here goes nothing..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I've revised the story a bit, but don't fret. It's all grammar, nothing to do with the plot. Thanks to all my followers! Enjoy. **

**Ch 6.**

_A bell chimed and children began to pour out of the old school house._

_Preston was one of the last to leave, before a group of his peers surrounded him._

_"Look Preston, your cousin is here!"_

_Sure enough, Charlotte stood beneath the old oak tree, with her bag in hand, waiting for him._

_"She is so weird, what kind of lady wears trousers?"_

_"She's no lady. I hear she's a witch! Why else would she spend so much time in the woods?"_

_"I'll bet her bag is full of spell books and frog guts!"_

_"My mother says to stay away from her. She says that Charlotte works for the Boogieman!"_

_"The Boogieman?" they whispered in disbelief._

_"That's not true!" Preston shouted._

_"She probably cast a spell on you so you'd say that!" The leader shouted as he grabbed his collar._

_"That's right! I did cast a spell on him," the children gasped as Charlotte walked up behind Preston._

_"Well more like a curse actually. Anyone who so much as lays a finger on that boy," she bellowed "will suffer a terrible curse!"_

_Abruptly he let go of Preston and backed away._

_A girl with red hair stared up at Charlotte with defiance."That's a lie. There is no such thing as magic!"_

_"No such thing as magic!" she gasped, placing a hand on her chest dramatically._

_Preston smiled up at her as the others became mesmerized by her antics. He knew what was coming. He had heard this argument many times before._

_"If there is no such thing as magic, then how does Santa deliver _all _of his presents in _one _night?" she continued, circling the group "And who paints our windows with frost _every _morning?"_

_Stopping abruptly she crouched to face the red head._

_"And what about Easter Egg Hunts or the Tooth Fairy? Hmmm?"_

_"I-I don't know!" the girl stammered._

_Charlotte shot a smile over at Preston and the children tensed._

_"You don't know?!" She shouted jumping to her feet._

_The red head startled, "T-this is stupid!"_

_Charlotte sent her tender look. "Magic is real in your dreams, is it not?" she said softly._

_"I guess..." the girl muttered._

_"But where do those magical dreams come from?"_

_"The Sandman?" said a voice from the crowd._

_Charlotte nodded as the voice spoke again "But if he's real, doesn't that mean that the Boogieman is real too?"_

_The children tensed._

_"Yes. Does that make you scared?" she prompted looking straight at the red head. The girl shook her head defiantly, eyes we wide with fear._

_Charlotte released a gentle laugh. "It's fine if you are. Fear is actually a good thing, you know. It lets you know when something is wrong or dangerous. And besides," she continued scanning the group "That's why the Guardians exist. To protect you."_

_Preston watched as she pulled the book from her bag, listening intently as Charlotte recounted the old legends. Even though he'd heard them countless times he never grew tired of listening to her._

_Eventually the afternoon wore on and all the children began to hurry home for dinner feeling a little less afraid._

_"Lottie?" Preston chirped, as they continued back home._

_"What is it little man?"_

_"Why _do _you wear trousers?"_

_She began to laugh "Why do you care?"_

_"One of the girls said it was weird." He stated plainly._

_"Well, I don't really care. People need to stop concerning themselves with what others think and just do what makes them happy. We need to accept who we are and believe in _ourselves_."_

_Preston stared at her dumbfounded._

_"Besides," she said hoisting her bag over her shoulder "If I wore skirts, how could I do THIS!"_

_He laughed as she picked him up and bolted down the road._

The memory shifted ...

_"Where are we going?" Preston asked his curiosity at its peak._

_"Well, since it's so close to All Hallows Eve, I thought you might like to see a haunted house." Charlotte said pointing to the clearing ahead._

_That's when he saw the old abandoned structure in the clearing up ahead. Running ahead he stopped just short of the steps before taking a closer look at its ominous facade. Immediately he began to back away._

_"Preston, what's wrong?" Charlotte called out._

_He jumped at her voice. "N-nothing!"_

_"You know, I hear this is where the Boogieman lives..." she jeered._

_He swallowed hard as a lump started to formed in his throat._

_"Don't tell me you're afraid?"_

_Preston shook his head vigorously as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he finally opened them again Charlotte was kneeling down in front of him. "Preston, I'm kidding"_

_He tried hiding his face._

_"Preston look at me," She cooed lifting his chin._

_He stared into her deep blue eyes. "You're safe. Trust me."_

_Abruptly she gathered him into a hug. "Remember what I said, fear is a good thing."_

_She pulled back and winked at him "And it can be fun too. Just think of all the pranks I've played, or the how you and your friends get to scare people on All Hallows Eve!"_

The memory warped again...

_Tears streamed down Preston's face as he stared down at the small gravestone._ _The passing of Halloween had been far more tragic for Charlotte than usual._

_"Preston we're so sorry for your loss." A woman sighed, patting his shoulder but he barely felt it._

_He was too wrapped up in self blame; this was his fault._

_The little red head girl walked up beside them, wiping at her tears. "What happened to her?"_

_He was about to reply, but when he opened his mouth to speak his voice was gone. Thankfully his father spoke for him._

_"We're not sure exactly," he sniffed "but I suspect she was thrown from her horse before-"_

_"The tree..." was all Preston could manage._

_"They never found her body?" the woman asked_

_"No," his father rasped "The tree was too large... there was no way we could move it..."_

_"Poor thing," an elderly gentleman whispered clasping his hands together. "She's probably still under there."_

_Preston stormed away, ridden with guilt. He knew it had been bad idea, but they had gone to that awful house anyway._

_The Boogieman's house._

_Charlotte had warned him. All Hallows Eve was when the Boogieman was strongest. She made him promise not to go out without her, and he broke that promise. Now she was dead and it was all his fault._

_"Charlotte... I'm... I'm so sorry!" he choked_

_He knew she had been the one who jumped on the Porch. That scream was the same one she used in all of her pranks._

_Charlotte had died for him and now he was alone and that scared him._

"Fear is actually a good thing, you know. It lets you know when something is wrong or dangerous..."

_Charlottes voice resonated in his head._

_That night he had been very afraid. They had found him, the Boogieman, and now it seemed like he was everywhere; lurking in the shadows, in his closet, under his bed. He couldn't escape the nightmares and now there was no one to protect him..._

"That's why the Guardians exist..."

_'But I don't care about the Guardians!' He thought angrily, 'I need you Charlotte...'_

_Preston's father joined his side, before pulling him into his arms._

_"It's ok Preston, she's not really gone," He said, rubbing the boys back "She's just...in a better place now. A place where she can always watch over and protect you."_

_Preston pulled back as he pondered his father's words when it occurred to him, Charlotte had protected him from the Boogieman, just like the Guardians did._

_"The missing body..." he murmured._

_His father looked at him with concern, but Preston just smiled back._

_"I know," he said wiping away his tears. "Charlotte's a Guardian now!"_

...

Nona's body trembled, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Charlotte! Her name was Charlotte. A girl with a whimsical smile, contagious laughter and an imagination that could not be tamed. To that boy she had been the most courageous warrior full of adventure and untold stories.

She wasn't hated or feared. She was loved and missed.

Those children had believed in the Guardians because of her. They learned not be afraid of _fear _because of her.

For the first time, Nona began to believe in herself again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think ;) **

**Ch 7. **

North stood patiently awaiting Nona's return, his gaze absentmindedly following Jack as he wandered about covering things in frost.

Bunny was propped against the wall, fiddling with one of his boomerangs. "How much longer is this gunna take?" he grumped.

He was feeling restless; Sandy and Tooth had already returned to work, while they were stuck keeping watch. Bringing Nona into Tooth's palace was a huge risk. Pitch had already destroyed her home once before and the last thing they needed was for history to repeat itself.

However, those memories were the only link they had to Pitch's schemes.

The door clicked open and Bunny straightened up as Nona slowly walked into the room. He prayed to MiM that she found something_._

Jack leaned in close to the girl "So...?"

Bunny felt his ears twitch in annoyance.

"I know who I am, I mean _was." _Nona said as she turned to face them. "This entire time, Pitch has been trying to convince me that I am just like him, an outcast. But he is wrong. I showed children that fear is actually a good thing."

Bunny raised a paw to his head "H-Hang on. How _fear _is a good thing?"

He wasn't the only one who looked skeptical.

"Basically, it can be thought of as warning. That's what my job revolves around. I frighten children to keep them out of danger, but it's like a roller coaster or," she said looking straight at Bunny "a ride in North's sleigh. Just a brief thrill that lacks any real danger; _not_ the stuff of nightmares."

Bunny pondered her words. It made sense, but that didn't get them any closer to Pitch's plans. He was about to speak up, but then he saw the happiness in her eyes. He bit his tongue as the guilt washed over him.

Jack titled his head. "What about your name?"

She was practically vibrating with joy. "Right my name is-"

"Pitch!" North yelled as a shadowy figure slid across the room

'Seriously?!' she thought begrudgingly. 'This guy has an impeccable sense of timing...'

"Hurry everyone, we must leave at once!" North bellowed.

Quickly they raced back to the sleigh.

...

This time the take off had been_much_ rougher. They had barely made it into the air before Pitch's nightmares had swarmed the sleigh. Jack was flying alongside them shooting shards of ice at any of the creatures that got too close; but despite his efforts the nightmares were still gaining fast.

Nona searched the large mass behind them. 'That's odd,' she thought 'Where are my phantoms?' Fearing the worst she turned her attention back to the front of the sleigh; she needed to stay focused.

"Hold on!" North shouted. With a tug on the reins he sent the sleigh swerving away from the black mass.

But the nightmares were quick.

Nona froze as one made a dive for her, but Bunny was faster; tossing an egg bomb straight into its path he sent the beast rearing. All of a sudden the sleigh veered up sending them tumbling onto the floor.

Bunny's ears flattened against his head as fear washed through his body. He didn't like the sleigh at the best of times but this was something else. Nona noticed his distress.

Staggering to her feet she tried to break the tension.

"This thing could really use some seatbelts!" she exclaimed.

"You're tellin' me!" he shot back. Suddenly the nightmares began to engulf the end of the sleigh.

"North!" Nona screamed, as they scrambled to the front of the sleigh.

"Do I sense fear?" Pitch's voice resounded.

Bunny was beyond fear at this point. He continued to hurl some more egg bombs back at the monsters but he knew it was pointless.

'This is useless' Nona thought dejectedly. 'As long as I'm here Pitch will never leave.'

Jack soared in front of them sending a blast of frost over the end of the sleigh, but the nightmares held fast.

"Where's Sandy when you need him!?" he hollered. Just then a stray nightmare tackled him mid air.

"Jack!" They shrieked.

Fortunately North reacted quickly; jerking the sleigh around he caught the unconscious boy in one of his strong arms, placing him in the seat next to him.

Gripping the reins tightly he swung the sleigh sharply to the left freeing them from the nightmares grip temporarily. Nona and Bunny stared in shock as it shot back after them with a vengeance.

Glancing to the side Nona could see Bunny's panicked expression as one of the nightmares slammed against the sleigh.

"You're afraid aren't you Bunny?" Pitch's voice chided.

North grimaced, driving the sleigh down sharply.

"Crikey!" Bunny screeched grabbing blindly at the sides of the sleigh.

Another hit sent the sleigh reeling.

"You reek of fear!" he roared.

Dark tendrils of sand extended into the sleigh.

"Tell me, did you ever recover from last Easter?" Pitch mocked, as the tendrils started to surround Bunny.

Nona frantically tore away at the black sand, trying to set him free, but it was all in vain.

"You see Nona, Bunny knows all too well what it's like to be forgotten!" In an instant he was swallowed by the black sand.

"Bunny!" she cried, waking Jack.

Abruptly, the sand dissipated leaving behind a small bundle of fur.

"Bunny..." Jack whispered leaping into the back.

Nona watched him crouch down and stroke the unconscious rabbit. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as Pitch's laughter echoed around them.

She'd had enough, they were in danger because of her. Turning to the front of the sleigh she looked North dead in the eyes before leaping off into the clouds below. She heard Pitch roar in frustration as he sent the swarm careening into side of the sleigh; North gripped the reins tightly as the vessel began to spiral out of control.

Nona watched on helplessly, as she plummeted towards the earth. Closing her eyes she listened to the ends of her cloak whipped around her; this was not one her brightest ideas. Opening her eyes again, she caught a glimpse of something falling in the distance.

"Bunny!" she cried. He must have been tossed from the sleigh during Pitches last attack.

Straightening out Nona plunged in his direction.

"Bunny!" she shouted over the howling wind. "BUNNY!"

Nothing.

"You stupid stubborn KANGAROO!" she cursed.

Flailing her limbs she finally managed to get close enough to grab hold of his leg.

"Bunny! Look at me." She screamed giving it a light tug.

His eyes locked with hers; he was petrified and she knew it.

Extending her arms out, she pulled him closer. She knew what Pitch was capable of; she'd seen that look on thousands of children. Turning onto her back she cradled Bunny in her arms.

"You're safe. Trust me." She whispered adamantly, while stroking the side of his head.

Looking into those deep blue eyes Bunny believed her. It was then, when he realised how wrong he'd been. She was nothing like the nightmare king.

He smiled back up at her; Nona was a guardian after all.


	9. Chapter 8

******Hey guys, I expect I'll be slowing down now that the holidays are over. Nonetheless, enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to review.**

**Ch 8. **

The wind whistled past them as they continued their descent towards the earth with Jack watching on helplessly; there was no way they could reach them in time.

Tightening her arms around Bunny, Nona braced for impact. Normally she could have used her abilities to phase _into _the ground, but that was out of the question because Bunny would still be in danger. Better yet she would have flown, but that no longer an option either.

But despite the odds, she believed that she could somehow get them out this mess alive.

Bunny curled up tighter in her arms; the wind was deafening to his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused on the only comfort he had, the calm steady beat of Nona's heart.

'I'm not afraid' they thought simultaneously.

Suddenly, a grey heap swarmed them as hundreds of semi transparent hands broke their fall.

"My phantoms!" Nona gasped. Now she understood. Much like Toothiana and her baby Teeth, Nona's creatures were completely in tune with her. That's how they knew she was in danger, that's how she was able to direct their actions, but that was also the reason Pitch gained control of them. The more she believed in his lies, the more fear she had felt and it was that same fear that had poisoned her phantoms, transforming them into those nightmarish creatures.

"H-how..." was all Bunny could manage to say as the shadowy figures lowered them to the ground.

"I'm with the Guardian of hope." she cooed.

Bunny straightened up in Nona's arms as she stood while Hundreds of white eyed phantoms gathered round, as if they were children reuniting with their long lost mother.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she breathed, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "It's my fault you were taken away...please, forgive me..."

They swayed happily as she choked on a laugh.

"Now," she sniffed turning her attention to the rabbit in her arms "what to do about you..."

...

Luckily for them, Pitch and his nightmares had retreated shortly after Nona jumped ship.

North had returned to the Pole to continue preparation for Christmas while Jack, Nona and Bunny departed for the warren. It was the safest place for the pooka until they found a solution to his current 'predicament'.

"So..." Jack stifled a laugh "What's going to happen to little bunny foo-foo?"

"Ya know what Frostbite-"

"I'm going to fix him." Nona interjected

Bunny gave her a dirty look "Y-you're gunna what? Look I'm not one of North's toys! You can't just-"

"Actually, I think Sophie has something that looks just like you." Jack snickered.

"Alright that does it!" Bunny yelled charging at the winter spirit.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted grabbing hold of him. "Jack, it's almost winter; go make a snowman or something, ok? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Jack stood in shock. Was she mothering him? Shaking his head he stifled a laugh before flying off into one of tunnels.

"You," she said holding Bunny by the scruff of his neck "are coming with me."

...

Nothing.

Nona had spent the entire evening pacing deep in thought but she was still no closer to an answer. Frustrated and exhausted she flopped onto the grass, lazily signaling for her phantoms to return to work.

She sighed after they left. "I've seen a lot of Pitch's work, but nothing this extreme." Bunny braced himself for the bad news. Who knew the guardian of hope could feel so _hopeless._

She quickly noticed his demeanor and changed the subject. "During our argument, you suggested that I worked with Pitch. What made you change your mind?"

"You mean aside from your whole disappearin' act?"

She winced.

_"_Your phantoms gave it away, mate." he said, as he shifted his gaze towards the stone eggs. "Why would they betray you like that? They're practically a part of you..."

Nona nodded in understanding. "After our argument, I was not only mad but... I started to doubt myself. I was afraid, and apparently so were my phantoms. That's how Pitch was able to control them because his power is based on fear."

She stopped momentarily, raising one of her hands to the front of her face "The fear was consuming me draining me... changing me." She closed her eyes. "That's what he's doing to you right now. Something is still scaring you Bunny but what..."

He tensed, determined not to admit anything, even if she was trying to help. Still he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible; was he really the reason she doubted herself? He'd had no idea his words would have that kind of effect.

He needed to apologize. "Look-"

She raised her hand to stop him. "The argument was just the icing on the cake. Anyway, I'm the one who should be sorry..." she said pulling her cloak across her tightly.

Bunny raised his head perplexed. "What brought this on?"

"Guilt." She whispered rolling onto her side. "You had every right not to trust me. Especially after all the nasty things I did to you. I never wanted to you to feel afraid, but you were always so easy to startle... I can't believe I was so inconsiderate."

She closed her eyes. "I didn't deserve the kindness you showed me this morning."

Bunny hopped beside her head, placing a small paw on her cheek.

"You were hurtin' sheila."

She gave a light laugh. "Charlotte."

"What?"

She opened her eyes again. "My name was Charlotte. Well, Lottie now that I think about it."

"Lottie?" he echoed.

"Ya...but that's the past. It doesn't matter now. I don't need a name and I don't need children to believe in me anymore because the greatest strength comes from believing in myself..." she yawned.

"We should get some shut eye..." he mumbled settling down beside her.

"Agreed..."


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope things aren't escalating too quickly, but I just have so many good ideas. Kind of realized how similar this is the actual movie too. Oh well. Enjoy anyway and don't forget to review!**

**C**

**Ch 9.**

Nona didn't want to wake up; she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this cozy. The past few days had really done a number on her, and now that things were finally taking a turn for the better, she was finally able to relax.

Abruptly her _pillow_ moved and she groaned in protest. Snuggling closer she curled her fingers deep into the fur.

'Fur?' Her eyes shot open. 'OhmygoshBunnymund!'

Mortified, she bolted upright startling him awake.

"M-morning..." she stammered trying to collect herself.

Bunny nodded at her with a grunt. Groggily he sat up finally registering her surprised expression. Was she blushing? But she noticed his gaze and turned her head away from him, before he could get a good look.

"Looks like you're finally back to normal." she stated cooly, combing her fingers through her hair.

Bunny staggered to his feet, looking himself over. "Blimey..."

"So how'd you do it?" she asked, pulling her hood up.

He sent her a confused look. "Do what, exactly?"

"Get over your fear..." she droned.

Bunny shifted uneasily as he brushed his ears backs.

"After Pitch's attack last Easter..."he swallowed hard shutting his eyes."... Children couldn't see me... they... didn't believe in me..."

He sat on his haunches trying to keep himself together

"You were afraid of being forgotten..." Nona said, echoing Pitch's words.

"But after what you said, last night... about believin' in yourself ..." He stopped, scoffing at his confession when out of nowhere two arms wrapped around his torso.

"I will always believe in you." Nona whispered resting her head against his chest. He stared down at her in disbelief as the same feeling of safety returned. How was she able to do that to him?

"Am I interrupting something?" Jack crowed. Immediately they separated.

"Kangaroo, are you blushing?" he teased.

"Rack off!"

"S-say, how's North coming along?" Nona stammered trying to break the tension.

"Don't know." Jack said. Reaching into his pocked he pulled out North's magic slow globe. "Wanna find out?"

She gaped back at him "Jack did you steal-"

"I didn't _steal_, I borrowed..." he replied, casually tossing the globe.

...

Back at the North Pole everything was still in full swing. Nona had gathered some of her Phantoms to help with the preparation because, at this point, North could use all the help he could get. Picking up another bundle of gifts she followed the others; after the previous night she felt obligated to join them. Her phantoms had worked so hard in her absence that she felt it was only fair for her to share in the burden.

North hands abruptly blocked her path. "Nona, tis' fine, really!"

"Nonsense, I have some spare time. Besides, I owe you." She replied weaving around the old man. "After all I am the one responsible for this mess. Not to mention you risked your life and sleigh for me yesterday."

After placing the parcels carefully into the giant sac she stopped to watch Jack fumble through his sweater.

"The globe, it's missing!" the winter spirit hissed as he looked at her with pleading eyes; he needed her help.

'Perfect' she thought making her way back to North.

"W-what are you doing!" he stammered.

She spun around to face him with a wicked smile. "Let this be a lesson to you." She cooed.

Reaching into her cloak Nona pulled out the missing globe; North gazed at it dumbfounded as she tossed it back to him.

Jack frowned "How did you-"

"You're not the only trickster. But unlike some people, I prefer to stay _off_ the naughty list."

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked.

Nona just rolled her eyes and proceeded to lift the next bundled of parcels.

"You know," she called over to Bunny, "you don't have to stay. After all, Tooth and Sandy have already returned to their duties."

Bunny nodded silently as he joined her side. "You're needed elsewhere, I understand." she said placing his armload of gifts amongst the others. She had finished unloading the last one when North's voice startled them both.

"Ah ha, look!" he boomed.

They followed his gaze to the ceiling; mistletoe.

Jack snickered. "Oh this is gonna be good!"

Nona stared with a puzzled expression. 'Why on earth would North have mistletoe in his workshop?' Then the realization hit her. 'Jack!' She had clearly underestimated his appetite for revenge.

Bunny shook his head "Not on your nelly! There is no way I'm-"

"Come now, it's tradition!" North shouted.

Nona was taken aback; surely they didn't expect them to actually _kiss_.

Bunny shifted uncomfortably.

"Awww c'mon cottontail!" Jack whined.

Nona was growing tired of Jack's jest but she wasn't about to let him win. Twisting around, she grabbed hold of the strap on Bunny's chest.

The room went silent.

"Coward!" she whispered harshly before smashing their lips together.

Bunny tensed eyes wide, his lips pressed against hers. He wasn't sure how to react, but the kiss wasn't bad; in fact he kind of enjoyed it. Just when he started to relax, Nona pulled back and shooting a dirty look to the crowd.

"Satisfied?" she spat as she pushed him away.

Jack roared with laughter as North gave Bunny a congratulatory slap on the shoulder; but he hardly noticed. He was focused on Nona as she quickly exited the room, her hood pulled further down than usual. Pushing the old man away he stomped the ground, escaping into the tunnel below.

That was enough excitement for one day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Things are getting busier now. I hope this chapters a bit better. Enjoy and review! **

**Ch 10.**

Christmas had gone by without a hitch. Months had passed since then and all the guardians had returned to their regular duties, as if nothing had changed. Things were finally starting to feel normal again.

Presently, Nona sat perched in a bedroom window watching over a little girl. The child was unable to fall asleep, her frightened eyes darting about the room.

She had just awoken from a nightmare.

Unfortunately Sandy had already finished his rounds for the night, leaving the child in her care, but Nona had already summoned one of her phantoms.

For some reason children had always been able to see her creatures, calling them ghosts or shadow people.

Nona watched the shadowy form glide across the floor, morphing into a nightmare, before standing at the foot of her bed. The child stared back at it anxiously but it never moved.

Slowly the girl began to relax.

'That's it...'

Nona knew that in time, the child would realize there was no threat and go back to sleep or even interact with the 'nightmare'. Regardless of how children did it, they always conquered their fear; all she did was present the opportunity.

The little girl continued to glare at the 'nightmare' as if she were trying to penetrate it with her stare, before slamming her pillow down on it.

Nona giggled. 'Good arm.'

Quickly the phantom crumbled to the ground, defeated, before disappearing to join Nona outside.

The child jumped on her bed in victory.

"Time to go." Nona whispered and in an instant her phantoms were at her side.

Unable to fly, Nona phased through the shadows and headed for home.

...

Rising out of the shade, Nona stood on her porch, her phantoms at her side. Although there were quite a few with her, many continued to work around the world. It was always night-time somewhere, and there was no way she could continue to protect the children alone. It was one of the many reasons she was grateful for their company.

The other was to stave off the loneliness. Ever since she'd been chosen to become a Guardian, Nona had started to see more of the others; except Bunny.

Ever since the mistletoe incident, she had only seen him a handful of times. It was as if he was avoiding her, but somehow she'd managed to convince herself that he was just busy.

Now with less than a day to Easter she had given up all _hope._ How ironic.

Nona started to phase through the door when something caught her eye. Walking over to a nearby bush she found a small object. It was an egg, an orange Easter Egg, painted in the likeness of a jack-o-lantern.

She started to laugh, but Bunny's voice startled her.

"Thought ya might enjoy that." He said, hopping out of a nearby shrub.

She smirked "Startling people is my job, remember?"

He just smiled.

"So, pardon the pun, but what brings you to this neck of the woods? Aren't you busy preparing for Easter?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah yea..."

He started to clear his throat. "I was just wonderin' if ya wanted to help me paint some eggs. I-I mean ya seemed to enjoy it so much the last time ...b-but don't get any wrong ideas!"

She was practically beaming at the invitation.

"When do I start?"

...

They had made quick work of setting up in the warren; now the pair were seated by the stream finishing up the last of the eggs.

Nona sighed contently. This was exactly what she had been waiting for; a chance to catch up, relax and maybe find out exactly _why_ he'd been avoiding her. She figured that the best way to broach the subject was with humor.

"You're still not over that argument, are you?" she teased.

"Once you left, I was steamin' mad. Worst of all, Frostbite followed me here," He snorted. "Said I needed to _cool off."_

It was hard to believe that underneath all the attitude, he was the same ball of fluff she'd held in her arms only months ago. Nona smirked. "No one can_cool _your temper, y_a brumby._"

He chuckled at her impersonation.

Nona set her painted egg down. 'Another one finished.'

Glancing down at her pile she frowned; she'd hardly made any progress at all. It was clear that Bunny hadn't invited her just to paint eggs, so what was his angle and why now of all times?

She watched him pick up another egglet.

'Maybe he just wants to spend time with me? I doubt it. Then again, he's been so preoccupied with work... he's probably just lonely. And seeing how everyone else is still busy...'

She was so deep in thought that she practically jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"What's on your mind?" Bunny asked, as he continued to paint his eggs.

"Do you ever get lonely?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He responded curtly.

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again.

"Is that why you brought me here?"

His nose twitched, but he stayed silent; so she tried again.

"Look about that kiss..."

But she stopped short as a blast of cold air shot past them.

'So much for getting answers...'

She was annoyed. This was the first decent visit she'd had with Bunny in months; was it too much to ask that it go uninterrupted?

Jack stood over her with an accusing look. "I've been looking all over for you!"

She began to stand up. "What no sassy remark? I'm slightly disappointed."

He leaned on his staff. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

But he just rolled his eyes; grabbing her arm, Jack dragged her off towards one of the tunnels. "There's someone you need to meet."

"No," She shrieked, yanking away her arm "I'm staying here with-"

"It's fine," Bunny interrupted. "I gotta start hidin' these little biddies anyhow."

But there was something in his voice that didn't have her convinced. Unfortunately, before she could protest Jack had them soaring off into the air.

...

Back on the surface it was still early morning.

'Is it Easter morning, already?' Nona frowned 'Time zones are such a pain!'

Looking around she finally recognized the small community of Burgess. As they made their way through the neighborhood numerous children had called out to Jack with smiling faces; but of course no one noticed Nona, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Jack!" A small boy cried, as ran up to greet him.

Nona rolled her eyes. 'Oh joy! Another one._'_

Jack ruffled the boys hair. "Hey Jamie."

"What are you doing here? Are you going to make it snow?" he grinned.

Jack shook his head gesturing in Nona's direction. "No kiddo, there's someone here I want you to meet."

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

Nona shot Jack an incredulous look. This wasn't going to work. Jack could point all he liked, but on one was going to see her. Hardly anyone knew about the spirit of Halloween anymore and even if they did, it's not like she had a name to go by. "Go ahead Jack, introduce the boy to your _imaginary _friend."

He chuckled. "We call her Nona, it's short for No Name. She's a Guardian, like me."

She stiffened. "No I'm not!"

"No name." Jamie whispered, furrowing his brow "Who is she? I've never heard of her."

Nona scoffed. "What a surprise."

Jack shot her a dirty look. "She's the Spirit of Halloween."

Nona pinched the bridge of her nose; this was going nowhere, or so she thought. In an instant she heard Jamie gasp in surprise; she tensed pointing a finger at herself.

"Can you see me?"

Jamie nodded 'yes' with a grin and she raised her eyebrows in shock. 'Kids will believe anything these days!'

"Wow..." he whispered, finally taking note of her cloak. He was mesmerized by the translucent ends dancing in the breeze.

"Hey Sophie, c'mere!" he shouted. In seconds his little sister came tumbling out of them bushes, an armload of eggs in her grasp.

Nona's jaw dropped. How had Bunny managed to hide all the eggs in such a short period of time? He hadn't even left the warren the last time they saw him.

"Look Sophie," Jamie beamed pointing at Nona "it's the Spirit of Halloween!" The little girl stared at up her through the blonde locks that haphazardly surrounded her face.

Nona cringed, anticipating the worse; when young children saw her, it usually ended in tears. But in the next moment she felt her hood get yanked from her head, and Sophie's eyes widened even more.

'Here it comes...' she thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"Pretty..." the little girl breathed.

Nona froze. 'Pretty?'

"Aye, she sure is mate."

Her eyes widened. 'Bunny?'

"Bunny!" Sophie cried hugging the Pooka's leg.

Nona spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Bunny. "Y-you're the one pulled my hood off, aren't you?"

Bunny shrugged his shoulders "Told ya you're not scary."

"Hop, hop!" Sophie giggled.

Bunny laughed scooping her into a hug. "You've grown, ya little ankle biter!"

Nona watched with envy; in that moment, she wished she was in Sophie's place. But Jack jabbed at her side, bringing her back to reality. Jamie had returned with some more of his friends and their comments shocked her.

"Wow!"

"So there really is a Spirit of Halloween!"

"Look at her cape..."

"She is so cool!"

"And pretty too!"

"No way..." she muttered; children believed in her again.

"She can fly?"

Lowering her head towards the ground Nona released a sad sigh. Although she was grateful that most of her strength had returned, she still envied Jack's freedom.

"I used to, but..." she paused. Her feet were no longer on the ground. "W-what the- Jack! Bunny!... _everyone,_ look!"

"Fly!" Sophie cheered.

Nona launched herself into the air with Jack close behind her. 'So this is the power of belief? No wonder the Guardians are so strong!' The two continued to soar through the sky, weaving in around one another, but the trip was quick.

Gracefully, Nona returned to Bunnymund's side. "Did you see that?" she squealed in delight.

"Aye mate. It's about time children started believing in ya."" he smiled weakly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got eggs to hide."

And without another word he disappeared into his tunnel.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch 11.**

Nona crouched down petting the small flower where Bunny's tunnel had once been; he'd seemed so detached, which was not like him, especially on Easter. She couldn't help but feel responsible because ever since she'd asked that question his mood had started to go downhill. But if he really was lonely...

Children's voices brought her back to the present.

"Nona, Jack! Hurry!" Jamie hollered waving his arm; quickly the two flew behind the crowd of children. Bunny would just have to wait.

...

Another successful Easter had come and gone and now E. Aster Bunny was huddled in the nest of his burrow, exhausted after a very long day. But despite his fatigue, he couldn't fall asleep.

"Aw, c'mon Sandy! What's a guy gotta do for a little shut eye." He groaned, draping an arm across his head.

Lately he'd been getting less and less sleep. Although he no longer suffered from the nightmares of Pitch's attack, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Nona. He'd had more restful nights when plagued by the nightmares, so he'd started avoiding her, attempting to clear his head.

The less he saw of her, the better right?

Wrong.

He couldn't keep up the charade, and today he'd given in. What a terrible idea; it was practically Easter morning when he'd invited her to paint eggs.

'What was I thinkin?'

And her questions! Sure he was lonely but who wasn't? It's not like the Guardians had much free time to socialize.

_"Is that why you brought me here?"_

He cringed.

_"Look about that kiss..."_

In that moment his heart had stopped; he didn't want to hear her explanation because she probably regretted it.

Yellow sand began to enter his burrow.

"S'bout time..." he yawned

...

Nona laughed as she zipped between the streetlights of a small fishing community. What an amazing day it had been. She'd seen Bunny, 'recruited' believers and now she was able to fly again!

She felt incredible and ready to take on the world. Just then she spotted a group of kids in an overgrown cemetery. Crouching behind a nearby tree she watched as they began to vandalize the headstones. 'Keep that up and you just might wake the dead.'

Silently, she rose off the ground. With her shrouded face, billowing cloak and ominous posture, she looked like death incarnated. One of them turned around and witnessed the horrifying spectacle; the girls face lost all color as she let out a shrill scream. Scrambling to their feet they fled in terror.

Her strength was finally improving; even without believers, she had always been able to materialize long enough for a quick scare. That's how the legends and folklore began. Unfortunately her victory was cut short when an all too familiar figure appeared.

"Bravo!" the dark spirit quipped gently clapping his hands.

"Pitch." she seethed "I don't understand what you find so amusing. I know what you're up to. You used fear and darkness to control me, to twist my thoughts to hide the truth; but you no longer hold any power over me."

He immediately stopped his little performance, his expression hardening. "Really?"

Nona smirked triumphantly. "You wanted me, my power, my phantoms...you _need _me."

Pitch grit his teeth, turning his head away in revulsion, as she continued to speak.

"But you also needed to get rid of me_and_ my holiday."

Nona walked towards him defiantly. "For the longest time I couldn't figure out why, but now I understand. Halloween is when you're strongest, but it's also when I use your own power against you. After all, fear is what you make of it, and what's more potent than a child's imagination? One night a year children are given the opportunity become something they are not," she smiled wickedly " your living nightmare!"

Pitch's entire being emanated malevolence.

"I am not afraid anymore because, I know that I am _nothing _like you!" And with that Nona bolted into the sky, putting as much distance between her and the dark spirit as she could. She may have overdone it slightly, and there was no telling what he would do if he got hold of her.

Weaving her way through the trees, she stopped just short of the shoreline. The moon light beamed down on the water in all its glory.

"MiM!" she sighed gratefully.

The dull light illuminated the coastline, shimmering on the water as the waves crashed onto the sand. Nona had always loved the ocean; it was dark and full of mysteries, kind of like her. The smell of the salt air and sound crashing waves eased her nerves; but as much as she wanted to stay she knew she needed to leave and fast. Pitch was not in a gaming mood tonight.

Rushing away from the water's edge, she ran into the shade of the trees; but before she could pass through the shadows Pitch emerged behind of her.

"Silly girl." He cooed twisting her around. "Did you really think you could escape me using _my _shadows?"

Threading his fingers into her hair he smiled almost affectionately before engulfing them in darkness.

...

North awoke in a cold sweat. Something was amiss; he could feel it in his belly. Charging into the work shop he ordered the elves to get him some cookies and eggnog. He couldn't think on an empty stomach. Making his way into the grand hall he scanned the globe but it was hard to see the lights over the intense moonlight.

Spinning around North stared up full moon; he finally understood what was wrong. Whispering, he called out to his old friend.

"Manny, what is it?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this next segment. Things are getting pretty intense. Let me know what you think.**

**Ch 12.**

Bunny raced across the arctic snow nearly freezing his tail off; he hoped North had good reason for calling the Guardians together, _again! _He'd only gotten few hours of rest, but fortunately the small amount of sleep he did have was Nona free. Every time he thought about the girl his heart rate increased; yet being around her made him feel warmer, _safer_. Bunny shook his head; if he found out this had something to do with Cupid there would be hell to pay.

"Oh North, this is terrible!" Tooth cried rushing to the old man's side

Bunny's face became wrought with concern. "H-hang on a minute! What's goin' on?" Sandy frantically tried to explain the situation, but he just furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's Pitch." Jack replied grimly.

His expression hardened. "What about him?"

"He's taken Nona." Tooth choked.

North shook his head dismally. "Manny says there was big black shadow and, poof, gone."

"Well we can't just stand here!" he barked.

Tooth lowered her head with regret. "Bunny, we have no idea where they are. It's practically hopele-"

"Hey, I'm the Guardian of hope, so it ain't hopeless until I say so!" He shot back. Stomping the ground with his foot, he opened up one of his tunnels. "C'mon Frostbite, I'm gunna need your help."

...

Nona's whimpers filled the dark cavern, but she managed to stand firm with her fists clenched, the nails biting into her palms.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I _am not_ afraid..." she kept repeating to herself. She knew that she needed to stay strong; there was no way she was giving into the fear. Not this time.

Pitch rolled his eyes as he glided over to her side. "Why do you fight me Nona?" He whispered, caressing her cheek.

She turned away from his touch, but he just slid in front of her again. "Come now, you don't actually believe I'd hurt you, do you?"

"You stole my teeth! You manipulated me, violated me, lied to me-" Pitch brought a slender finger to her lips.

"I may have stolen your teeth, but it was only to protect you."

Nona pushed his hand away. "Protect me, or yourself?" she scoffed. "Because you're going to need all the _protection_ you can get when the Guardians come."

"Ah yes, the Guardians." he sighed. Snatching her wrist, he placed a single tooth in the palm of her hand. "Maybe this will help you understand."

Nona sent him a wary glance. She didn't trust him.

"Remember Nona, we hide in the dark for a reason. They'll never really accept you. They'll fear you; just as they have come to fear me." He stated, before disappearing into the shadows.

...

"Hey Kangaroo, wait up!" Jack shouted as they raced through the tunnel.

Bunny didn't even flinch. He needed to get to Nona's sanctuary and find her phantoms. He was sure her creatures were the key to finding her whereabouts.

Leaping to the surface he saw her house submerged in darkness, the Jack-o'-lanterns unlit and rotting. Trees had strayed from the path leaving her haven completely vulnerable. Worst of all her phantoms wandered about the grounds aimlessly, completely lost, without any regard for their duties. That left Sandy as their only guard against nightmares.

"This is bad..." Jack murmured. It was then that Bunny spotted a group of her ghouls huddled together, _trembling_; Nona was in more danger than he'd thought and if they didn't act fast Pitch could get some serious leverage on them.

...

The nightmare king placed a gentle hand on the quaking form beneath him.

"You see?" he said remorsefully. "I was only trying to save you from the pain."

She'd seen it alright. Her own family had sent her away with completely disregard; but why?

"They_rejected_ you Nona. And it's about to happen again_." _He sighed. "The Guardians don't care about you, and they will certainly never trust you. They're scared of you. Especially Bunny, why do you think he avoids you? Face it, they're just using you."

"No... "Nona shook her head, fighting the tears. "It's not true! It can't be. Y-you're just trying to trick me again!" she rasped.

"Why? Is it really so hard to believe that I care?" He whispered, crouching down to face her. "You crave their friendship, their acceptance... their love."

"Stop, just stop!" She cried clutching her ears.

"But how could they love you when all they feel is fear?"

...

Bunny sprinted after the phantoms, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air; she was close. Jack had stayed behind to keep guard over her sanctuary, in case Pitch made an appearance.

"The Guardians will never fully appreciate your gifts, not like I do." He heard Pitch's words in the distance and snarled. To his ears, it was like nails on a chalk board; but the worst was hearing Nona's whimpers.

"I know I'm scary, but does that make me unworthy of love?"

Bunny's heart throbbed. 'No, Sheila, that's not true!' Picking up his speed he raced forward.

"Not at all."

He could see the opening.

"W-what are you doing?" Nona's voice wavered.

Bunnymund stopped dead in his tracks.

Pitch was holding Nona's neck, their lips together.

'No!' He felt his chest constrict, a lump forming in his throat.

How could he have been so wrong? Nona wasn't a Guardian. She was a curse, a burden; always getting into trouble and dragging everyone else down with her. Bunny had made up his mind. From this day forward, Nona was no longer a part of his life.

She was a dark spirit and he wanted nothing to do with her.

...

Pitch glanced over, smiling wickedly as he watched the rabbit race out of the cavern. Abruptly Nona shoved him back with revulsion. She felt violated again and worst of all Pitch was smiling; that was never good.

"Thank you." He sneered.

Nona suddenly felt ill. Clutching her head she tried to stave off the overwhelming sense of nausea.

"Once you're out of the picture I will finally be able bring an end to the Guardians, starting with that little rodent you're so fond of."

Her skin felt clammy; the attack last Easter, the sleigh ride, how could she have been so naive? Pitch wasn't just interested in her, he was after Bunny too. Her head started reeling. If hope was gone the others would go with it, leaving nothing but fear and darkness.

Pitch began to laugh as he watched her eyes widen in realization. Nona opened her mouth to speak, but her throat felt dry.

"You're powers are very valuable Nona, but it's more important that I get rid of you. That kiss has just poisoned you with a lethal dose of fear, and by the look of you I'd say the panic has already begun to settle in. Now it's just a matter of time before the fear completely consumes you, destroying you and your holiday."

"That plan didn't work before and it won't work now." she choked "They'll come and-"

"Save you? Someone already came Nona; your precious little Bunny."

She gasped breaking out into a cold sweat. He was here? She could feel herself begin to pale. "What did you do to him?"

He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "What did I do? I'm not the one who betrayed him."

"He saw?" she roared.

Pitch sent her a mocking smile.

'What have I done?'


	14. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoyed the last one. Don't be afraid to write a review because I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Ch 13. **

Bunny leaned against the wall panting. It all made sense now, why his heart beat so fast when she was around; it was out of fear. And yet part of him hoped he was wrong.

Footsteps echoed in the distance.

Scanning his surroundings Bunny realized his mistake. He'd been so distraught that he hadn't thought to use his tunnels to escape. Now he stood awaiting his fate; he was done running.

Sniffed the air he listened closer; it was Nona. Sure enough she appeared around the corner freezing in place.

"Just when ah finally started to trust you." he growled.

Nona's eyes widened, partly out of shock, but mostly relief. After her little spat with Pitch she had set out after Bunny. He deserved an answer. Making her way closer to him, she started to speak. "Bunny, listen-"

"Oh, rack off!" he snarled.

She was shocked at his outburst; surely he didn't believe the kiss meant anything. It was an attack! After all, this was Pitch they were talking about.

Bunny opened his passage, as he turned to leave.

"Bunny please, let me explain!" she cried, but he just shot her a look of disgust.

"There's nothin' to explain." He replied coarsely, before jumping into the tunnel below.

Nona fought off the tears as the tunnel sealed itself up; he hadn't even given her a chance to clarify what had happened.

Pitch's laughter mocked her sorrow. "You've forced my hand Nona, and now your worst nightmare is about to come true. Everything you love is about to be snatched away. And soon you will have no choice but to surrender your power over to me."

She stiffened at his words. He was right; they would probably abandon her, especially after what Bunny saw.

_'How could they love you when all they feel is fear?'_

No, this was all Pitch's fault, not hers! It was all part of his scheme and she wasn't about to fall for his lies again. She considered the Guardians as loyal friends now. Even Bunny; their friendship had grown immensely which was why his rejection hurt so much more.

Was he still afraid of her? What about the others? The panic began to escalate and she quickly pushed the notion from her head. She was sick of Pitch's mind games.

'Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice? Not a chance.' Nona knew she needed to stay strong; if the fear consumed her all would be lost. She would be destroyed giving Pitch complete control.

Worst of all, no one else knew about this.

Nona stumbled forward before leaping into the air. She needed to get home.

...

Jack started a light snowfall as he wandered through Nona's forest. He was worried; her phantoms were slowly getting worse and there was nothing he could do. As a distraction he's started to spruce the place up. After a long struggle he'd finally managed to get the trees back in order but there was no way he was lighting jack-o'-lanterns; fire was not his thing.

An unexpected rustling made him jump. Spinning around he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nona, you scared me!"

She gave a weak laugh. Jack's presence was an unexpected surprise; she only hoped Pitch wasn't following her. Hunching over, she rested her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. The fear was spreading faster than she'd anticipated.

Jack looked over her shoulder expectantly, raising a confused eyebrow. "Where's Bunny?"

'So he had come to rescue me after all' she thought as she straightened up. Taking a deep breath she began to speak "He's gone; probably to warn the others."

"Why? What's Pitch-"

"It's not Pitch, it's me." She sighed.

"You?" he grinned in disbelief.

"Yes _me,_" She yelled "because he saw _me _kissing Pitch."

"You kissed Pitch?!" he shouted; now both his eyebrows were raised.

"Stop interrupting and let me explain!" she barked. "_He_ kissed me, so he could poison me with fear."

Jack stopped smiling.

Just then, Nona felt her legs give out, but Jack was quick to catch her in his arms. An irritated blush spread across her face. She hated feeling vulnerable, especially in front of others.

Jack helped her to her feet, giving her a suspicious look. "Are you-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped shoving his arms away; sometimes she was too proud for her own good.

"You're not _fine, _Nona." There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Does Bunny know about this?"

Nona wearily shook her head. "He doesn't know about the poison, he thinks I'm a threat. He's scared of me Jack." She took a deep breath. "Worst of all, he doesn't know that Pitch isn't after me anymore."

Jack's expression was wrought with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bunny's the new target." She replied.

He shook his head in disbelief. "But then why would go to the trouble of poisoning-" Jack placed the palm of his hand against his head. "He's going to use the fear to control you, just like he controlled your phantoms!"

She just nodded unable to speak; all this talk about Bunny had her thinking about prior events. Still she couldn't help but notice Jack staring at her.

"Why aren't you fading this time?"

"Because I'm stronger." Nona responded with a weak smile "Pitch must have realised that doubt wasn't going to be enough this time, so he's _forced_ the fear into me. But because it's not self induced," she felt her lip tremble slightly "the fear will consume me completely, likely killing me, and once I'm out of the picture Pitch will have free rein over Halloween and no one will be able to stop him."

"But what does any of this have to do with Bunny?"

Nona thread her fingers into her hair, attempting to keep the panic at bay. "He's going to destroy him too, eliminating all hope. Then, he'll do the same to the rest of you-"

"Leaving nothing but fear and darkness." Jack murmured. "That's exactly what he tried to do when I became a Guardian."

She nodded her head vigorously. "And if you don't stop him-"

"That's not going to happen." He smirked "What do you want me to do?"

Nona's heart swelled, there was still a chance. "Go!" she cried "Warn the others and tell them what I've told you."

Jack sent her a curt nod as he jumped into the wind. "I'm on it!"

Nona watched him disappear, smiling sadly. 'I hope so Jack, because we're going to need all the help we can get...'


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry if I'm updating too fast, but I want to get as much written before the term becomes too busy. The next one will be out soon. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to review.**

**Ch 14.**

"Impossible." North boomed; Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

Frustrated Bunny threw his arms up in the air. "Look mate, I'm tellin' you, that's what I saw!"

Tooth stared at the kissing forms of above Sandy's head while North continued to shake his head in disbelief; in an instant the image burst.

"Bunny," She argued "There's no way Nona would so such a thing."

He frowned. "C'mon Tooth-", but a cold burst of air cut him off when the workshop doors flew open.

"She's right." Jack hollered.

Bunny scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And ah suppose you would know?"

"Actually, ya, I do." Jack retorted with a glare.

Soaring over he landed down in front of Bunny, and immediately the tension in the room began to increase.

Closing the distance between them he started to speak "Are you afraid of her Bunny?"

He leaned in defiantly; it had been a while since they had confronted one another like this. "I'm not afraid of anything, remember?"

Jack squinted his eyes. "Really? Because when I spoke to her it sure didn't sound that way."

"She can't be trusted-"

"You trusted her!" he shouted back.

"Listen-"

"No you listen!" he shouted; Bunny was acting ridiculous. "She believes in you! In the past, she risked her life to save yours. The least you could do is _try _to do the same."

Bunny shook his head. "Nah mate, she can save herself." Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms.

'And I thought I was cold.' Jack thought as he stood in disbelief; he _really _was full of himself. Shaking his head, the winter spirit started to walk away, when Tooth hovered over to his side.

"Jack, what's this all about?" she asked.

He exhaled slowly, adjusting the grip on his staff. "Nona's dying."

"Dying...?" Tooth repeated in disbelief.

"Ya." He replied dismally. Taking a deep breath he proceeded to tell the others everything he knew about Pitch's plan, the poison, and Nona's current condition. Once he was finished speaking, he turned to face Bunny but the Pooka was gone.

North and Sandy both shrugged their shoulders in confusion, Tooth zipped out of the room; Jack rolled his eyes 'Just great.'

"Come! We must find them." North boomed as he headed towards

...

Bunny sat on his haunches staring up at the Globe. Why couldn't he control his temper?

'No one can _cool _your temper, y_a brumby.'_

His squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. 'Nona...' Abruptly, Tooth appeared placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. She had been quick to find him after he'd stormed out of the workshop.

"Hey champ, you feeling alright?" In an instant, Bunnymund curled in on himself, as silent sobs wracked his body. Tooth began to pet his fur in a comforting fashion; she'd never seen him this worked up before.

"Hey," she whispered "she'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

...

Nona stumbled across the forest floor; evening was fast approaching. Turning her gaze to her house she noticed the Jack-o'-lanterns were unlit, immersing the place in darkness. Shifting her gaze she spotted her phantoms cowering amongst the dying trees; a strong gust of wind sent more of their leaves tumbling.

Nona turned her attention towards the sky searching for Jack, but he wasn't there. Just then, she felt a surge of fear swell through her body; the pain was almost unbearable.

With a strangled cry, she compelled her legs to move towards the edge of the forest. In there she could hide from Pitch and boy would have a devil of a time trying to find her. More importantly it would buy the others some time.

Nona cried out in pain as another wave of fear sent her toppling to the ground. She wasn't going to make it.

...

Bunnymund glanced over his shoulder at Tooth with a sheepish smile. "Thanks." he murmured. If Jack or any other the others found out about this he'd never live it down.

"Not at all." Tooth beamed, but it sounded forced.

Bunny lowered his head with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Are you really afraid of Nona?" He could hear the concern in her voice, but he couldn't find the nerve to respond. Suddenly he heard her release a small giggle.

"Oh, you're afraid of something alright, but it's not Nona." His eyes went wide.

"What are you talkin' abo-" but North's heavy footsteps cut him off.

"Aha!" the old man shouted. "I've found you."

...

Pitch stood above the small figure lying on the forest floor. "What a pity..." he cooed. Bending over he pulled back the hood exposing Nona's tear stained face crumpled in agony. The nightmare king smiled as he ran his fingers through her darkening hair.

The transformation was nearly complete.

Quickly he gathered the girl into his arms, but he didn't get far before North's sleigh slammed into the ground behind him.

"Stop!" the old man bellowed, but Pitch just smiled maliciously.

"You're too late." He yelled, revealing Nona's limp body; Tooth gasped.

Completely enraged, Jack launched a wave of ice over the dark spirit but Pitch was quick to launch his own counter attack. Just then, Bunny sprinted forward hurling his boomerangs at him; but it was futile. Pitch had already begun to disappear into the darkness taking Nona with him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ch 15.**

Nona slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Nothing had changed; she was still in a cage and it was still dark, just as it had been the first day.

With a groan she raised her head, trying to shake the grogginess from her mind. Losing and regaining consciousness was becoming routine. When the pain was too much she'd black out, only to wake up again. It was exhausting; even though it seemed like all she did was sleep, there was no rest involved. Her pleasant dreams had been replaced with endless nightmare, full of pain and loneliness.

Griping at the vestiges of her cloak she rolled onto her back, trying her best to get comfortable. The fear never stopped attacking her, it wanted her body and as painful as it was, staying awake was the best way to slow the process down. Nona stared up at the vaulted ceiling. So far she'd managed to avoid the final transformation, but her strength was waning.

Another pang of fear shot through her. She clutched her sides in misery; she couldn't keep this up much longer. Exhaling a shaky breath, she closed her eyes. 'Somebody please... help me.'

...

Nona had been missing for months. The Guardians had searched everywhere for her or any sign of Pitch but they were unsuccessful. Now Halloween was fast approaching and children were busy preparing for the festivities, while the Guardians primed themselves for battle. Without Nona around, their time was just about out.

Back in Burgess, Jack paced alongside his pond spinning his staff absentmindedly. Bunny sat beneath the trees watching him before he turned his attention back to his boomerangs. He'd taken it all back; without Nona around he felt empty and scared. He wanted her to come back home safe because he needed her.

_They _needed her.

Jack paused with a serious expression. "We _will_ find her."

Bunny let out a sigh. "I know mate... we have to."

...

Pitch made his way closer to the cage; he couldn't help but smile as the tortured cries reverberated through his chambers. Nona was clearly suffering immeasurable pain, but her struggles continued.

His smile faded; "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd just give in." The spirit scowled up at him; she was strong and he was growing impatient.

"Face it, you've lost." He spat.

Clutching at the bars she released another tortured scream before she let her shoulders drop. She knew he was right. The pain was pure agony; it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. Collapsing onto the floor she watched the nightmares begin to seep into her cage, tears blurring her vision.

'I'm so sorry...I've failed.' The nightmares started to surround her, their black sand slowly engulfing her body. She closed her eyes in defeat; she had no strength left to fight anymore.

'Guess I'm not a Guardian after all.'

In an instant, the pain faded away. In fact she couldn't feel anything anymore; no pain, no sadness, _no fear_...

She choked on a bitter laugh as the sand swallowed her whole, leaving nothing but darkness.

Pitch smiled. "It's time."

Reaching forward he opened the cage door, as he walked over to the black mass; slowly, the sand started to recede.

"Look at you!" he cooed, trailing his fingers through the black hair. The creature leaned into his touch, her yellow eyes watching him with earnest. His smile grew; she was perfect.

"No Name," he breathed as he stroked the side of her face. "My beautiful little _nightmare_."

...

Jamie's mother walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Jamie, your friends are here."

"Coming!" he shouted.

Halloween had finally come, and he was ecstatic. This year he'd tried to make his costume as scary as possible in order to impress Nona; he only hoped he got the chance to see her. Holding out his arms in front of the mirror he let out a groan. What could be scarier than a zombie?

Rushing down the stairs he greeted his friends at the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Jamie. Nice costume." Pippa replied.

One of the boys fiddled with his glasses as he spoke. "You should see the route we picked; we're going to get tons of candy this year!"

His friends started to make their way to the sidewalk while he slipped on his shoes.

"Hurry up Jamie." Pippa whined.

"Ya, we have some serious territory to cover!"

"Alright I'm coming!" he exclaimed.

"Not so fast," his mother said, stepping in front of him. "You're taking Sophie with you."

On cue, Sophie ran to the front door giggling in her blood stained costume. "Zombie, rawr!"

Jamie laughed at her antics, as he beckoned her to follow. "C'mon Sophie." Holding out his hand, he led her over to his friends.

"Be careful, alright? And make sure you're back by curfew." His mother called.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom."


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long to update, but I finally got the technical errors sorted out! Thanks again to all my readers for being so patient. Don't be afraid to review. Enjoy!**

**Ch 16.**

The Guardians sat in North's sleigh, watching as children ran rampant through the streets. Sandy remained unscathed by all the chaos; he was used to working alongside Nona, especially during Halloween.

It was one of the reasons he missed her; even though he wasn't one to talk, she had always enjoyed having conversations with him. Unlike the others, she actually took the time to listen to what he had to say. But he also enjoyed listening to her too, especially her laughter. It was genuine, light, and incredibly contagious inspiring some his most wonderful dreams.

Turning his head, he could see Bunny staring off into the distance; he knew that the Guardian of Hope had started to develop a soft spot for her. After all, he could see people's dreams; but he wasn't surprised. Nona had many admirable qualities, she just didn't realize it. Deep down, Sandy knew she was fighting with something and he feared it was finally starting to consume her. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the children's squeals of fright and joy.

Jack grinned as he watched a group of kids examine their sugary spoils. He sent Tooth a sideways glance; with all this candy going around she was going to be very busy in the near future. But amidst all the excitement and pandemonium he could feel the tension that had everyone on edge. They knew Pitch was going to strike tonight; it was just a question of when.

Growing anxious, North suggested they split up to cover more ground, and Jack knew exactly where he was going to go.

...

Jamie's friends had rushed on ahead of him. In fact he hadn't even made it down the block before his sister had started to protest. "Sophie!" he whined, but she wouldn't budge.

A Jack-o'-lantern was sitting on the street corner with its sinister grin and glowing eyes.

He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her "Don't you remember what Nona said?"

Sophie just shook her head as he started to move ahead. "Those pumpkins are like your nightlight Sophie; they keep the Boogieman away."

Satisfied she started to follow her brother's lead, when he abruptly stopped.

"Jack?"

Sophie giggled as the winter spirit landed in front of them, taking note of their clothing. Jack smirked. "Nice costumes."

"Thanks!" Jamie beamed. "Do you think Nona will like them?"

Jack shifted his gaze, taking Jamie by surprise. "Jack what's wrong?"

He sighed "Nona's missing."

Jamie's felt his stomach flutter. "But what about Pitch..."

Instantly Jack perked up with his cocky grin back in place. "That's why I'm around, remember? The whole _Guardian _thing. Anyway, as long as you have fun you'll be safe."

Jamie nodded his head in understanding; but he couldn't help his feelings of disappointment. All he wanted this Halloween was a chance to see Nona again.

Jack nudged his shoulder playfully. "C'mon Jamie, cheer up."

Sophie smiled up at her brother encouragingly, before pulling him towards the next house.

After a quick farewell, the two of them rushed on ahead. Once out of sight, Jack's smile faded. Jamie was a smart kid; the instant he heard about Nona's disappearance he knew that meant there would be trouble from Pitch.

He cringed as he jumped into the wind; as much as he hated to admit it, he knew _fun_ wasn't going to be enough this time.

...

It was turning out to be a rather quiet evening for Bunny. He had been paired up with Sandy, but he would rather be with Jack. However, he knew the boy preferred being _with _the children as opposed to just watching them. And there were other reasons too; the main one was their argument. Ever since then Jack had been giving him the _cold_ shoulder, which he found very amusing. The other reason was Pitch. Due to the nature his plans they couldn't allow him to face the nightmare king alone. That's why he was with the Sandman, because without Nona around, he was the best defense they had.

Bunny continued to race across the rooftops as the dream keeper glided on ahead; it took little effort to keep up. Still, he couldn't help but sigh with relief as they entered the town of Burgess.

Abruptly he came to a halt, before turning his nose to the air. 'That scent...'

"Bunny..." a voiced called. Oblivious, Sandy continued to drift on ahead, but he wasn't surprised; the voice had been faint, even to his sensitive ears.

"Bunny..." it called again. That time had been a little bit louder.

Twisting around, he started to hone in on the familiar voice; it was coming from the park.

"Bunny!" Without a second thought he bounded forward. 'That voice, that scent...' He knew exactly who it was.

There, just beyond the street lamp sat a small figure in a dark cloak. "Nona...?" he breathed, heart pounding in his chest.

"Bunny?"

Her whimper caused his fur to stand on end; something wasn't right.

Without warning, nightmares swarmed around them, filling the air with anguished screams. He crouched over, pulling his ears down. Were those Nona's screams? Glancing up he could see that she wasn't making a sound, but he was certain it was her voice.

Abruptly, a rope of yellow sand slammed down in front of him silencing the horrid noise. Sandy and Jack rushed in front of him, as the figure's eyes started to glow ominously from beneath it's hood.

Sandman's eyes widened with surprise; the eyes were yellow!

Jack faltered. "I-is that... Nona?"

Bunny swallowed hard. "No mate, that's a nightmare."


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's the next instalment. BTW Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep it up! Enjoy. **

**Ch 17.**

Pitch emerged from the shadows. "You're absolutely right." He commended, his malicious laughter resonating through the air. Sandy fumed as the dark spirit placed his hands upon the girl's shoulders.

"What is that thing?" Jack seethed.

"_Thing_?" Pitch scoffed. "And here I thought you'd be so happy to see your old friend again. But, I suppose there have been a few... _changes._"

Bunny clenched his fists, as the dark spirit started to pull back her hood; they barely recognized the face beneath.

"Allow me to introduce, the new and improved No Name."

Her wicked smile sent a shiver up Bunny's spine. This was not their Sheila, she didn't make him feel safe at all. This girl was pale with hair as black as North's coal; she was terrifying.

"What a foolish girl," He laughed. "No one can escape fear."

They stood completely speechless.

"You should have heard her screams!" He jeered, before locking gaze with Bunny's. "Oh wait, I suppose you already _did."_

Bunnymund felt his blood run cold.

"But you knew all along she was never meant to be a Guardian, right?" he sneered, pulling his hand away. "I guess you were right."

Suddenly the creature began to ascend into the air, while Pitch smirked at them deviously.

"Are you afraid?"

**...**

North gave his belly a pat as he stared up at the Moon. Its light was brighter than usual, just as it had been when Nona first disappeared.

It had begun. Picking up the reins he guided the sleigh around, when suddenly Toothiana appeared at his side.

"The attack," she cried "It's started!"

North nodded his head. "I know."

"How-"she stopped when he placed a hand his belly. "Right..."

Reaching into his pocket the North pulled out the snow globe. He paused to look at her, an expectant expression on his face .

"Right! My fairy's spotted Pitch in Burgess." She shifted slightly. "North, he's found Bunny."

"Then there is not much time." He stated, tossing the globe into the air.

...

The nightmares had managed to separate them, leaving Bunny alone with the creature. Bounding forward he tried to put some distance between them, but she was fast. Plummeting towards the ground she made a made another dive for him, but he stunned her with his egg bombs, before racing on ahead.

Even in the midst of battle Bunny couldn't help the ach in his heart. He may be Pitch's target, but it seemed excessively cruel to use Nona as a weapon against him. There was no way they could hurt her; she was practically family.

Jumping into a nearby bush, he kept out of sight, peering out through the leaves. Finally, when the creature came into view, he stood, hurling a boomerang in her direction, smirking as she sunk into the ground below. 'Perfect'.

In an instant she appeared behind him, giving him just enough time to duck out of the way of his boomerang. Direct hit.

The creature stumbled back with a groan, clutching at her head as Pitch emerged, shaking his head in mock sorrow. "Really? You're going to put her through more pain? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

Bunny glared at the nightmare king, trying his best to ignore the comment.

"All she wanted was to prove her worth as a Guardian, _hoping _some one cared enough to save her. But when that someone finally came, she was dismissed." Pitch mocked "The same family she was trying to protect rejected her."

Bunny stared at the girl in front of him, and for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of hurt in her glowing eyes.

"Nona...I-I'm sorry."

...

There was nothing but darkness, _pitch black darkness_.

Her worst nightmare had finally consumed her, now she was completely alone. She never would have guessed that her worst fear was isolation; she'd already spent close to three centuries alone, why the sudden change in heart?

Nona would have cried if she could have; she was a failure and a weakling. In the past she had believed in herself, but it hadn't been enough. Now the only thing that stood between her and death were the few children that still believed in her. But that would quickly change; once they saw the monster she had become, they would no longer believe and the Spirit of Halloween would cease to exist.

'No,' she thought adamantly. 'Even if that happens, I will not give up; I will always believe in myself... I just hope that's enough.'

_"Nona...I'm sorry."_

'Bunny?'

Nona sighed with relief; she could hear his voice again and it made her feel safe.

_"Ya believed in me...but..."_

'But nothing, I will always believe in you, because without you there's no hope. ' Suddenly the nightmare began to recede.

...

"How touching." Pitch scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Certain that Nona had been destroyed, Bunny shifted his gaze to the ground completely guilt ridden. He should have known the kiss was an attack; why hadn't he believed in her? But he was pulled from his thoughts when something moved out of the corner of his eye.

Twisting around he faced the creature, only to be met by a pair of deep blue eyes.

"You may have stopped believing in me, but I have _never_ stopped believing in you."

Bunny was dumbfounded "Nona?"

She simply nodded her head, unable to speak; the nightmare was back. Doubling over, she let lose a horrendous scream. In an instant Bunny was at her side, but she shoved him away. The next time she opened her eyes, the hideous yellow glow had returned.

With a shriek the creature threw herself at Bunny, but he leapt away just in time, sending her plummeting into the surrounding nightmares.

All at once they began to dissipate, revealing a small neighborhood.

"Nona?"

Bunny could see Jamie and Sophie a few feet away. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh no..."


	19. Chapter 18

**Woot! Here's the next part. Oh, the thumbnail on the story is my illustration of Nona. If you have another in mind don't worry about it. Sometime's I get irritated by character descriptions so I understand. Other wise, I can post the link to a larger image. Just let me know. Don't forget to review. **

**Ch 18.**

This was not good. Grabbing onto Jamie and Sophie, Bunny leapt away. At some point he had lead the creature into the suburbs, but where were all the other children?

Once a safe distance away, he quickly scanned the area before setting the two of them down. Within an instant he could feel small arms embracing his leg again.

"Hop, Hop!" Sophie squealed.

Despite the circumstances Bunny couldn't help but smile, until he caught of glimpse of Jamie. The boy was searching his face for answers.

"What happened to her?"

Bunny wasn't sure what to tell the boy, but it's not like he had much time to think before she appeared again.

"Run!" he shouted at them.

But the creature didn't miss a beat; rising into the air she charged straight at him. Fortunately, Jamie reacted fast enough to get out of the way; but his sister was not so lucky. Noticing her distress, Bunny snatched Sophie into his arms, curling his body around her protectively as he braced for impact.

But the blow never came.

The creature roared in frustration as a swarm of phantoms captured it in a vice grip.

Bunny eyes went wide; Nona was still able to protect them. It was then that he noticed Jamie's defiant stance.

The boy started to inch his was closer to the writhing form.

"I-I'm not afraid of you Nona!" He yelled. "I know you're still in there."

Sophie snuggled against Bunny's chest with a smile.

"You believe...?" he whispered.

...

Pitch's mouth formed a thin line; he was furious. Her phantoms were supposed to be under his control, not hers! Had he underestimated her?

The nightmare king watched Jamie get even closer to his nightmare; the boy wasn't afraid, and that was a problem. If the children started to believe in her again...

"We'll see about that." he muttered to himself, and with a quick wave of his arm, sent his army of nightmares in for the attack.

...

"Come on Nona!" Jamie shouted. "You can do it."

The three of them watched as the creature's struggles begin to cease. It was then Bunny realized where Nona's strength was coming. Swallowing his pride, Bunny finally started to be honest with himself. Nona was devoted to protecting the children, and the Guardians. He had been a fool to question her loyalty.

"I believe in ya, Nona." He could see Sophie staring at him from his arms; thank MiM he had fur to hide the embarrassment on his face. Turning his attention back to the creature he could see her glowing eyes fade as the phantoms released her from their grip. Unexpectedly, Bunny felt the ground vibrate beneath his feet as a stampede of nightmares headed straight for them. "Jamie!"

Jamie spun around in time to see nightmares barrelling towards him, but he was frozen in fear.

With Sophie safe in his grasp Bunny bounded after him, just as Nona rushed past. Within seconds, she had Jamie in her grasp.

Looping back around he watched her head off towards town square, before placing Sophie onto his back. Once she had a secure hold of his fur, he bolted after her.

...

Jamie swung his legs beneath the Spirit whooping in delight. "I knew you could do it!" Nona joined in his laughter as they flew through the streets.

Craning his neck Jamie smiled up at her. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too." She replied, with a soft smile. "By the way, I like your costume."

He beamed at the compliment; all his hard work had paid off! This was the best Halloween ever. Not only did he get to see Nona, but now he was flying too. Just then Jack flew past, yanking him from Nona's grasp.

He stared on in horror, as she tumbled to the ground. "Jack, what are you doing?" he cried as they joined her on the ground.

In a split second Jack had his staff pressed at her throat. "Jamie run!" He yelled.

"Jack please!" her voice trembled "I-it's me No Name!" But he just pressed his staff closer, until Jamie shoved it away.

"Jamie, what are you doing!"

The boy stood in front of Nona protectively. "It's true Jack! She saved me from the nightmares."

He sent them a skeptical glance before he finally noticed Nona's eyes. They were no longer that hideous yellow, but the midnight blue he was so used to. Hastily he brought his staff back down to his side.

"Nona. I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She replied, as she staggered to her feet. Jack's attack had taken a lot out of her and the nightmare wasted no time in taking advantage of her waning strength. She clutched her stomach as a wave of pain coursed through her; she needed to stay strong. But in order to do that, she needed more believers.

"Jack listen, you have to get the children to believe in me! It's the only way we can stop Pitch."

His expression was of utter confusion.

"Listen, if they believe in me, I can conquer my nightmare. But believing in me isn't going to be enough on its own. Fear is what you make of it; they have to use their imaginatio-" She abruptly stopped, clutching her head with a groan.

Jamie nodded his head in understanding before she sunk to her knees. Jack quickly rushed to her side but she pulled back with a scream. "RUN!"

Without a second thought he grabbed hold of Jamie before leaping into the wind.

...

Sandy cracked another whip of dream sand into the swarm; he'd been stuck in battle every since he'd be separated from the others; fortunately, North and Tooth had found him not long after that. Now the three of them were in as standoff against some stray nightmares. The creatures had been terrorizing the children all evening, leaving the streets practically empty.

Nothing was said between the three of them, but he could tell they were worried. Pitch was dangerous enough, and it would only get worse with more fear.

Suddenly, Jack and Jamie appeared from the sky, sending a wave of frost over the remaining creatures.

"Jack!" North boomed as he nonchalantly sliced through the final nightmare. "What is new?"

"There's been a change in plans; we need to recruit new believers." He replied.

Tooth looked completely puzzled. "What's going on Jack?"

"It's Nona,"

Tooth's eyes wide with surprise. "She's alive?"

Jamie nodded his head excitedly which caused North's smile to grow. "This is great news!" He bellowed.

"Not exactly." Jack interjected.

Tooth frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jamie finally spoke up, "She's been turned into a monster and she needs our help."

Jack looked at the others eagerly. "So are you in?"

"Of course!" North bellowed, Sandy and Tooth nodding in agreement.

"Can we take the sleigh?" Jamie chirped.

North gave a hearty laugh as he looked at Jack. "What did I tell you? Everyone loves the sleigh."

...

Much to his chagrin, Bunny hadn't been able to keep up with Nona. Pitch's nightmares had managed to get in his way. Still, he'd made it to the town square just in time to see Jack fly off with Jamie in tow while Nona reverted back into that monstrosity of a nightmare.

Now he and Sophie stood off to the side, watching the phantoms ensnare her once again. But this time it took much less effort; her body was becoming fatigued, along with her spirit. He frowned when he heard her agonized groan 'You shouldn't have to face this alone Nona.'

But he knew there was nothing he could do for her at this point.

Sophie gave a light tug on his fur, catching his attention. Slowly she held out a small glowing object. It was a toy jack-o'-lantern.

"There you are, ya lil' ankle biter." He chuckled, crouching down. "That's a nice little biddy you got there."

He smiled weakly when she offered him the small pumpkin before gesturing towards Nona. She wanted him to send Nona's nightmares away and it tore at his heart.

"Cheer up Kangaroo!" Jack crowed, as he landed beside him; bending down the winter spirit ruffled Sophie's hair. "Hey Sophie, are you going to help us take down the Boogieman?"

She nodded vigorously, clutching the toy pumpkin close.

"Alright then." He laughed.

Bunny shot him a questioning look. "What's this all about Frostbite?"

"We're going to save Nona."

His eyebrows shot up. "How-" suddenly, North's sleigh landed behind them.

"Aha, Bunny! Good to see you."

"Took you long enough!"

Jack leaned over as if searching for something. "Where is everyone?"

Tooth smiled. "They're on their way!"

Just then, Sandy appeared on the street corner with a procession of costume clad children behind him. Jack crouched on top of his staff smiling as they rushed towards them, Jamie in the lead.

Stopping in front of Jack, the boy smiled, before turning to face the crowd. "Alright everyone, tonight we're going to take down the Boogieman and save Halloween." There was a low murmur as the children started to whisper to each other.

"C'mon you guys! Nona has always protected us, and now it's our turn to save her." The whispers stopped and he paused to scan their faces. "Every Halloween we dress up and become monsters, heroes and whatever else we can think of because we use our imaginations. For once, we become something we're not and nothing can scare us. We need to face our fears, so let's use our imaginations and win this fight!"

Their voices roared into the night as they cheered unanimously.

Bunny smiled fondly; Nona's center was imagination. 'She's creative enough' he thought, recalling the grinning egglet. Turning his head he searched for her, but his attention was cut short when he heard horses braying in the distance.

The nightmares were back and they were approaching fast. Leaping into the air Jack sent a wave of frost into their path.

Pitch watched from a nearby rooftop, his expression grim. "I thought you were the Guardian of fun, Jack! " he hollered "But you always seem to ruin mine."

The children started to back away, as the nightmares began to encroach, when out of nowhere a horseman burst through the herd, its jack-o'-lantern glowing ominously.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Well that's new."

All the Guardians, except Sandy, readied for attack as it stopped in front of Sophie. The little girl tensed, gripping her toy pumpkin tightly.

"Sophie!" Jamie cried, but Sandy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the monster reached out to stroked Sophie's head gently.

Glancing up Sophie started as the head transform into a hood; she let out a small gasp as Nona's smiling face appeared. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The children gawked as the spirit turned to face them.

"Fear can be a strength, or a weakness, good or bad-"

"Real or Imaganed." Bunny finished.

Nona felt her heart leap, as she sent him a look of gratitude. "Exactly; but you guys have nothing to fear, because I see some pretty amazing costumes. Now all you have to do is believe."

Pippa grinned up at her. "Pitch picked the wrong kids to mess with, because we'e the scary ones tonight!"

"Alright then! Who's ready to have some fun?" Jack shouted.

Jamie rushed over, gripping his sister's hand. "Ready, Sophie?" She nodded her head, and within seconds the group was charging forwards, laughing as the nightmares began to back away.

The Guardians were quick to join in, destroying the creatures as they went. Pitch was going down.


	20. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys aren't getting bored! Feel free to give me any feedback. Enjoy :)**

**Ch 19.**

Pitch clenched his jaw as he watched the children take on his nightmares. His plan was failing, and it was all thanks to that blasted girl. She would pay for this!

Scanning the crowd furiously, he searched for the spirit, but somehow he'd lost sight of her. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, as he let out a roar. "Nona!"

"Boo."

He stiffened, whipping around to come face to face with her phantom horse, as it snorted at him.

She pulled her hood back with a laugh. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

He sneered as she dismounted the beast, its form deteriorating as her phantoms separated to gather around her.

His beautiful nightmare was gone! This wasn't supposed to happen, but his thoughts broke off when the ghostly creatures charged to attack.

Hurling himself onto the ground, he narrowly missed the onslaught, when they swung around for a second go. However, Nona raised a hand, before wordlessly directing them to the battle below.

Pitch scrambled to his feet, with a wicked laugh. "You think you can defeat me on your own?" Immediately he started to attack her ruthlessly, but his strikes passed right through her.

"You were right Pitch." She smirked, as she inched her way closer. "I am a ghost."

"No Name, wait" He took a hasty step back. "I was just trying to help you."

She crossed her arms skeptically. "Enough lies Pitch."

"Don't you see? You were meant to be something far greater, scarier," he bellowed. "An eternal nightmare!"

"Oh, but I am Pitch. As the Spirit of Halloween, I will always be your very own never-ending nightmare." He watched her form ascend into the air. "Are you scared?"

Swooping down, she brought her face just inches away from his. "Because you should be."

Backing up, Pitch bumped the edge of the roof. Turning his gaze over his shoulder he could see his nightmares cowering in the street below, as Sandy brought his whips back around.

"Face it Pitch,"

He watched in horror as the Sandy delivered the final blow.

"You've lost."

"No!" he bellowed; but it was too late. His nightmares had already reverted back into dreams. Turning his head he stared at her in disbelief as she sent him a mocking smile.

"Don't you see Pitch? Anyone can turn fear into fun. All it takes is a little imagination." Nona watched him stumble away, before retreating to his shadows.

Smiling triumphantly, she leapt off the roof to join her comrades, but she didn't make it very far.

"Nona!" Tooth cried, tackling her in mid-air. Sandy was quick to join them, his eyes twinkling as he smiled; it made her giggle. Tightly wrapping her arms around the fairy, she let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to be back."

Settling onto the ground, Tooth finally released her from the embrace before North's strong arms snatched her up again as he pulled her against his massive chest with a hearty laugh.

"You did well." He murmured, before setting her back down gently. A smile graced his features as Jack casually sauntered over to them. Was he actually trying to play cool?

Nona rolled her eyes before pulling the winter spirit into a hug. "You know, you _are _Jack Frost, so being _cool_ comes naturally." He chuckled at the remark.

"We missed you Nona." He whispered, tightening his grip.

She closed her eyes, letting herself relax into the hug when a cough interrupted their moment.

Pulling back, she looked over Jack's shoulder. North locked his gaze with hers, using his eyes to gesture towards Bunny. She could see the Pooka in the distance, hunched over with his back facing the group. Without a second thought she rushed over to his side.

"Best not to wake the dead mate." Bunny said, glancing up over his shoulder. _Zombie _Sophie was curled up in his arms, fast asleep.

Nona smiled down affectionately; Sophie definitely held a special place in his heart; she couldn't help but feel envious. "I think it's about time we get all these _restless spirits _home." She replied gesturing towards the crowd of children.

With a light chuckle he stood up. "Lead the way."

...

Eventually, the Guardians had all the children returned to their homes safe and sound. With Pitch out of the way things had finally started to settle down. Nona sat down on the curb, watching as North and Jack settled into the sleigh; if only she could go home too.

The evening's events were finally starting to catch up with her. The fatigue had drained her body and it was obvious she needed to rest. Thinking ahead, Nona had already dispatched her phantoms, but it was only a matter of time before she would have to join them.

The battle maybe over but Halloween wasn't which only made her feel incompetent. Tooth had fought just as hard as her, and she was already into the swing of things, while Sandy had just finished his rounds in Burgess.

With a weary sigh she watched the sleigh launch through the portal, before pulling her hood back up. She wasn't even an official Guardian and already she felt like she was being run off her feet. Raising a hand over her mouth she released a yawn. "Who am I kidding?"

Standing up, she started to make her way down the street when she stopped to gaze up at the moon; in an instant her world shifted.

"-ona"

She groaned as the familiar ache coursed through her body. The attack had been so fast she hadn't even had time to react.

"Nona!" She could feel someone lifting her up.

Squinting her eyes she could see Bunny's worried face come into view.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

Just then Bunny hoisted her up as Pitch emerged out of the alley.

"How convenient," he jeered, smiling menacingly "Two birds, one stone."

"I'm no bird, mate"

Pushing Bunny's arms away Nona stumbled forward. "It's over Pitch."

"Really? Look at you Nona. You're exhausted, there's no way you can win."

Without warning, yellow sand began to surround them and Bunny smirked, before leaping protectively in front Nona. "You're not lookin' so hot yourself mate."

But he knew Pitch had a point h; Nona was weak and they needed to get to safety. Sending Sandy a curt nod, he tapped the ground, before lowering himself onto his haunches.

Glancing, over his shoulder he got the girls attention. "Hop on."

Nona sent him questioning look, before climbing onto his back; she could feel his laughter. Under normal circumstances she would have protested, but she was in no state for a fight; verbal or otherwise. Tentatively, wrapping her arms around his neck she let her fingers relax into his silky fur.

He grinned at her mischievously. "Buckle up."


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch 20.**

Nona squinted her eyes as they rocketed through the tunnel; she finally understood how he was able to hide all those eggs in one night.

"Remind me to never challenge you to a race!" she hollered.

...

Sandy smiled down at Pitch's sleeping form. Lucky for him, the fight hadn't lasted long, and if all went well, the nightmare king would remain asleep for the rest of night. Rising off the ground, he turned to leave when something caught his eye.

Off in the distance several small objects glinted beneath the streetlights. Floating over he picked one up, and placed it in the palm of his hand.

It was a tooth.

He grinned excitedly; he had found Nona's missing teeth! Quickly, he gathered the others into his coat.

With a new found urgency Sandy rushed off to Toothiana's castle. He couldn't wait to share his discovery.

...

Back at the warren Nona, closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been less than 12 hours, and Bunny had already started to fight with her again.

"Ah don't see what the big deal is."

She sighed in frustration; they'd just been through this. "I can't just take the night off Bunny. The children need me."

Pivoting on her heel she turned to leave, but he promptly stood in her way.

"Yes they do, which is why you need to rest."

"I don't have time to rest!" she hollered. "It's Halloween night and I am the Spirit of Halloween. Without me, it's like having an Easter without an Easter Bun-" she instantly clasped her hands over her mouth, cursing herself when she saw his hurt expression.

She reached a hand out to him. "I-I didn't mean-" but he just leapt away shaking his head.

Nona pulled her hood down over her face. 'Idiot! How could you be so careless?' Halloween was important but so was her friendship with Bunny.

Now she was faced with another dilemma. 'Do I apologize or get back to work?'

Releasing a guilty sigh she decided she could spare a few more minutes, suspecting that phantoms could handle things in the meantime. Still she couldn't help but feel guilty; she was dumping more of _her_ responsibilities on them. Not to mention they were probably just as exhausted as she was.

"Weakling..." she muttered to herself.

Shoving her thoughts aside, Nona set out to find Bunny, but the task proved to be more difficult than she'd anticipated. She had no idea where he could be hiding. Unable to fly she set off on foot to find him; but after about thirty minutes, she had to stop and catch her breath. She knew better than to push herself but needed to apologize. 'If I were a rabbit where would I be?'

Shifting her gaze she spotted his burrow. 'Of course! He's probably just as tired as I am.'

Smiling she rushed over to the burrow, slowly creeping through the entrance.

"Bunny?" she whispered. Making her way further into the room she looked for any sign of him, but upon closer inspection all she found was an empty nest.

"I give up!" she whined collapsing into the bundle of softness. Rolling onto her back she stared up the dirt ceiling, scanning the little roots that were poking through.

'Bunny where are you?' Closing her eyes, Nona let out a frustrated sigh; she needed to get back to work.

'Still...I suppose I can wait a little longer.'

...

"This is fantastic!" Tooth cried. "We have to get these to her as soon as possible."

Sandy nodded in agreement, before formulating a message above his head.

Tooth smiled "That would be perfect Sandy. You can just drop them off when she's finished working."

Baby Tooth rushed to his side, holding out the small vial and he took with a grateful smile.

"Good luck!" she hollered, as he floated up on his golden cloud. Waving his goodbyes, he turned to stare down at the small vial of teeth before placing it into his coat.

The sooner he got these to Nona, the better.

...

Bunny yawned as he made his way back to his burrow. He worried about Nona, they all did. She could be so reckless sometimes, putting others needs ahead of her own. He had wanted her to go home and get some rest, but all she could think about were the children. Still, he understood the way she felt about Halloween; it was the same for him and Easter.

He gave a weary sigh; she could be so stubborn sometimes.

Making his way through the entrance he began to grumble in frustration. "Halloween without the Spirit of Halloween, is NOT the same as Easter without the-" He froze.

After their fight, he'd expected Nona to return to her work; needless to say he was more than a little surprised to find her curled up in his nest fast asleep.

Sure he was happy she was finally letting herself rest, but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. He let out an aggravated sigh. This day had taken its toll on him too, and there was no way he was giving up the comfort of his own nest. Jumping over her, he thanked MiM for his agility as he manoeuvred himself to the opposite side of the nest.

Lying down, he rolled onto his side with his back to the girl. This was going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter is so angsty. Hope you're enjoying the story. Please review! I'd love to hear from you :D **

**Ch 21.**

Nona awoke with a start, panic coursing through her body, and the remnants of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Her panic only escalated when she didn't recognize surroundings. Worst of all, she could hear the sounds of slow steady breathing. Bracing herself she turned her head to find Bunny, stretched out next to her fast asleep.

She had fallen asleep in his nest. 'Why didn't he wake me up?' she thought angrily. Clutching her cloak, she felt her bottom lip quiver. 'Now Halloween is ruined and it's all my fault...'

Unable to stop the cascade of tears, she rolled onto her side, attempting to stifle the sobs. 'I've failed, again!'

Bunny had just started to drift off when his ears twitched at the sound of snivelling; rolling over he spotted Nona's trembling form.

"H-Hey," he called softly; but his voice only made things worse. Without another thought he leapt over to her side.

"S'all right. I'm here." He cooed. Carefully, he pulled back her hood, uncovering the familiar autumn locks, which were now shrouding her tear stained face. Leaning in closer, he gingerly pushed them aside, wiping the tears away with his furry thumb.

"Bunny!" Nona choked, wrapping her hand around his paw.

In the next moment, she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. "You're safe. Trust me." he murmured softly.

She tightened her grip; 'He remembers...'

Relaxing against his chest she managed to find her voice again. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

He pulled back just enough to see her face.

"For all the terrible things I've said...and done." she sniffled. "I'm such a weakling! I don't even have enough strength to manage my own holiday anymore, let alone become a Guardian. I couldn't even defeat one lousy nightmare-"

"H-hold on! You think you're weak?" He couldn't help his look of astonishment. "You endured months of torture, took on Pitch and _won,_ and now because you're feelin' a bit tired ya think you're weak?"

She stared up at him in surprise.

"Ya not a weaklin' " He chuckled. "But you are a gumbi."

"B-but I still have to-" He silenced her with a stern look

"Hey, I'll have none a' that now; you're stayin' here Nona"

"But-"

He shook his head. "Ya already protected the children from Pitch, mate. Sandy can handle the rest."

She stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "With the help of my phantoms."

"Naturally."

His comment made her smile. "Thanks Bunny." He stroked the top of her head.

"Any time." Instinctively, she leaned into his touch, before the situation finally sunk in.

Abruptly he shifted his weight, releasing her with a nervous laugh. "Aha yea, we should prolly get some shut eye."

Nona snickered as he returned to the other side of the nest with haste. 'What a gumbi.'

...

Sandy had finally finished his rounds. Making his way to the warren he found Bunny fast asleep in his nest; but what he hadn't anticipated was finding Nona curled up beside him.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. It seemed like the Pooka's dreams were finally becoming a reality.

Making his way closer, he smiled tenderly down at the girl. It may have been Halloween, but she deserved a chance to rest, no one would think any less of her for missing it this one time, especially after everything that she'd been through.

Reaching into his coat Sandy placed the vial of teeth gently beside her.

After delivering the most pleasant dreams he could muster, he sent the pair a final smile before disappearing into the night.

...

Nona awoke feeling completely rejuvenated as she stretched her limbs leisurely. Oddly, she felt something heavy holding her down. Propping herself onto her elbows, she stared down the paw draped protectively across her waist. She smiled shifting her gaze over to Bunny's sleeping form, his face completely serene.

She sighed contentedly as she flopped back onto the nest; abruptly, something collided with the side of her head.

"What the-"reaching above she grabbed the offending object with a perplexed expression.

'My teeth? How did these get here?'

Nona stared at the familiar image of Charlotte; she cringed with anxiety but when she opened the small canister she found that all of them were accounted for. 'Still...'

Turning her head she stared at Bunny a little longer. She couldn't bear the thought of being rejected again. Phasing through his grasp she departed into the shadows.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

...

Bunny stifled a yawn before rolling onto his back. It took him a moment before he realized something wasn't right. Sitting up, he looked over his burrow with a frown; Nona was gone again.

Climbing out of bed he sauntered outside, squinting, as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. Stretching his limbs he raced off to a nearby tunnel. He knew where she was. And when he found her he wanted answers.

...

Nona sat down on her four-poster bed staring through the open doorway. It was good to be home, but she didn't remember her house feeling this empty. A ghostly arm reached out from beneath her bed, pulling her pant leg in a teasing manor. She gave a half hearted laugh as the phantom crawled up alongside her, patting its head gently before standing up again.

Making her way down the hall she headed for the stairs, stopping at the top. Idly, she traced the banister with her hand as she scanned the foyer below. She heard the grandfather clock chime in the distance.

'Why did they reject me...'

She had been debating all morning on what to do about the teeth; however, every time she thought about it her anxiety only increased. So far _her_ memories had turned out to be rather unpleasant, but she suspected that Pitch had intended that. Nonetheless, the thought of rejection terrified her and in her hands was the key to preserving what family she had left.

'All I want is to be loved!' The thought made her think of Bunny and the feeling of waking up in his arms.

Once downstairs, she walked over to the mantel picking up her vial of teeth. If her memories could prevent her from making the same mistake twice, the displeasure would be worth it.

"Thought I might find ya here."

"Bunny!" she gasped, shoving the vial into her pocket. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came ta find ya."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes, as if the answer was fairly obvious.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yea, it's you."

"M-me?" she stuttered in outrage.

"What's your problem Nona?" He prodded, stepping closer; she could feel her defenses rising.

"My problem?" she yelled.

"Yea!" he countered. "One minute I'm thinkin' everything's fine and in the next you've gone a disappeared again."

"Bunny-"

"Enough excuses Nona-"

"I'm sick of arguing with you!" she hollered "It's all we do anymore! I thought you were my friend; but I guess I was just _imagining_ things."

His expression hardened, but she just twisted away, trying to fight off the lump forming in her throat.

Frustrated with her demeanor, Bunny reached to turn her around when his paw passed through her.

He recoiled quickly, reminded of how she almost disappeared the first time.

"Just leave me alone." She whimpered.

And so he did.


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em' coming. The more I hear back the faster I write ;)**

**Ch 22.**

It had been five days since her fight with Bunny. Fortunately, Nona hadn't had much time to dwell on it. She had slacked off long enough and spent every night trying to make up for lost time. However, with Pitch out of the way, things were becoming increasingly quiet. Sure it gave her phantoms some well needed rest, but it was also unnerving.

Presently she was at the North Pole, pacing about the workshop. Somehow she'd managed to get herself into _another _argument.

"You _will _become a Guardian." North's voice remained adamant.

But she just shook her head. "I can't North, I'm not strong enough."

"Nonsense! You defeated Pitch."

"No, I didn't!" she exclaimed.

He folded the book, resting it against his side. "Nona, what's this all about?"

"Nothing, I'm just not ready that's all." She responded, spotting Phil with a bundle of gifts. "Say, I bet you could use some-"

"No." He barked.

Nona turned her head towards the ground. "I-I'm sorry North." she sighed "But I don't want to be a Guardian."

Without another word she rushed through the wall of the workshop, before landing into the deep snow outside. She needed to feel the cold as punishment for her actions, but what she'd said to him was true. She wasn't Guardian material; she was weak, a coward unable to even bring herself to watch her own memories.

Brushing the snow from her cloak she fixed her gaze to the Moon.

'I'm sorry MiM, but I'll only end up disappointing everyone. I promise, I will never stop protecting the children, but I'm just not strong enough to be a Guardian. If Pitch ever got a hold of me again...I'd never forgive myself. Don't you see? I'm dangerous, but they're not scared of me anymore because we've become a family. But I still need to keep them safe. So, as much as it kills me...'

She took in a shaky breath. "I'm going to leave the Guardians..." She felt a single tear escape down her cheek. "Please Forgive me."

...

North eyed the small box curiously; he'd seen it clatter to the floor as Nona had fled the room. Making his way closer he bent down to pick up the small vial. "Teeth?"

Turning it over in his hand he examined the image. "Nona..." he breathed. Quickly glancing around his workshop, he awakened the memories within. He needed to understand what was going on.

...  
Nona crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up tightly. She couldn't help but feel an unpleasant coldness surround her; her bed felt so empty.

'Better get used to it.' She thought to herself bitterly. Memories of Bunny's nest and his warmth of his arms flooded her mind. She'd do anything to protect him or any of the other Guardians. But...

_"Ya not a weaklin' "_

She stared at moon outside of her window. 'Yes I am.'

...

North shook his head sadly. He finally understood.

Charlotte had definitely been a whimsical young lady, but it came at a price. Her parents had deemed her behavior childish and unacceptable. In attempts to subdue her imagination, they had arranged a marriage, with the belief that adult responsibilities would be the solution. Convinced, that she was too unusual to attract a 'normal' suitor, they needed a way to ensure that she'd have a suitable husband.

North had admired her charisma though. She'd believed in herself, and rose to the challenge. After an intense argument with her parents she set out into the world, determined to find someone who would truly accept her. Thankfully, her uncle sympathized with her viewpoint and took her in, with the promise that she would take care of Preston in his late wife's absence.

It seemed like everything was falling into place. But her mission had been more difficult than she'd anticipated. Although Preston and a few of the other children had come to admire her, she remained the subject of ridicule and rejection.

Ostracised by her peers, Charlotte had spent a lot of time alone exploring, imagining and creating. She was different than the others and that scared them away.

North thumbed the small container. So this was the reason why Nona was acting so strangely. She was terrified of rejection. He'd noticed in the past, how she'd remained isolated working herself to the point of exhaustion, trying to please others.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'She wants love.'

Without warning, Sandy appeared in front of him with an annoyed expression pointing accusingly at the vial of teeth.

"Sandy." He chuckled.

Jets of sand flew out the Guardian's ears.

Straightening up, North beckoned him to follow "Come; there is much explaining to do."

...

A cold wind burst into Nona's bedroom. With a groan she scrambled out of bed. Rushing over she shut the windows, latching them back into place. Once secured, she turned to find Jack sprawled out across her bed sheets.

She sent him a glare, "It's f-freezing in here!" Rubbing her arms she clambered back under the covers, shoving him out of the way.

"Why are you here?" she mumbled from beneath the blankets.

He laughed "I was told you could use a cold shower, but there's only so much I can do"

"What makes you say that?" She demanded.

"Sandy."

She bolted upright, staring at him with wide eyes.

He smiled smugly. "I guess you and Kangaroo were getting pretty cozy."

She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "This isn't happening!"

"So..."

She turned her head, peering at him between fingers.

"When's my turn?"

"Why you-" she stood up on the mattress and slamming pillows down on him. Jack's laughter echoed through the room as he shielded himself from the onslaught. "Relax, it was a joke!"

She panted angrily, before falling to her knees and joining in his amusement. Rearranging the pillows, she collapsed with a contented sigh. "Thanks, I needed that."

Jack rolled onto his side, propping his head up on a bent arm. "So does that mean I can stay?"

She just rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Picking up his staff, Jack slowly climbed out of her bed as he made his way over to the window, but Nona's voice made him stop in his tracks. "If you're done working for the night, you can stay; but no funny business."

Immediately, he perked up, leaping onto the bed.

Nona smiled softly as the mattress jostled under his weight. To be honest she was grateful for the company. Sure he was a little chilly, but it was nothing compared to the frigid emptiness she'd felt earlier. 'Just this once,' she thought 'and then it'll be just me, myself and I.'

Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Thanks Nona." He whispered.

"Mm hm." For all she knew the poor boy was probably used to sleeping in trees. Closing her eyes she let the loving warmth surround her. 'One last time.'


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you guys for reading my story and sending me such lovely reviews, keep it up. To show my appreciation, I made this one is a bit longer. Enjoy, because things are about to escalate. **

**Ch 23.**

Nona awoke to a loud crash that left her house to shaking violently. Pulling on her cloak she leapt from the bed with Jack close behind her. Stopping at the top of the stairs she twirled once, _magically _changing out of her night gown. Racing down the stairs, she rushed to the nearest window. Jack stood over her shoulder as she pushed the curtain aside.

Outside, she could see North's sleigh sitting in her front yard. As if on cue, a loud bang had the door buckling against its hinges. She turned to Jack for an explanation, but he just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I'm coming!" She bellowed, but when she opened the door she found out that North wasn't alone.

He smiled. "May we come in?"

Stepping aside, she motioned towards the parlor. "Your landing needs work."

Toothiana and Sandy sent her a grateful smile before joining North on the couch, while Baby Tooth hovered over to Jack.

She smiled when Bunny hopped through the doorway, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence, until he caught a glimpse of Jack.

Bunny stared at the two of them in disbelief. North had been searching for Jack all night and this was where he'd been hiding? Bunny wasn't sure what made him angrier, the winter spirit's irresponsibility or the fact he'd clearly spent the night with Nona. Taking his seat amongst the others, he sent the winter spirit a deadly glare before Sandy grabbed his attention.

"What was that all about?" Jack hissed. Nona shrugged her shoulders innocently, mocking his earlier gesture.

He scoffed at her antics. "Very funny."

Nona followed him as he joined the others in the parlor. Taking her place in the window seat she smiled when a few of her phantoms joined her; but a sudden awkwardness spread over her when she realized everyone had their eyes on her.

Placing her hands in her lap, she turned towards North expectantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Nona, your memories..."

She tensed, feeling a strange sense of Déjà Vu. "What about them?"

Immediately, Sandy began to explain the situation.

"That's not possible," She said reaching into her cloak "North couldn't have seen my memories, my teeth are right h-" She felt her blood run cold as she frantically searched her cloak for the missing vial; but she stopped when she remembered her visit to the pole "I phased through the wall..."

Tooth broke the silence. "Nona, I think what Sandy was trying to say is that ...we understa-"

"You saw them too?"

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Well, n-no..." Tooth stammered, shrinking back in her seat. Immediately, Nona sent the fairy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry... but it's not your concern." She said, glancing out the window. "You're not the ones who got rejected."

Jack frowned. "Rejected?"

Bunny leaned back, completely lost. In all honesty, he had no idea why they were at Nona's house in the first place. North had summoned them to the pole mentioning something about Nona and that it was important. It wasn't long after that they were flying in the sleigh.

North stared at this girl, shaking his head. "No Nona, not rejection; love."

Nona turned her gaze away from the window. "If you really did see my memories, then you know that's not true." She locked eyes with the old man "If they had really _loved_ me, then they wouldn't have pushed me away like that."

"Is this not what _you_ are doing to us?"

She faltered a moment "T-this is different."

North raised his eyebrows in a mock challenge. "Do you remember when you first became the Spirit of Halloween?"

She nodded her head. "Ya, MiM told me who I was; he taught me how to phase through objects, like the tree that had fallen on me. Then, next thing I know Pitch-"

North held up his hand. "My point is Manny chose you."

"But he, I mean... it' just..." Nona sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "I'm only doing it to protect you. Scaring people away is how I keep others safe. It's all I've ever known; but it doesn't work on you guys anymore."

She lowered her head as they just stared at her in silence. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Without warning Bunny stood up. "Fear is what ya make of it, mate."

She shook her head. "You claim that I'm a Guardian, but what if I'm not strong enough-"

"That's why you have us." Jack chimed in.

Within seconds Tooth was at her side. "Nona, we love you for who you are, and nothing is going to change that."

Nona groped at the fabric of her cloak. "But Pitch-"

"Isn't gunna stand a chance."

Raising her eyes she could see Bunny standing in front of her with a soft smile. "I still say you're better off with the groundhog."

He chuckled as Sandy appeared with her vial of teeth; she sent him an appreciative smile as he handed her the small container. As soon as it entered her hands, the phantoms started to swarmed around in curiosity, but Baby Tooth was quick to fend them off.

"Baby Tooth its fine, I-"

_"Chartlotte?"_

Her eyes widened; she knew that voice. 'Mom?'

_"Charlotte, listen to me!"_

"Excuse me a moment." She replied as she hastily left the room.

...

_"Mother, this is hardly fair."_

_Turning on her heel, Charlotte stormed out of the kitchen._

_"Sweetheart, please! Listen to reason." Her mother cried, chasing after her._

_"How is being _forced _into a marriage reasonable?" she scoffed, taking a seat on the chesterfield._

_"It's for your own good." Her mother sighed, sitting down beside her. "You'll see, Norville is-"_

_"Norville?" She shot her mother a sardonic look. "If the name is any indication-"_

_"Lottie!" she teased, "I assure you he is quite the catch. He's smart, handsome, not to mention he has quite an estate-"_

_Charlotte threw her arms into the air "But he doesn't love me, Mother. And quite frankly, I'm beginning to suspect he's not the only one."_

_Her mother gasped._

_"Charlotte, how could you think such a thing?"_

_Abruptly, her father stepped into the living room._

_"What on earth is going on in here?" he bellowed._

_Within seconds Charlotte was in front of him._

_"Why can't I find a husband on my own terms?" she shouted._

_His expression hardened. "Do you really think any _respectable _young man would affiliate himself with you?"_

_Charlotte stiffened. "You're ashamed of me aren't you? Afraid that I'll damage our family's reputation?"_

_She swallowed hard as her father turned away from her. "I bet you curse the day I was born; all you really care about is Aiden!"_

_"That's nonsense!" Her father yelled._

_Charlotte stared down at her trousers; they had belonged to her younger brother. Aiden was the family's pride and joy. He was smart, talented and a social butterfly. Her complete opposite; just recently he'd taken up his first apprenticeship under their father. She couldn't help but feel envious._

_"Then tell me!" she all but whispered. "What have I done wrong?"_

_His expression softened as he pulled Charlotte into a hug. "Nothing Lottie; please try to understand. We're only doing this to protect you."_

_"We just don't want to see you end up alone." her mother chimed in, placing a gentle hand on her face. "You're a beautiful, strong, intelligent and _determined _young woman. We're just afraid that others might not see that."_

_"Afraid, that's right I'm scary-_"

_"You're our daughter, Charlotte." Her father interjected_

_"And I can't change who I am!" She sighed "I adore the creepy, mysterious and unknown a-and being alone isn't _so _bad. It gives me a chance to think, to exercise my imagination-"_

_"And that's what worries us." Her mother cried. "Why can't you leave that for All Hallow's Eve?'_

_"One night a year isn't enough, Mother." She took her seat back on the couch "And you don't need to worry about me. I am perfectly capable of finding someone who loves _me, _and _all_of my peculiarities."_

_Her father sent her a stern look. "This is no time for games Lottie."_

_"This isn't a game father, this is my life!"_

_"Which will be ruined if you don't marry Norville!" He shouted_

_"There is no way I am marrying that man." she retorted._

**Nona cringed as the familiar scene unfolded.**

_Her father slid a hand down his face. "Then you can no longer stay in this house. Come noon tomorrow you _will _leave."_

_Charlotte was taken aback, "You can't be serious."_

_His expression remained hard. "I am very serious."_

_"But where will I-"_

_"That is no longer my concern. I've had enough of your childish imaginings Charlotte, it's time you came to grips with reality."_

_"Mom... please." Charlotte begged._

_But her mother just turned away._

_"Fine!" She spat as they left the room. "After tomorrow I will be out of your lives forever, leaving you alone with your precious son!"_

_Rushing up to her room, she slammed the door before breaking down completely; no one would see her cry, ever again._

The memory changed...

_"C'mon Lottie," Preston called "Race ya!"_

_She laughed, dashing across the grassy field._

_Preston reminded her of Aiden in his younger years. She missed her little brother. Even though they were complete opposites, he was still her best friend._

_Just then a figure caught Preston's attention. "Aiden!" he shouted._

_She stopped and stared._

_"Speak of the devil..."_

_"Still wearing my trousers I see?" he called._

_"You should try running in a skirt sometime!" She hollered back._

_"Lottie, are you coming or what?" Preston whined._

_"Sorry little man, I'll meet you back at the house."_

_She watched him head home, as she wandered over to her brothers side._

_"It's good to see you."_

_"Wish I could say the same," she mumbled "What are you doing here Aiden?"_

_"Mom and Dad wanted to see if you were 'successful'." He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_She smiled, turning her gaze to the field. "You'll be happy to know that I am seeing someone right now."_

_He shot her a skeptical glance "Really?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"He is an excellent listener and very patient, but I suppose it's a must in his line of work. He's not much of a talker though, but I think he enjoys my company. I mean it's not like he's complained or anything. Not to mention he has a heart of gold..."_

_He followed his sister's gaze, to the scarecrow in the middle of the field._

_"Lottie, this is serious!" he snapped._

_"What? I can't help it if his heart is made of golden _straw_. Besides," she said, idly waving her hand. "He is rather easy on the eyes... once you get past the rags."_

_"He's a scarecrow!"_

_She tilted her head innocently. "What's your point? He's scary, just like me."_

_Aiden heaved a sigh. "Lottie...please; I just want you to come home. But father-"_

_"Insists that I either find a husband and prove him wrong or give up, I know." She flopped down into the grass._

_"This wouldn't be so bad it you two weren't so bullheaded." He smirked, lowering himself down beside her._

_"No kidding."_

_He picked up a blade of grass, placing it in his mouth. "You know they say that daughters marry men like their fathers."_

_She laughed at his comment. "I don't think there's another man alive that could be as stubborn as him."_

_"Ahem!" he coughed, nudging her arm._

_"Emphasis on the _man _part_._" She scoffed. "And even if there was, it's not like he would love me."_

_..._

Nona stopped the memory, a smile on her face. North had been right after all, her parents had acted out of love, in their own weird way, just as she was doing now. She was even happier to find out that they hadn't rejected her; they'd just presented an ultimatum. And of course her pride wouldn't allow her to give in easily. Fortunately, leaving home had been the best thing to happen in her life. Although she never found _love_, the experience had ultimately lead to the birth of No Name, the Spirit of Halloween.

Lying back on her bed, she stared at the canopy above her. 'Not another man alive as stubborn as my father, huh?'

She laughed when an image of Bunnymund came into mind. 'Well he's not 'living' per se... and he's not exactly a man either but-'

She stopped; was she considering Bunny to be something more than a friend?

Nona shook her head, trying to push the notion away. 'That's not possible besides it's like I said before, even if there was such a man _it's not like he would love me.'_

Her words stung; she didn't know how to handle this situation. Up until now she was just grateful for the friendship they had; she couldn't possibly expect more.

'Ugh, no more water works!' she thought, bringing a pillow down on her head.

Boy was she in trouble.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long; instead of writing something new I spent the week revising the old material. But don't worry, it's nothing major just some grammar and minor editing. No major plot changes or anything. Anyway, enjoy this next part and don't forget to comment.**

**Ch 24.**

Bunny stood anxiously in front of Nona's bedroom door. After she had bolted out of the room, he'd been quick to follow. The outburst had him worried, and now he stood outside of her door debating his next move. Shifting his head to the side, he listened to the others downstairs; they were just as concerned.

Deciding that she had been gone long enough, he took a deep breath before tapping his knuckles against the door.

"W-who is it?" she sniffled.

Bunny winced "It's me, Bunnymund." Within seconds he heard rustling on the other side.

"Come in."

He was quick to shut the door once he entered the room. "S'everythin' alright?" he asked, as he hopped to her side.

Nona let out a sniveling laugh as she pointed to her face. "Just some minor plumbing issues, that's all."

Bunny smiled softly. "Ah think I can help with that."

She felt her breath escape her, as he wiped away her tears; it was the second time he'd done that. Somehow, the pooka always managed to be around when she was most vulnerable, and yet it didn't bother her like it should. Bunny gave a nervous laugh as he pulled his paw away.

Lowering himself onto his haunches, he released a heavy sigh. "Look, Nona..."

"Bunny please, I-" but Tooth interrupted the moment, stopping just inside the doorway.

"Sorry!" she cried, but Nona quickly rose to her feet. "It's fine Tooth."

Walking over, she surrendered the vial of teeth over. "I believe these belong in your care."

"You saw all of them that quickly?"

Nona shook her head. "I only watched what was necessary."

"But aren't you curious?"

She just smiled up at the fairy, before making her way back to the foyer. "It doesn't matter anymore; that's all in the past."

Sandy promptly greeted her as she reached the bottom of the stairs, with Tooth and Bunny close behind.

"Aha!" North laughed hoisting her into his arms. "Quickly everyone, we must go to the Pole!"

Nona furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Why? To become an official Guardian, of course!"

She shook her head. "Not yet North."

"But Nona," He hesitated. "Have you learned nothing?"

At his words, Nona wrapped her arms around his strong neck in a tight embrace. "Of course I have. "

Setting her down on the ground, North gently placed a hand on her shoulder sending the others a dismissive nod. "Nona, come, walk with me." Without another word, she followed the old man out the front door.

Making their way across the yard, he sent her a sideways glance. "You know what your center is, no?"

She nodded her head. "Imagination."

"Very good, but it's not enough to just know it; you must also understand how to use it, for the sake of the children."

"But I don't know how!" she whined. "This is exactly why I just need more time to prepare."

North stopped in his tracks. "You _are_ ready Nona."

She frowned stubbornly, making him laugh. "You used your center to protect the children from Pitch."

"What do you mean?"

"You transformed."

Her eyes widened. "You mean the pumpkin thing?"

North closed his eyes with a nod.

Nona was stunned; she had forgotten all about it. Strangely enough she had no idea how she had managed such a thing in the first place.

"You will have one night to prepare, but tomorrow-"

"Deal!" she beamed, gratefully shaking his hand.

It wasn't long after that, when he and everyone else departed, leaving Nona alone on her porch. Staring up into the bright blue sky she caught a glimpse of the Moon and smirked.

"Ok MiM you win; I'll join the Guardians, but on one condition. You teach me how to protect everyone as the true_S_pirit of Halloween."

**...**

Sandy floated over the rooftops with Nona at his side. She sent him a wry smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

He nodded his head with a grin, delighted by her company. But even so, he could tell that something was off about her.

"I feel like a whole new person Sandy." she sighed. "After being forgotten for so long, I guess I lost a lot more than I'd realized." Nona smiled softly recalling her encounter with MiM. He'd come through on his end, teaching her everything, from the ability fly and phase through objects to travelling through shadows and summoning her phantoms. But that was just a refresher. The true lesson was learning to control the might of her cloak. Combined with her imagination it was the most powerful artillery she had, but the lack of believers had left its magic depleted and her out of practice.

Without realizing at the time, her horseman had been the first sign of its recovery; but there had been a major problem. Up until now, her focus had been teaching others to overcome their fears; however, she'd neglected to face her own, and now it had caught up to her.

Unable to concentrate, her imagination, the center of her existence, was practically useless. That was where Sandy came into play.

Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke up. "Sandy?"

He stopped, turning to face her.

"I-I need to talk to you about something." With a wave of his arm, he encouraged her to proceed.

"Do you remember when Pitch's nightmares consumed you?"

He nodded his head grimly, recalling the horrific experience. She paused a moment longer, before releasing a pent up sigh. "Please, I need to know...how did you defeat them?"

He blinked a couple of time out of surprise; he'd never given it much thought before. But clearly, this was the thing that had been on Nona's mind all evening.

"Please, tell me..." her voice was pleading. "I can still feel them inside me."

In an instant, his expression turned to one of concern. But she shook her head reassuringly, explaining why she needed to get rid of the fear.

Immediately, he started with the questions.

She gave a nervous laugh. "This is going to sound foolish but...I'm afraid I'll end up alone. And yes, the fear is why I didn't want to become a Guardian. But no, I am not leaving anymore; I made a promise to MiM, which is why I need to deal with this ASAP."

He paused a moment, before inquiring further.

Nona rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure, that after this morning, everyone knows about my fear but yes, you are the only one who knows about the nightmare."

His next question was more out of curiosity; as soon as he asked it, he could see Nona's defenses rise

"My feelings for Bunny have nothing to do with this!" she hollered with wide eyes.

Silent laughter shook his shoulders, but he suspected as much. As the keeper of dreams he couldn't tell her about Bunny, but it was only a matter of time before Cupid caught wind of their hidden affections. After that, he was certain she'd never feel lonely again.

Nona looked up at the sky before pulling her hood tight across her face with a groan. She was completely mortified; Sandy had figured it out. Was it that obvious? It had taken her months to decipher her feelings, in what only took him a matter of seconds.

"You better watch your back little man."

Sandy just laughed even harder.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading everyone; your comments are an added bonus. Enjoy this next bit****!**

**Ch 25.**

Nona felt much better having talked things out with Sandy; his reassuring words had eliminated her fears. Now all remnants of her nightmare were finally gone. Parting ways with the dream keeper, Nona prepared herself for a test run as everything came rushing back. Her cloak was_the_ ultimate Halloween costume. If she could imagine it, she could become it; and with any luck her new found strength would lead to more believers.

Flying through the air Nona felt the ends of her cloak wrap snuggly around her body as she transformed with ease, just like her phantoms. In an instant, the Horseman appeared in all his raging glory.

'How 'bout a witch?'

Suddenly she found herself swooping through the air with a cackle, before promptly landing in front of her house. She smirked as a devious idea popped into her head. 'For old times sake...'

In a matter of seconds she had changed again, as she made her way onto the porch. Walking over to the nearest window she found Pitch's gruesome face staring back at her. Nona backed up with a start; no wonder Bunny had been scared of her pranks.

Reaching into Pitch's hair line, she pulled back her hood, and immediately the illusion began to vanish as her cloak released its tight hold.

Brushing out the billowing folds, she frowned turning her gaze towards the morning sky.

'I guess it's time...'

...

Sandy's face held a solemn expression; everyone had gathered for the ceremony, but Jack and Nona were missing.

Heaving a sigh, North finally spoke up "Where could she be?"

Bunny fiddled with his boomerangs in annoyance. This was the second time they'd gone missing, and the last time, Jack had spent the night with Nona. He clenched his jaw; try as he might, he knew there was something going on between the two of them and it made his mind reel in jealousy.

Just then, the doors burst open seizing everyone's attention, but it was only Jack.

Bunny released a sigh of relief, while the others groaned in disappointment; he was a little too happy that Nona wasn't with the boy. The Pooka continued to watch him, half expecting Jack to make some smart remark, but he never spoke a word. Instead, he just sent him a wry smile, before wandering over to the others. Something was up.

North's looked at him expectantly. "Jack, have you seen-" But the winter spirit just shook his head; it was as if Nona had just up and vanished.

Tooth hovered closer with a look of concern. "North, you don't think Nona would break her promise... would she?"

The room fell completely silent and Bunny felt his temper snap.

"That does it" he barked, shoving his boomerangs back into place, as he leapt towards the door.

"Bunny, wait!" Tooth cried. "Where are you going?"

"Where d'ya think?" he snapped, but just as he turned to leave, North stood in his path. "Patience Bunny."

Without warning, a cold rush of air filled the room as the winter spirit hurriedly took his place with the others. "Jack!?" they shouted unanimously.

He winced "Geez, I didn't think I was that late!"

Immediately everyone turned to the imposter; Tooth tilted her head with a puzzled expression. "If you're Jack then who's-"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with himself; his eyes went wide.

"Wow..." he murmured.

Immediately the fraud took off running.

"Un uh, you're not gettin' away that easily mate." Hurling one of his boomerangs, Bunny sent 'Jack' sprawling onto the floor.

"Well," the boy sighed "it was fun while it lasted..."

Rolling onto his elbows, he tugged at his hair line and instantly Nona's face appeared with an impish smile. "Surprise?"

"Blimey..." Bunny breathed as he mentally scolded himself. Out of everyone he should have seen this coming. Nona had used that same trick on him numerous times before; but it had been so long, he'd practically forgotten. Still, he had noticed_something _was off about, but he hadn't pegged it until now; it was the temperature.

Jack grinned as flew to Nona's side. "I'm impressed; you almost got away with it." he commended, as he helped her to her feet.

"Ya," she said, with an awkward laugh. "But I guess I'm not _cool _enough."

He chuckled "I thought you wanted to stay _off_ the naughty list?"

"Where's the fun in that?" she winked.

North coughed loudly, capturing everyone's attention.

Locking eyes with Nona he started to speak. "Are you ready now? To become an official Guardian?"

Taking a deep breath, Nona strode over to his side. "It would be my honor."

Sandy watched the old man haul open the large leather-bound book, cringing as the Elves started up with their music; Jack and Bunny rolled their eyes. Plugging his ears, the dream keeper could see Nona shake her head in confusion; she couldn't hear a word North was saying.

Abruptly, a small gust of wind put an end to the racket. Nona nodded at Jack appreciatively as North cleared his voice.

"Will you, Charlotte, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams?"

She hesitated; he'd called her Charlotte.

Bunny raised his eyebrows playfully. "Well Lottie?"

She felt her heart leap in her chest; he remembered! Shifting her gaze back to North, she grinned with pride, before finally giving him an answer.

"I do."


	27. Chapter 26

**This one is fairly quick. Sorry, I promise it will get better but it's mid-term season so time is at a premium. Enjoy, and leave comments :D**

**Ch 26. **

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch Nona, or Charlotte, was the official Guardian of Imagination. But now she faced a new dilemma, her name. She'd been thrown off, to say the least, when North had called her Charlotte. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

Jack's eyebrows were raised high in surprise. "Your name is Charlotte?"

She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ya, but-"

"What a pretty name!" Tooth beamed. Sandy nodded in agreement before quickly changing the subject; after all it wasn't often they got together like this. But it wasn't long before Nona grew irritated with the conversation. Quietly, she slipped away, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

Once out in the hall, she released an aggravated sigh. 'So who am I exactly? Nona or Charlotte?'

With a frown she began to pace up and down the hall. 'Ok, so I became a Guardian under the name of Charlotte, which _also _happens to be my birth name. But for the past two-hundred and fifty odd years I've been known as Nona, which just happens to be the name my believers have affiliated with the Spirit of Halloween. So which is it?'

She paused, threading her fingers into hair. 'Maybe it's something about the meaning? But I'm the Guardian of Imagination! I'm able to change into many forms so No Name would be the logical choice, since it's not specific to anything.' Clenching her fists in her hair she let out a groan.

'Oh for MiM's sake! Why, would North enlist me as Charlotte? There has to be a re-'

"Hey."

Bunny's voice startled her. It was almost becoming a habit for him; but she let it slide as payback for all of her other tricks.

He hopped over to her side. "What are ya doin' out here?"

She huffed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "It's this grand thing called thinking; you should really try it sometime."

Using his paws he motioned for her to keep her voice down. "Look we need to talk."

Nona crossed her arms, shaking her head at the ceiling in disbelief; as if she didn't have enough on her mind already. "Bunny, now's really not a good time-"

"Not here, ya gumbi!" he hissed. "Now what's buggin' ya so bad that ya felt the need to leave?"

She lowered her head. "It's this whole name thing. For as long as _I _can remember, my name didn't even exist. I became Nona, but then today, during the ceremony North called me Charlotte."

Bunny just shrugged his shoulders. "So ? North prolly just made a mistake is all, which isn't surprisin' at his age."

"It wasn't an accident Bunny."

He quirked an eyebrow "So what if it wasn't? What's the big deal?"

Nona threw her arms into the air. "Not only is my identity in question, but that name was special Bunny, it was the name Jack gave me."

He frowned. "And that's the kinda thing we gotta talk about!"

Nona's expression turned to one of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What's the deal between you and Jack, No-" he stopped; the name thing was going to be a problem after all.

"Oh, bite me!" she spat.

His expression hardened. "Have you seen these chompers?"

"Who do I look like? The Toothfairy?!"

And with that she stormed off.

...

Upon re-entering the workshop, Nona started her search for North; she needed answers and a distraction from Bunny. Within a few minutes she spotted the old man working amongst the yetis.

Quickly, she pulled him aside, casually crossing her arms.

"North what was that all about?" she asked.

He had no idea what she was talking about. "What was what all about?"

"You called me Charlotte."

He leaned back with a smile. "But of course, that is your name, no?"

"That's the problem," she sighed. "I don't know anymore."

North placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As Guardians, we go by many names and take many forms; you especially."

"Which is why No Name worked so well." She countered.

"But this is not a real name."

"But aside from being my birth name, Charlotte doesn't have any meaning." she whined.

North shook his head. "There is always a reason for everything Manny does." He paused a moment. "Tell me, do you know what a charlatan is?"

"You mean an imposter?"

He nodded his head with a smile. "It may be coincidence that your name was Charlotte, but I do not think so."

Nona's eyes went wide as it finally started to sink in. Had this been her destiny all along?

"To MiM you are Charlotte, Spirit of Halloween and Guardian of Imagination." he stated, guiding her to his work bench "But, to the children you are Nona."

Abruptly he turned around, placing a small doll in the palm of her hand. "And to us, you are both."

Delicately, she held the doll up between fingers; under the painted hood, large mid-night blue eyes stared back at her between stray autumn locks.

"It's me..." she whispered.

"It is your center; it is _who _you are, regardless of name. Never forget this."

Clutching the doll tightly Nona threw herself into his arms. "Thank you North! You have no idea how much this means to me."

He patted the top of her head affectionately. "It is no problem."

Shifting her gaze to the far end of the shop she could see Bunny propped against the doorway; he was waiting for her.

"Guess I better get going." She mumbled, slowly pulling away. "And about the whole name thing, can we just stick with Nona? As a nickname I mean? It still has special meaning to me, and it would be far less confusing."

He smiled softly "Nona it is."

Bunnymund immediately straightened up as Nona sauntered back to his side. Turning her head she locked eyes with his. "You said that we need to talk."

It was more of a statement then a question, but he nodded his head sombrely.

She grinned. "How's my place sound?"


	28. Chapter 27

**So many great comments! BTW I'm not sure yet, but I may increase the rating. However, I need to know what you guys think. Should it escalate to that level, or do you like how things are going? **

**Let me know and enjoy this next bit! **

**Ch 27.**

"Hold on tight!" Nona cried.

Grabbing hold of Bunny's paw, she hauled him into the shadows. Immediately, he felt his muscles constrict as they plunged into the dark abyss. Travelling through shadows was a little too much like being engulfed by Pitch's nightmares sand; but fortunately, the trip was short.

All at once the ground began to solidify beneath them as they emerged onto Nona's porch. Quickly releasing her hold, she turned to face him.

"Wait here a minute." And without another word, she phased through the door.

Bunny shifted his weight awkwardly; up until now, the notion of a 'talk' hadn't felt so daunting. Did he really have any right to question her relationship with Jack? Suddenly the door clicked open, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Nona gestured for him to come inside; he'd made a mistake.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, gently locking the door behind him. "But I don't have any keys...never needed them."

He cleared his throat. "Let's just git this over with."

"Right then," she said, brushing past him "follow me."

...

Nona led him into a dark room at the back of the house; the only light source, were the flames in the hearth.

As he entered, his eyes scanned the room; enormous shelves adorned the walls, _full_ of books and other objects. Bunny stopped to stare at a small skeletal structure.

"It's a cat," Nona called, propping herself on top of the grand piano in the corner. "If you look around, you'll find _all_ kinds of treasures just like it."

Bunny shook his head as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs; he was starting to feel ill. Not only was this place creepy, but now he had no idea what to call her anymore. As if asking about her personal life wasn't hard enough, now he was running the risk of offending her right from the start.

Noticing his anxiety, she spoke up. "You can still call me Nona; just think of it as a nickname."

Bunny nodded his head; he was completely out of his element. There was no way he could ask.

After a long pause Nona started to speak again. "Generally, when two people have a 'talk', there's actually some_speaking _involved."

He growled. "Oh, rack off would ya?"

She raised an eyebrow as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Look, this ain't easy, alright?"

Abruptly she jumped to her feet "Fine."

"H-hey wait a minute, where ya goin'?" he called after her.

Nona shot him a mischievous smile, beckoning him to follow; she had come to realize that when Bunny got uncomfortable, he became defensive, making their _non-existent_ conversation that much more difficult. Moreover, if she let him continue like this, they would likely end up fighting again, and she was not about to let that happen.

...

Soon, the two of them found themselves lying on her bed, staring up at the bed-curtains.

"Better?"

Bunny adjusted his arms behind his head. "Much."

She giggled. "Better than your nest?"

"Hey now," he chuckled; but in an instant his mood changed. "Frostbite's one lucky bugger..."

Nona closed her eyes. "I'll say; this bed is _super_ cozy." But he just rolled onto his side, his back facing her. "S'not what I meant."

She frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Hey, I tried ok? But, in spite of what others may think, I have needs. You have to understand, a girl can only handle being alone for so long!"

He swallowed hard. "So you..."

"Yes!" she shouted, slamming her hands onto the mattress. "I slept with Jack; are you satisfied?"

"No."

"Bunnymund!" she whined, making his ears twitch.

Nona sat up with her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Look, there are a lot of things I'm capable of, but mind reading isn't one of them. Like it or not you're going to have to talk to me."

Nothing.

Flopping back onto the bed, she closed her eyes in frustration. It was official; even if her father were still alive, he would no longer the most stubborn man in the world. Rolling onto her side, she stared at the Pooka's back, memorizing the different patterns on his fur, the refined muscles, the rise and fall of his chest. Maybe it was true, maybe girls did fall in love with men like their-

She stopped herself mid-thought; she couldn't go down that road right now. Bunny was upset about something and she needed to figure what. But it wasn't long before her mind started to drift again.

"Stop!" she shouted.

"Crikey!" He screeched, sitting up in alarm. "What was that all about?!"

Realizing her error, she shrunk back with embarrassment. "I-I was talking to myself."

An awkward silence engulfed them again. Absentmindedly, Nona pulled at the threads of the blankets thinking back to what Bunny had said earlier before she had stormed off after North.

_"...that's the kinda thing we gotta talk about!"_

'What thing!' she grumped, attempting to pull her memories out of the fog.

_"... you and Jack"_

"Jack?" She whispered; Bunny winced. Her eyes widened as the reality sunk in. "You're here because of Jack are you?!" she hollered.

In the blink of an eye Bunny was hovering over her with a hard expression, his emerald eyes locked on hers. "Why?! Why did ya choose him of all people!"

She just stared at him in bewilderment. "Choose? I-I don't understand."

He sent her a pointed stare. "Ta sleep with?!"

Nona could hear the blood rush in her ears. "Well h-he looked so sad... i-it's not like I could just send him away."

"Well ya should have!"

She was stunned. "Bunny, what's gotten into you?"

He turned his head away, but not before Nona saw the pained expression on his face; immediately she sat up to face him. "I don't understand why you're so upset; he's our friend Bunny, and he needed a place to sleep. It was no different than when I spent the night with you."

He stared at her completely baffled. "W-wait you mean you_just_ slept with him?"

"Yes." She hesitated a moment as the double meaning of her words sunk in. "Wait did you think I meant... sex?"

Bunny's ears flattened against his head. "I thought you loved him..."

Nona sat up with a serious expression. "I do love him Bunny, but like a brother."

"So Frostbite..."

"Isn't you." Her eyes widened; she hadn't meant for that to slip. "I-I gotta go."

Quickly, she took off through the walls of her bedroom, cursing her foolishness; she needed to escape from this awful nightmare.


	29. Chapter 28

**So many reviews :D I love it! Please, I'd love to hear more. **

**Ch 28.**

Nona leaned back against the tree with a sigh. 'Even with my powers, I can't disguise the fact that I'm an idiot.'

But she knew she'd acted irrational, running away like that. Sliding down to the ground, she fought the soreness forming in her throat. How could she ever face Bunny again? He had no choice but to reject her now; she was reliving her nightmare all over again.

A rustling in the bushes made in sink down further. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find- wait a second!'

Hastily she transformed herself into the likeness of her phantoms, just as Bunny landed a few feet away. Sniffing the air, he turned his attention in her direction before catching sight of 'the phantom'.

"Hey, ya haven't seen your mum around here, have ya?" he shouted.

Nona shook her head slowly as he continued to stare at her with those piercing green eyes; she prayed her act looked convincing. She couldn't deal with him right now, not with her emotions so raw.

Seemingly satisfied with her response, Bunny took off into the surrounding brush, and she released a sigh of relief. If she could manage to stay hidden long enough, he might give up the chase.

'Right, and then what? Avoid him for the rest of eternity?' Nona rolled her eyes, as she rose to her feet.

"Nice try."

She jumped. "Stop doing that! I'm the one who startles people, not you!" Clenching her fists, she let the illusion to fade. "How'd you even know it was me?!"

Bunny smirked, brushing a thumb across his snout. "Can't fool me that easily."

She just gawked as him as he casually hopped over to her side. "So, why'd ya run off like that?"

Nona lowered her gaze, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Isn't it obvious?"

He inched his way closer. "If it was ah wouldn't be askin'."

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the hammering in her chest. "You're going to reject me, so just get it over with already!" she shouted.

Bunny frowned down at her. "Wo', slow down mate."

"No Bunny, you don't understand!" She cried, locking her eyes on his.

"What're ya goin' on about?" he whispered, resting his paws on her shoulders.

Nona shook her head. "I-I need to explain." Taking a deep breath, she mustered up all the courage she had; it was now or never.

"When I was first summoned to become a Guardian I thought it was too good to be true. I felt the need to prove that I was a worthy choice. But then Pitch attacked and I began to doubt myself; I started to fade. But for some reason you never lost hope in me, and with the help of your eggs, you inspired my imagination again... You saved me Bunny."

She felt his grip tighten. "With my powers restored, I-I finally stated to feel like I belonged, like I had a family. But then Pitch struck again; he lied to me, poisoned me, and manipulated me, using my worst fear as a weapon,"

She cringed as the memories of the nightmare came flooding back; the isolation, the fear, the darkness. "I was going to end up destroying my own family, and after discovering my past I couldn't go through that again... but I was helpless to stop it."

"Blimey..." he whispered.

She gave a half hearted laugh. "Ya, but you guys didn't let that happen."

Abruptly she pulled away from Bunny's grasp, turning her back to him. "But, it was an empty victory; I no longer felt capable of being a Guardian. If anything I thought my existence was a threat, so I decided to quit and isolate myself on my own terms. I couldn't face rejection. I mean, what if I failed again? What if I couldn't protect you? The cost would be too dear."

Nona paused to straighten her cloak. "That's why I left you that night in your burrow." There! It was finally out in the open.

Bunny felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Ya left because you were afraid of losin' me?"

She nodded, fiddling with the ends of her cloak. "But you can see how that plan turned out. I ended up caving in the very first night, when Jack showed up."

Bunny just stared at her, unsure if he was even breathing anymore. All this time he'd thought there'd been something special going on between those two, when it really was just a big misunderstanding. Nona hadn't picked Jack, she was just feeling lonely.

Breaking out of his stupor, he called out to the girl in front of him. He was still curious. "So then what you said earlier... about Jack, not being me-"

"Exactly, he's not you Bunny; I do care about Jack, and I trust him... but I don't feel_safe _around him," She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. "Not like I do when I'm with you; I've been known to shed a few tears here and there, but you're the only person who's ever seen me cry..."

Nona laid her head in her hands, fed up with the emotional rollercoaster. First she'd pushed everyone away, now she was confessing her deepest and darkest secrets to Bunny. "Don't you see!" she exclaimed. "I can't lose you Bunny! Because-"

Her breath hitched as two strong arms pulled her back. "I'm not gunna let that happen." Bunny whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. She stood completely motionless, her body embraced against his. "Bunny...I-"

"Do you two need a chaperon?" Jack crowed.

Bunny growled in irritation as he released Nona from the embrace, much to her dismay.

Jack just quirked an eyebrow at the two of them as Nona adjusted her hood. "Why are you here Jack?"

"North is looking for you; sounds like he could use some help."

Abruptly Nona felt the ground disappear beneath her feet; with as much grace as she could, she caught herself mid-air as she fell into Bunny's tunnel. "What was that all about!" she shouted.

But he just rushed on past, Jack close behind.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, I love hearing your comments, but I still find it hard to believe how many people are reading my story! Enjoy this next bit :D**

**Ch 29.**

Without question, Nona had summoned her phantoms to come and assist at the Pole. Jack was right; North had a _few_ more names on the nice list this year, and he could use the extra hands.

But she didn't mind; in fact she was delighted because in spite of her absence, the children had stayed out of trouble. Of course she understood that there were other reasons as well, but she couldn't help but feel she'd made an impression for some, even in her weakened state. Reaching into her pocket, she thumbed the small wooden doll; this was an ideal opportunity to show her appreciation to the elder Guardian, especially after this morning.

Nona released as small laugh as she recalled the events prior to last Christmas; it was starting to feel like the makings of a 'family' tradition. But then she remembered the mistletoe incident. In an instant her cheeks flared.

Nona had always admired Bunny, but recent events had changed that admiration into something stronger. He was kind, loyal, protective, artistic and as stubborn as an ox; his silky-soft fur was an added bonus.

Shifting her gaze across the room she caught sight of him bickering with Jack. Despite his temper, Bunny had all qualities that she'd been looking for in a man. But after all that had transpired, it became painfully obvious that her affections were one-sided. She'd practically laid her heart out on the table, and all he'd done was reassure her. He'd made her feel safe. But it wasn't enough anymore.

Nona released a dismal sigh 'Guess I was right. Even if I found my dream man, it's not like he would ever love me back.'

To him it was as if nothing had even happened, and that broke her heart; but she was too proud to show it.

Directing her thoughts elsewhere, Nona began with the next task just as North appeared.

"Nona?" He said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

She looked up at him eagerly. "Hmm?"

He chuckled, gesturing towards the skylight; night was fast approaching and it became clear she was needed elsewhere.

"Oh..."she laughed nervously. "Guess I better run."

With a flick of her wrist she gathered her phantoms before rushing off into the night. She only hoped Sandy wouldn't be too upset with her.

...

Bunny watched Nona leave, fighting the urge to follow her. Just a little over a year ago he'd wanted nothing to do with her, but now...

He smiled, amused at how quickly things had escalated. Nona's confession had caught him off guard to say the least, but it made his heart swell. Obviously he meant a great deal to her, but did she _actually_ fancy him? And what about his own feelings?

He combed his ears back, with a frustrated sigh. Love was Cupid's area of expertise, not his.

"Looks like you missed your chance Kangaroo." Jack goaded.

He frowned, turning to face the boy. "What are ya talkin' about Snowflake?"

Jack waved a small clump of mistletoe in front of Bunny gesturing to where Nona had been, before swiftly shoving it back into his pocket with a laugh.

"That's not funny ya little blowhard!" He barked.

...

Fortunately for Nona, it hadn't taken long to dispatch her phantoms and locate Sandy. She sent the dream keeper an apologetic smile as she flew to his side; he just nodded his head in acknowledgement while directing the dream sand to the houses below.

There was a brief silence before she finally spoke. "So I did it Sandy," she sighed. "I told Bunny everything; completely spilled my guts."

His eyes went wide, as he sent her a slew of questions.

"He didn't say much of anything, he just hugged me." she stated, floating on ahead. "Can't say I'm surprised though."

Sandy looked at her quizzically.

She blinked. "Why? Because unlike him, I don't have any qualities to find attractive."

He frowned, sand flying out of his ears.

"Not true? Whatever you say." She scoffed.

Sandy gestured towards her with his hands.

"You think I have good qualities, eh?" Nona sighed, dragging her hands through her hair. "Well I do have nice hair... but other than that I'm drawing a blank."

Sandy huffed crossing his arms.

"Sandy!" she giggled. "How do you think I feel? I'm in love with the _Easter Bunny_! He's way out of my league."

Trying to play off the growing sadness in her heart, Nona swooped playfully through the air when suddenly a small object tumbled out of her pocket, towards the houses below. Diving down, she swiftly retrieved it the small doll.

"My center..." She mumbled, glancing over at Sandy's warm smile. Maybe she was being too hard on herself after all. Even if Bunny didn't return her love, she was still a Guardian and a powerful one at that.

Floating over to Sandy's side she took a seat on his dream cloud, resting her head on her fists.

"No matter what I do, I'll never be able to stop loving him even if he doesn't feel the same." She closed her eyes "I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

Sandy's face held a look of grief; if only she knew the truth.

...

Shortly after Nona had left, Bunny called it a night leaving Jack alone and _very _bored. Luckily North had sympathized with him, and after expressing his thanks, dismissed the winter spirit on the grounds that he ensure a white Christmas this year.

Now, it was early morning in Burgess and Jack was hard at work; it was the first snowfall of the year and he had to make it a good one.

Racing through town, he coated the streets with a thin layer of ice as the snow peppered its slippery surface. With any luck, the conditions would delay the school buses back an hour.

Soaring high into the sky, he admired his efforts; he' managed to make it snow all up the north-east coast and now he was beat. Pausing briefly, he watched the sun creep over the horizon, its light glistening on the fresh snow. He yawned; leaning back Jack let the wind carry him home.

Gently it set him down next to his pond.

Stretching his stiff limbs Jack marveled at the icy surface. Soon he'd have it safe enough for Jamie to skate on, but right now it was time for some well deserved shut eye. Sauntering over to his usual resting place, Jack stifled another yawn, before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Hello Jack."

"Pitch." he seethed. Even though he thrived in the cold, Jack couldn't help the shiver that crept up his spine.

"It's been a while." the nightmare king sneered.

Jack frowned in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he grinned. "I've just come to have a little _fun._"


	31. Chapter 30

**This took forever to edit, so I hope you enjoy it! Don't forge to leave more comments :D **

**Ch 30.**

It had been a relatively slow night for Nona, but she was tired none the less. Landing on her porch, she was just about to call it quits, when a sudden sense of dread had her stomach in knots.

Something wasn't right.

Turning around she scanned the outskirts of her forest warily, when something caught her eye. A short distance ahead she could see someone was crouched amongst the bushes; but that wasn't the source of her distress.

Acting as if she hadn't noticed anything unusual, Nona phased through the door before plunging into the shadows. She knew exactly who it was, and she wasn't about to let him off so easily.

Silently, she emerged from beneath the shade of her trees with a smirk. 'It's payback time.'

Sneaking up behind Bunny, she released a shrill scream before tackling him to the ground.

"Crikey!" Bunny screamed, as he toppled to the ground.

Nona sat up straddling his chest with a quirked eyebrow. "Bunny, what on Earth are you doing here?"

He just stared at her a moment longer before releasing a small chuckled, the vibrations shaking her body; her face flushed when she realized their positions. However, before she had a chance to get up, a group of phantoms swarmed over to their side, wriggling with unease.

Nona felt her stomach drop. "You found him didn't you?" she whispered.

They bobbed their heads in response; Nona closed her eyes trying her best to stay calm. "Where?"

Bunny frowned, raising himself onto his elbows. "What's goin'on?" But she just placed a finger on his snout, listening intently to their willowy whispers.

Abruptly her eyes shot open. "No..."

Bunny watched her scramble to her feet and start to pace; whatever had been said to her, he knew it was bad. Climbing to his feet, he brushed the dirt from his fur, before stepping in front of her. "Tell me."

Tangling her hands in her hair, Nona tried to keep her composure. "Pitch is in Burgess." she mumbled, not missing a beat.

His eyes went wide. "Jack."

She nodded her head, taking in a shaking breath. "Alright then, here's the plan." she shouted, turning to her phantoms. "I need three of you to notify North and the Guardians about this; the rest of you, gather the others. It is imperative that we ensure the children's safety." Just as they started to disperse she gently reached out to the phantom closest to her. "Hold on there, tiger. I need one of you to come with me."

Pulling her hood up, Nona strode across the yard with her phantom in tow, when suddenly Bunny grabbed hold of her arm. Sending him a sideways glance, she smiled reassuringly. "I'm a Guardian, remember? I can handle this."

He scanned her face warily; ever since Nona had left the North's shop he'd been waiting for the opportunity to speak with her. But what_exactly _did he want to say to her?

Bunny reluctantly released her arm, with a stern look. "I'll meet ya there." He stated; she nodded her head in response, quickly flying off into the night sky.

With a heavy sigh, Bunny thumped his foot on the ground and raced after her. He knew they didn't have much time.

...

Nona felt nauseas with anxiety as she roosted in one of the trees overlooking the pond. Jack was nowhere in sight. Instantly, numerous scenarios started playing through her mind, but she forced them out. She knew that staying hidden from Pitch was an asset, which meant she had to stay calm and keep cover.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to ease her nerves; the last thing they needed were more casualties. Shifting her gaze around nervously, Nona summoned her phantom from the shadows; without a word, it slithered off in search of Jack.

Discretely, she followed its movements a moment longer when suddenly the nightmare king materialized out of the darkness. Thankfully, his focus was directed elsewhere.

Following Pitch's gaze, she silently watched Sandy descended out of the sky. She could see his face held a deep scowl as he assembled his golden whips. However, Pitch was just as quick to bring forth his scythe. In the next moment, there was a quick exchange of words before the battle began. Assured that her presence went undetected, Nona took off in search of Jack.

Abruptly, she caught sight of something stirring in the distance; it was her phantom beckoning her behind one of the trees.

Diving into the shadows, Nona emerged beneath the large oak only to find Jack's limp body slumped against its trunk. "Jack!" she cried.

Kneeling down next to him, she ran her fingers along the side of his cold face; he was still alive, but it was clear his energy had diminished. "What has Pitch done to you?" she breathed.

Resting down on her knees, Nona continued to stroke his hair, trying to coax him awake. "Hey Jack, your safe now." she whispered. "So please... wake up."

Nothing.

She nudged him gently. "C'mon Jack. I know you're in there..."

Silence.

Adjusting her weight, she gripped his shoulders tightly searching his face for life. "Jack I know you're stronger than this. Please, we need you!" she begged, but he still remained unresponsive.

Frightened and desperate, Nona pulled her hands away, gritting her teeth. What was she supposed to do now? They needed his help to defeat Pitch.

Nona continued to stare at his placid expression a moment longer, before it all became too much. Laying her head on his shoulder, she fought back the tears. "Jack, I know you can beat this... you have to. Please, I believe in you."

Just then, his eyes opened.

...

Bunny hadn't bothered to search for Nona or Jack; as soon as he'd shown up, the battle was already under way.

Turning around, he hurled another egg bomb at the nightmares, trying his best to stave off their advances. Pitch's persistence was beginning to get on his nerves; the nightmare king also happened to be the king of sore losers.

Dashing to the side, he watched North's sabre slice though the swarm; both he and Tooth had joined in shortly after his own arrival. With their combined forces Pitch didn't stand a chance. But despite their success, Bunny could sense the tension; they were worried about Jack.

Bunny just shook his head praying to MiM that Nona had managed to find him. Turning his attention back to Pitch, he could see his struggles. Sandy was an opponent that often went underestimated.

Bringing his whip back around, the dream keeper smirked triumphantly as he sent them cascading down onto the nightmares.

Tooth gasped.

Turning his head towards the edge of the forest Bunny could see the source of her surprise. Nona stood ahead of them with a victorious smile, Jack at her side.

"Ha Ha!" North boomed. "You did it!"

"What?!" Pitch around with vehemence, he sent a nightmare hurtling towards them, but Nona reacted quickly shoving Jack out of the way, taking the full force of the blow.

"Nona!" Jack screamed.

In that moment Bunny felt his heart stop as he watched her body slam against the trees; she hadn't had even had time to phase. Instinctively he rushed to her side, cradling her head in his paws.

"Nona..." he murmured as she made a small whimpering noise, her face contorted in pain.

Immediately, Tooth and Jack came to her aid, and the three of them helped her sit up; she was barely conscious.

Tooth knelt down beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

Nona stilled, closing her eyes in shame and Bunny clenched his jaw. "Don't even think for a second that you're weak, ya hear me?!"

Jack looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't say a word.

Pulling her gaze away from the girl, Tooth turned her attention to Bunny with a serious expression "You two go and join the others. I can stay here."

Bunny nodded his head hesitantly. Not only did he want to stay by Nona's side, but he was growing fatigued; sure they were winning, but it seemed with every attack they sent Pitch had a counter and it was starting to add up.

In fact, they hadn't even made it back to North and Sandy before the nightmares started to encroach again. Bolting ahead, Bunny tried to avoid their onslaught; fortunately Jack intervened, sending them flying back with a blast of wind.

"Hurry up Cottontail!" he goaded.

But even through his good humour, Bunny couldn't help but feel something was off. What had Pitch done to him?

With a final leap he joined North and Sandy, just as the black mass started to surround them again; they wasted no time.

With his sabres raised, North continued to thwart off the nightmares, while Sandy's golden threads ensnared the nightmare king; this was it. Hurling his egg bombs as a distraction, Bunny watched Jack swoop around for the final strike, but Pitch was quick to retaliate.

In an instant, he had the two of them tumbling onto the pond with a loud crunch.

Leaping to his feet, Bunny caught a glimpse of Nona on shore; she was fully awake now but her face held a look of pure terror.

_Crack._

His eyes went wide. 'The ice is breaking!'

...

Back on shore Tooth anxiously hovered next to Nona's side, staring helplessly.

"Nona, what's going on? I-is Jack alright?"

The spirit just shook her head, her hands clasped over her mouth.

It was then, Tooth realised that something must be terribly wrong with Jack, if Nona was too upset to speak.

Pitch's laughter echoed through the air.

Turning her head, Tooth watched the nightmares block North and Sandy from view as the beasts swarmed around them.

Tooth bit her lip, before shifting her gaze down to Nona's lowered head. "Nona I-"

She looked up at her with a grim expression, before nodding her head in approval.

Immediately, Tooth took off.

...

Pitch smiled maliciously down at the pond. "Seems you're not as strong as you think, Jack."

Bunny's ears flattened as the ice snapped beneath their feet; sure it was only the start of winter, but why wasn't Jack able to stop the pond from thawing?

Clasping his hands behind his back, Pitch strode to the middle of the pond. "So tell me Jack, how_did_ you manage to escape?"

The winter spirit grinned smugly. "You make it sound hard to believe."

Pitch just rolled his eyes. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"I did the last time, didn't I?"

Pitch's face became expressionless. "We'll see about that."

Then, without warning, Jack turned to Bunny as he slammed his staff down onto the icy surface. Instantly, a large blast of wind sent the Pooka soaring back to shore. Scrambling to his feet Bunny could see Nona at the edge of the pond, staring down at the ice with uncertainty.

"Nona don't!" they shouted, as Bunny rushed to her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave a comforting smile, but she just stared at him with wide frightened eyes.

Just then as North and the others arrived panting heavily in victory; but they froze when they heard Jack yelp.

"This is the end of the line for you Jack." Pitch spat, brining his scythe around.

The boy's knuckles were white against his staff, his spine arched at an uncomfortable angle, face cringing in pain as the nightmare king pulled him down by his hair to expose his pale neck.

The Guardians poised for attack, but they were completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

"Imagine that." Jack said with a strangled laughed. "You're wrong."

All at once, Nona's face began to appear as she let the disguise slip."I'd say trick-or-treat Pitch, but it would seem you've already been tricked."


	32. Chapter 31

**Here's the next part :D Don't forget to comment! **

**Ch. 31**

The Guardians gawked in disbelief; Pitch wasn't the only one she'd tricked.

Bunny furrowed his brow; she had managed to fool him _again._ But how had he missed her scent? More importantly, how had she managed to _smell_ like Jack? Somehow she must have been in contact with him.

Bunny shook his head breaking out of his stupor; she must have found him after all, and this ruse was a means to protect him.

Turning his gaze down to where 'Nona' had been, he saw her phantom leaning curiously towards the pond. Bunny had to admit he was impressed by its performance; 'Nona's' expressions had looked genuinely fearful.

He chuckled lightly as it started to sway restlessly from side to side. But that's when he realized it hadn't been an act at all; it could sense that Nona was in danger.

"North!" he hollered.

...

Pitch was rigid with outrage. "You will pay dearly for this." he snarled and in one swift motion he yanked her cloak off, sending her sprawling onto the ice.

Nona clambered onto her knees, rubbing her arms as she shivered from the cold. "Happy?" she spat.

Tendrils of nightmare sand reached out to lift the nightmare king above the ice. "Not yet."

_Snap._

She stiffened as more serrated lines spread out across the pond. "Oh no."

...

Jack groaned as he slowly awoke beneath the old oak tree; he could feel the stiffness in his limbs.

Craning his neck, he looked over his surroundings, trying to piece together what happened as he pushed the grogginess from his mind. Shifting his weight, he started to sit up when he noticed something enclosed in one of his hands.

Supporting himself on the opposite arm, Jack slowly opened his fingers to reveal a small wooden doll painted in the likeness of-

"Nona!" He shouted, bolting upright.

Instantly the memories came flooding back. Pitch had trapped him in some kind of nightmare. It had been so dark and he'd felt so alone and confused, unable to escape. But then he'd heard Nona's voice, and it gave him the strength to pull through.

Jack laid his head in his hands, trying his best to recall what had happened. He remembered the warmth of Nona's arms as she pulled him into a hug; but he also remembered the feeling of complete exhaustion.

He frowned in frustration as he tried to make out the details but his memory was foggy. At best, his level of consciousness had been questionable; he'd hardly been able to keep his head up and eyes focused on her when she spoke to him about Pitch.

Then it dawned on him. "No way," he breathed staring down at the doll. "She wouldn't..."

Grabbing his staff, Jack rose to his feet. "Wind?"

Nothing.

"Nona, you idiot!" he cursed.

Jack knew exactly what she'd done. In order to protect him from Pitch she taken his place; what's more, she'd managed to elicit the help of the wind in her schemes!

Scrambling to his feet, Jack made a mad dash through the snow, praying to MiM he wasn't too late.

...

_Crack._

"What's wrong Nona? Afraid of a little water?" Pitch goaded.

She winced. "No."

A blatant lie on her part; solid matter was one thing but she couldn't phase through liquids because of their unstable nature. Nona rubbed at her arms trying to preserve some body heat; she needed her cloak. Without it she was powerless, like Jack without his staff.

"You know, I can still save you." He offered. "All you have to do is give up."

Nona rose to her feet. Glancing t at the shore, she could see everyone's hesitant expressions; she had to buy them more time. If she could hold out a little longer Pitch would drop his guard and give them the ideal opportunity to strike. All she had to do was play it cool, because as far as they knew she wasn't in any real danger, right?

Closing her eyes she smirked at Pitch mockingly. "In your dreams!... or should I say nightmares?"

Abruptly she felt his cold hand wrap around the back of her neck. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

Nona tensed, but she knew she needed to keep stalling. "Why are you doing this?" she rasped.

"Because it's fun."

"It sure doesn't look like it to me," Jack hollered from the shore "And trust me, I would know."

"Jack!" Nona gasped, partly in surprise and relief. This was it.

Pitch glowered fiercely, turning his attention to the boy. "Well now, if it isn't-"

"Sandy, now!" Nona shouted. Immediately, North and Tooth positioned themselves as Sandy ensnared Pitch in his dream sand; with a quick tug, he hauled the nightmare king roughly to shore.

However, Bunny remained motionless his gaze fixed on Nona.

_Crackle._

Nona's breath caught as another jagged line spread across the surface; water was starting to seep through. "Ok, not good, _really_ not good." she hissed.

Frantically she searched the pond for a safe escape route; there was none. Turning her gaze to shore she could see Bunny's ear perked on high alert, his face contorted with fear.

Unexpectedly, he bolted towards the pond. "Stop!" she screamed. "It's not safe."

Instantly he halted in his tracks his face was filled with confusion, but she sent him a reassuring smiled.

_Crunch._

She stumbled back with a nervous laugh as the ice shook under her feet. When something frightened her, she used laughter to hide her unease; after all, it was better than tears.

"S'gunna be alright Nona!" he called. "We'll get ya out of this, I promise."

With a weak smile, she released a shaky breath. Now more than ever she craved the warmth of his embrace; even if he didn't love her as more than a friend, she just wanted to feel safe.

Lowering her gaze, Nona stared down at the rising water level; time was running out. "Bunny," her voice shook. "In case-"

"Don't talk like that!" he roared.

"E. Aster Bunny, listen to me!" she screamed.

He faltered, as Nona locked onto his emerald eyes. "I lo-"

**_Smash._**

The frigid water stung her skin.

Flailing her limbs, Nona attempted to orient herself towards the surface, but the darkness was so blinding that she began to wonder if her eyes were even open at all. 'This is just like my nightmare!'

Her lungs started to ache; she needed air!

Unfortunately, the cold was starting to take its toll on her body and her limbs were no longer cooperating. Desperately she searched the murky water for any sign of light, but the burn in her lungs became unbearable.

Clutching at her throat Nona expelled the stale air, choking as the icy water filled her lungs. Immediately, she thrashed at the painful sensation.

Suddenly, she felt her senses begin to dull. 'Jack,' she thought remorsefully. 'What a terrible way to have to die!' Squeezing her eyes shut, Nona tried to remain in control as her body started to relax on its own accord.

A weak smiled crossed her lips as her whole body stilled, sinking deeper into the dark pond. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride knowing that she'd protected her family. 'Funny...' she thought numbly. 'I didn't think a person could die twice.'

Choking out the last bit of air, she felt her consciousness slip. 'I'm going to miss you guys.'


	33. Chapter 32

**Oh my goodness, this chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review. :D**

**Ch 32.**

Sandy kept Pitch bound tightly, his faced wrought with concern.

He'd heard Bunny's screams of terror as Nona plunged through the ice. In fact, the Pooka had been reckless enough to try and go after her. Luckily Jack had cut him off at the pass, plummeting into the icy depths; apart from air, the winter spirit would be fine in the chilly waters, unlike Bunny. Even with the warmth of his fur coat he would not have lasted long, and Nona was an entirely different story.

Tooth clutched the spirit's cloak, anxiously searching the murky water for any sign of life.

Seconds passed, what felt like hours, before Jack suddenly emerged gasping for air. Lethargically he swam towards shore with Nona's limp body in his arms; Bunny and North were quick to rush to his assistance.

North hauled Nona's soaking body onto the ice, as Bunny helped Jack climb out of the water. The man's face was grim as he checked her vitals. "She's not breathing."

Instinctively Bunny leapt over for a closer look. Leaning down, he felt his own breath quickening as he tried to maintain his composure. She couldn't die on him, not like this.

"Is she-" Jack rasped.

"How am I supposed to know!" he snapped. Hastily, North gathered the girl into his arms again as they raced back to shore.

Bunny felt his panic escalate further as they laid Nona's lifeless form on the ground; she wasn't even shivering. 'No, no, no, you are not gunna die on me!'

Tooth gingerly placed a hand against the girl's neck. "She's so cold!" she gasped, staring at Nona's placid face.

...

Sandy watched from afar, eyeing the group with worry, before turning his gaze to the moon in desperation. They couldn't bear to lose Nona, she was part of their family!

Pitch just rolled his eyes. "Oh how tragic."

Unexpectedly, a blast of frost landed just inches away from his head. "Consider that your final warning." Jack seethed; his expression was ferocious.

Turning back around, the spirit finally took note of how strange Bunny was acting. Normally he wouldn't show this much concern, he was always trying to feign indifference. But now...

He continued to stare as Bunny knelt down to hoist Nona up. It was barely noticeable but Jack could see the Pooka's grip tighten as he brought the her body closer to his. Then it hit him. 'He's in love with her!'

Unexpectedly, Nona inhaled sharply startling them all.

"Oh, thank MiM!" Tooth sighed. Bunny breathed his own sigh of reprieve, as the shivering girl latched onto his warm fur. Using his arm as a brace, he supported her weak frame as she started to cough up water. "Nona..." he murmured, relief washing through him.

Abruptly, North appeared with outstretched arms as he draped his coat across her trembling form. "Come, we must get her some place warm."

...

Nona awoke in a delirious state, her skin was hot and feverish and she couldn't stop shivering. Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to focus in on blurry scenery. 'Funny,' she thought. 'I pictured the afterlife as being less... colorful.' A sudden pang in her head, made her close her eyes as a group of dark figures surrounded her.

Just then, a gravelly voice spoke up, but she couldn't understand what was being said. Curling in on herself, Nona released a shaky breath as her body quaked; she was freezing! Luckily for her, something warm and soft appeared within arm's reach and without hesitation she seized hold of it.

Attempting to silence her chattering teeth, Nona continued to listen as more voices chimed in, before pulling herself closer to the heat source. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and carried off.

Concentrating on her surroundings, Nona could hear the sounds of shuffling feet and muffled voices as she was set down in a new position; but within minutes everything went silent. 'Where am I?'

Twitching her fingers, Nona caressed the soft material beneath her; it felt familiar but she couldn't place it. One thing was certain, where ever they had taken her it was dark because the light behind her eyelids had dimmed significantly.

"Nona?" a voice sang; she tensed.

This voice was soft and light in contrast to the gravelly one she'd heard earlier.

"Nona, can you hear me?" The voice called again, as a hand stoked the side of her face.

She whined in response, as her head lulled to one side. Apparently she was sitting up.

"We need to get you out of these clothes ok?"

Abruptly her eyes shot open. 'No way!' Toppling forwards, Nona fought off the dizziness in efforts to escape; her mind may be in a fog, but she wasn't about to let some pervert take advantage of her. Unfortunately, she didn't make it very far before she felt the ground disappear beneath her.

To her dismay, Nona found herself in an even more awkward position, her wet clothing only adding to the discomfort.

"Hey now, take it easy!" the voice snickered, as two arms lifted her to her feet.

Nona released an agitated groan, clutching her head, as she stumbled off to one side; she really wished the ground would make up its mind and stay in one place. But in the next moment, arms reached out to steady her; squinting her eyes, Nona finally recognized the colorful blur as Toothiana.

"Look, it's just us girls." Tooth encouraged, guiding her back to what she assumed was a bed.

"No," she grumbled, as she tripped over herself. Fortunately, the spirit just ended up face-planting onto the bed, where Tooth had intended her to be.

"Nona, your clothes are soaking wet. Look at yourself, you've already got a fever!" Tooth chided. "You need to change into something dry so it doesn't get worse."

"Mm' fine." She muttered into the soft material.

"Too late. You don't have a choice."

Nona's eyes went wide, as she felt herself being pulled up off the bed. Grasping at the material in vain, Nona whimpered in humiliation as Tooth and her fairies made quick work of the garments.

Mortified, the spirit quickly squeezed her eyes shut, huddling into a ball, before she was wrapped in large coat.

"Compliments of North." Tooth giggled. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Hastily, Nona tied off the oversized jacket, before pausing to stare at the large sleeves. She smiled in appreciation; she certainly felt warmer now.

"Don't worry; I'll have your _real_ clothes washed up in no time!" Tooth hollered as she sailed out of the room.

With a yawn, Nona plopped down onto the bed, mumbling her thanks as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Bunny held Nona's cloak in his arms as he stood nervously outside with the others.

"All clear."

Tooth's voice made him jump.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

The fairy beamed. "Nona's doing just fine; she's sleeping off her fever as we speak!"

Bunny cleared his throat, eyeing the pile of clothing in her arms. "Is she-"

Tooth giggled. "Yes, so be on your best behavior!"

Sandy sent him a stern look, punching his fists together.

"Cottontail!" Jack teased, jabbing his arm.

"Oh, rack of ya bloody show pony!"

Tooth shook her head with a laugh. "Relax you guys! North is lending her his jacket for now. Once I'm done cleaning these, I'll hang them outside your burrow to dry Bunny, alright?"

He just nodded his head in embarrassment as North clapped him over the shoulder. "Alright my friend, take care. We will see you soon, no?"

"Y-yea." He stammered, swallowing hard as he pulled his ears back.

Jack smirked, as if he were about to say something, but North sent him a firm look. "Jack, there is much work to be done. Come, we need snow for Christmas."

"But-" The elder Guardian just shook his head, before leading the boy off into the tunnels.

Bunny sighed in relief, as he made his way to the entrance of his burrow, but Sandy blocked his path. He scowled as the dream keeper made a pointed gesture with his fingers and eyes. "Ah yea, real cute Sandy!" He scoffed.

The dream keeper fumed before gliding off. "H-Hey, don't worry mate," Bunny shouted in annoyance "I'm watchin' you too!" Stalking off in the direction of his burrow the Pooka rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

However, when he finally made it to the entrance, the thundering in his heart caused him to freeze. 'Ah, c'mon mate! Get a hold of yourself. This is no different than last time.'

Closing his eyes, Bunny took a deep breath before dragging himself through the doorway. "Hey," he called out nonchalanly.

Assuming he'd made his presence known, Bunny cautiously entered his burrow. Once inside he found Nona curled up in his nest again; he'd hardly recognized her beneath the mound of red fabric. Slowly, he approached the bed placing Nona's cloak just above her, before he stopped to admire her face; she looked so serene.

Bunny smiled as a lock of hair swayed in time with her gentle breathing. Before he could stop himself he reached out to brush it aside, causing her eyes to flutter open. Immediately he pulled back. "S-sorry mate, I was just lea-"

"Stay."

He looked down at his arm; she had it in a vice grip. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea mate."

But all at once he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed; he tensed staring at the girl below him. "Nona, look I-"

She yawned, eyes half lidded with sleep. "Please?" He sighed in defeat, carefully crawling off to the side.

Lying down on his back, Bunny crossed his arms with a frown. "Happy?"

"Mm hmm." she mumbled with a smile.

Closing his eyes, Bunny finally allowed himself the privilege to relax; it had been a very long night, yet he still felt restless. He'd come so close to losing her. Turning his head to the side, the Pooka stared at Nona's sleeping form before his eyes started to drift close.

Abruptly he felt something snake into his fur, and he sat up with a start. "Crikey!"

Turning his head he stared down at Nona with wide eyes, but she just frowned at him with a sleepy expression. "You're warm."

Bunny just sat there frozen, as the spirit started to sit up, all the while praying that her coat didn't come undone; his heart could take much more.

All of a sudden Nona began fall forward as her balance gave out. "Wo, now!" Bunny shouted, catching her in his arms.

Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder, gripping the fur on his chest with a snicker. "Gotcha."

Bunny was stunned; even in her feverish state she could still fool him. Slowly he felt her body relax against his. "Ah nah, don't tell me you're fallin' asleep." he griped, pulling back slightly.

As if in response, Nona's head slipped off his shoulder.

"You have gotta be kiddin' me."


	34. Chapter 33

**Wow, sorry for the wait. I had a serious case of writers block, not to mention school work. In any case, enjoy this next bit and don't forget to comment. **

**Ch 33.**

With a weary sigh Bunny rested his head in the crook of Nona's neck. He stayed that way for over half an hour, before finally shifting their positions.

Setting Nona down gingerly, Bunny returned to his side of the nest. As much as he wanted to keep her cuddled in his arms, in her condition, he felt it would be crossing a boundary. Up until then, the only time she'd slept in the nest was when she was fully aware of her actions and at least partially conscious and he wasn't one to take advantage.

Rolling onto his back, Bunny started at ceiling before his eyes finally drifted closed; she would be the end of him.

...

Nona felt her heart sink. All evening, she had been trying to stay next to Bunny, but apparently he wanted to keep as far away from her as possible; the notion was deeply upsetting. Her schemes weren't working and it was obvious he did not appreciate her efforts, but she was sick and in need of comfort, and his safe embrace was the perfect remedy; however, he did not share her sentiments.

Curling in on herself Nona tried to keep the tears at bay; this was far worse than rejection. She had come to terms with her unrequited love, but it was clear her feelings had put a rift in their friendship, because even in her current condition Bunny had no problem casting her aside; she was going to lose him for sure.

Tears slid down her face. 'I'm so sorry!' She finally realized the damage her careless confession had caused. Bunny wasn't even comfortable in her presence anymore, and the concept made her head throb.

Placing the back of her hand on her forehead, she felt her burning skin; she felt completely miserable. Rolling onto her side, Nona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to beat this fever.

...

The next time Bunny awoke, Nona's breathing had become labored and wheezy. Crouching down next to her, he placed a paw on the side of her face; she was burning up.

"Blimey!" he whispered. Rolling her onto her back, Bunny attempted to open her airway. "Nona?" She released a small cry; she was completely incoherent. Just then, Bunny heard someone enter his burrow.

Whipping his head around, he found Jack standing in the doorway with a smirk. "So, how are you two love birds-"

"Not now!" he snapped.

Nona whimpered, inhaling a shaky breath; in an instant Jack was at her side, his face etched with concern. " Nona?" he called.

Another whine.

"Hey s'all right." Bunny soothed, brushing the stray hairs away. He continued to caress the side of her face, when he noticed his paw was matted with sweat. Bunny watched the winter spirit jump into action.

Taking a seat above Nona's head, Jack rested his staff across his lap before reaching out towards her head.

"H-hold on just a tic-"

"Allow me." Jack interjected with a smile. Rubbing his hands together, he coated his palms and fingers with a thin layer of frost before resting them gently on Nona's head. Immediately, she started to settle down.

Bunny's expression softened with relief. "Nice work Snowflake."

He just chuckled in response, but Bunny never once took his gaze off of the girl."What are ya doin' here Jack?"

"Two reasons." Removing one of his hands, Jack reached into his hoodie, before tossing the small wooden doll over to Bunny.

Catching the object with ease, he stared down its painted expression with confusion. "How'd ya get ahold of this?"

"Nona must have given it to me when she found me." he shrugged. "Probably as a way of letting me know about her plan."

Bunny chucked in amazement. "So what's your second reason?"

Jack sent him a pointed stare, and he frowned. "Oi, what's that look for?!"

...

When Nona finally awoke again, her head was absolutely pounding, but her body temperature had cooled down significantly. That's when she noticed there was something on her forehead.

With a groan she reached up, to grab hold of the object; but she quickly realized they were hands. Craning her neck, Nona tried to see who the hands were attached to. Her eyes went wide.

"Aiden?" she rasped "What happened to your hair? It's so much... lighter." She heard him respond, but the words were muffled.

She just gave a half hearted laugh. "You know, father was right all along..." she replied, closing her eye; it was the only way to keep the tears from flowing over. "I should have followed through with the marriage after all... Oh Aiden, I've been such a fool!"

This time the voice sounded more urgent, but she just shook her head as the fatigue started to take over again.

"I miss you so much, Aiden." She whimpered.

He spoke again, before she drifted off. "I love you too." She murmured.

...

Jack stared down at Nona in confusion; he had no idea what she was talking about. Who was Aiden?

Just then Bunny appeared in the doorway with Nona's folded clothing in his arms. Jack figured it must be mid-morning by now, which meant an entire day had passed since Pitch's attack and Nona was still out of it.

Bunny started the make his way over to the nest.

"Who's Aiden?" Jack called.

Bunny sent him a confused look as he set the garments down next to her cloak. "Never heard of 'em. Why'd ya ask?"

Jack glided his thumbs along Nona's forehead. "That's who she just called me."

Bunny propped himself against the wall. "So?"

The winter spirit paused his ministrations, with frown. "I think she was in love him Bunny. She mentioned something about marriage."

Bunny furrowed his brow. "Marriage?"

"Ya," Jack glanced up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. "Sounds like she really misses him too." He watched the Pooka stiffen.

"You like her don't you." Jack's voice was soft, but he winced nonetheless. "I mean, the way you went after her like that..."

Bunny just shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to comprehend the situation. Did he actually mean anything to Nona, or was he just a substitute for some long lost love?

"Bunny?" Jack probed.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled.

...

When Nona awoke her fever was gone; but so was Bunny. With a yawn, she sat up to stretch her stiff limbs when she noticed she was still wearing Noth's coat. Glancing at her surroundings she found her cloak folded alongside her other clothing, the small wooden doll resting on top. With haste, she changed into her normal attire before making her way outside.

Squinting against the rays of the sun, she could hear Jack and Bunny talking.

"You got er' easy Frostbite, love is a pain." Bunny grumbled.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Ah, c'mon Cottontail it's not _that_bad."

"Right." Bunny scoffed. Just then his ears twitched and the two of them turned to face her.

"Morning sleepy head!" Jack hollered.

"Morning? Looks more like afternoon to me." She replied, slowly creeping into the sunlight.

Jack raced to her side. "How are you?"

She adjusted her hood, attempting to shade her eyes from the sun. "Umm, pretty good I guess."

"Ya sure you're feelin' alright?" Bunny asked. Immediately, she ducked her gaze as he started to approach.

"Yup, never better!" she chirped, acting as if nothing was wrong.

But Bunnymund could sense something was off; however, before he could press the issue further she started to back away with an awkward laugh.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way." she smiled, gesturing casually to the shade. "After all, I would hate to be nuisance..." Pivoting on her heal she dashed into the shadows.

Jack frowned "What was that all about?"

Bunny just tugged his ears back, with a groan. "She heard."

...

Upon arriving home, Nona felt her composure begin to slip. Within a matter of minutes she had dispatched all of her phantoms, leaving only four to patrol the grounds, while the trees remained on high alert. She needed to ensure she would be undisturbed, unless it was a crisis situation.

Once inside the safety of her home, she hastily locked herself in the safety of her study.

Curling up into the arm chair, Nona faced the hearth, finally allowing her tears to flow. Even after enduring months of torture, the pain paled in comparison to the ache she felt in her heart.

"I've ruined everything..."


	35. Chapter 34

**So many positive reviews! Please keep it up, after all who doesn't love having their ego stroked? ;) Enjoy. **

**Ch. 34**

Bunny sat in his warren idly painting his egglets, as his mind continued to wander back to Nona. She'd left so abruptly; how much of their conversation had she heard? He'd practically confessed everything to Jack right then and there. Had he scared her off? More importantly, who was this Aiden fellow?

Placing his supplies aside, Bunny set out to find her. He needed to explain.

...

Nona remained huddled in her chair watching the fire burn with her sore red eyes as her thoughts continued to ruminate over her lost friendship; it tore her heart to shreds. But now, she had no more tears to cry. In fact, Nona was starting to wish they had let her drown after all.

With a heavy sigh she leaned back, recalling the stinging sensation as the ice cold water engulfed her, the ache in her lungs, the bliss of sinking...of dying.

She glued her eyes shut as Pitch's cruel words started to play through her mind.

_Worthless, Useless, Deceitful, Unworthy_, _Frightening, Unloved!_

Pulling her legs tightly against her chest Nona continued to watch the flames dance in the hearth, as her thoughts grew ever darker. Death seemed so much more appealing than what she was enduring now.

Wearily, she rested her head upon her knees, allowing her mind to run wild; she needed to escape.

...

When Bunny finally arrived at Nona's sanctuary, he knew something was up; the entire area was desolate. Even the trees were oddly still. Carefully, he started off towards the house, when group of greyhounds promptly cut him off.

"Crikey!" he cried, as he leapt out of the way. "Ya little buggers! What'd ya do that for?!"

They just sat down on in front of Bunny, eyeing him suspiciously.

He brought a paw to his face in irritation; her phantoms had startled him to say the least, and he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Look, I need to find Nona." He grumped.

They didn't budge.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Look, it' important, alright?"

Reluctantly, one of them started to escort him to the house.

...

_Nona's eyes were wide with fear as she scanned North's face, his brows furrowed in disappointment. "Nona how could you do this?"_

_She could feel her heart race "I-I don't understand..."_

_"Nona, you know that love is forbidden between Guardians!" Tooth cried. _

_She finally noticed of the angry glow of the moon, and her breathing quickened. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed, locking her eyes with Sandy. _

_ "We didn't think we'd need to." Jack laughed. _

_Her eyes went wide. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_He rested his staff on his shoulder. "Oh come on Nona, isn't it obvious?" _

_She shook her head and he laughed even more. "I guess you have been hanging around the Kangaroo too much." he scoffed. "You've become a little _too _hopeful."_

_"Jack..." She whispered in disbelief. Frankly, a slap in the face would have hurt less_.

_Tooth hovered closer with a frown. "No one could love you like that Nona, especially not Bunny. Relationships distract us from our duties."_

_"Is our love not enough?" North asked. _

_"No, it's not like that at all! I-I just feel _safer_ around him!" She sent Bunny a pleading look; he could explain this mess. _

_North crossed his arms. "Do you not feel safe with us?" _

_"No, I-I mean..." she threaded her hands through her hair. "Please this is all just a big misunderstanding!" _

_"Nona, admit it! You loooove him." Jack hounded. _

_Bunny's his ears flattened against his head._

_Nona shook her head vigorously. "No! Please Bunny, I swear your friendship is enough. We can go right back to the way things were. You'll see, it will be just like-"_

_ "No." _

_She froze. "What?"_

_"I can't do that Nona."_

_Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears "Bunny, please I beg of you..." she choked "I can't lose you."_

_He just lowered his head as he turned away. "You already have..."_

_Suddenly Phil grabbed hold of her. "No please, wait!" she screamed as he dragged her out of the shop. "Bunny!"_

_..._

_In a matter of seconds she found herself sprawled out in the frozen snow, her face wet with tears. _

_"Oh this is too precious!" Pitch's voice rang. _

_Clambering to her feet, Nona felt the panic course through her veins, as she frantically wiped away at her face. "Stay away from me Pitch!" she growled, feigning bravery. _

_In an instant she could feel his arms encircle her waist, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Now why would I do that?" he cooed, his breath caressing the shell of her ear_

_ "Stop!" she screeched as she stumbled forward into the snow. _

_In one swift movement, Pitch had her arms pinned above her head, smiling down at her wickedly. "Nona, why do you always try to resist me?" _

_Using his free hand, the nightmare king began tracing her lips; she squeezed her eyes shut in revulsion, as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. 'No no no no no! This isn't happening!'_

_Abruptly, Pitch brought his head down next to hers. "Relax." He said with a dark laugh as he adjusted his weight._

_Nona felt her stomach churn; glancing over to the side, she met his sinister yellow eyes. He was smiling! _

_She flinched as she felt him move his hand lower down her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her chest, hovering just above her left breast. She couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips. "Please don't..." she pleaded. _

_"This is your fate Nona." He whispered, his lips pressed against the pulse of her neck; she gasped as a black blade was thrust into her heart. Kissing her neck once again, Pitch twisted the blade sharply causing her to scream in agony as it scraped against bone. _

_Abruptly, he rose up with a laugh, locking his eyes with hers. "Face it Nona, you were _destined _to die alone with a broken heart." _

...

Nona awoke with a start. Clutching the material above her heart she released a shaky breath as she tried to ease her nerves. That nightmare had seemed far too real for her taste.

Unexpectedly, one of her phantom phased though the door. "I thought I gave you orders to stay away!" she snapped; her nerves were too frazzled to deal with intrusions.

"I'm afraid I can't do that mate."

She frowned, never turning away from the fire. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Straightening up, Bunny gathered his composure before resting on his haunches beside her. "Nona, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?" she spat.

He cleared his throat. "How much did ya hear?"

"Is this about your conversation with Jack?"

Bunny nodded his head.

"Well I certainly heard enough to know how you really feel." She scoffed, resting her head on her arms

Bunny's ears drooped. "But I thought... I mean, before you fell through the ice you were going to say-"

"I was near death! What did you expect?" she cried, gripping her hair in frustration. "I wish I hadn't said anything in the first place!"

Bunny turned away, as he tugged his ears back. "You mean... ya regret it?"

"Only every waking moment!" she cried, bringing her hands to her eyes.

"It's 'cause of Aiden, isn't it?" his voice was faint.

Nona sniffed, turning to face him. "What?"

Bunny released a heavy sigh. "I'm not the one that who really makes you feel safe, it's Aiden. I'm just his replacement."

"What on earth would give you that idea?"

He turned towards her but he never met her gaze. "After what ya said to Jack."

Nona scrutinized his face. "Ok, well I don't remember so what _exactly _did I say?"

Bunny slumped forward. "Jack mentioned something about your father and... marriage."

Nona's eyes went wide.

"Look it's obvious ya loved the guy, but Nona... I can't take his place."

She just stared at him in disbelief. "Of course you can't, because Jack already has."

He frowned.

"Bunny," she chided "I already told you how I feel about Jack."

He rolled his eyes with a grunt, as she turned to face fire. There was a brief silence before she spoke again with a laugh. "Aiden was my kid brother."

Bunny's furrowed his brow. "But all that talk about marriage..."

She stared at him in confusion. "You mean North didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"It was an arranged marriage; I was promised to some gent named Norville."

He cringed. "Norville?"

She released a sad laughed. "That's what I said. But they were doing it out of love; they knew that no man in his right mind would willingly marry me."

In a single bound he was in front of her with a stern expression. "Jack said you thought your father was right."

Nona sank down in her seat, trying to avert her gaze. "That because he is. My affections nothing more than a nuisance to you."

"What are ya talkin' about?"

Nona pulled her hood down further, attempting to hide her pain. "Oh please, I heard what you said to Jack."

His eyes went wide with realization; she'd only heard the tail end of the conversation. "Nah mate, you've got it all wrong."

She turned to face him, eyes brimming with tears. "I-I can change I swear! I'm fine with just being friends; we can pretend like nothing was ever said. Look, I know I'm a pest but-"

Bunny flinched. "Hang on a minute, you are many things to me Nona, but a pest isn't one of 'em."

She sniffed, locking onto his gaze. "But you said..."

He smiled at her softly, green eyes twinkling with mischief. "There's something I've been meaning to tell ya."

Nona self-consciously shifted her gaze away, bracing herself for bad news. "What's that?"

No sooner had she uttered those words before she felt Bunny's lips pressed to hers; her eyes went wide as he pulled her forward, tangling his paw into her hair to deepen the kiss.

Abruptly he pulled away with a smile. "I'm in love with ya Lottie."

Nona just blinked in complete shock, her heart thundering in her chse "Y-you..." she couldn't finish, before he gave her another peck on the lips; she felt her breath caught in her throat, as her cheeks turned a rosey hue.

Bunny pulled back with a chuckle, before he caught sight of her tears. "H-hey now-" But Nona cut him off as she launched herself into his arms with a snivelling laugh. "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 35

**Wow, sorry about the delay! Life it crazy right now with school and what not. I'm going to do my best to keep this updated but I'm suffering from a bad case of writers block. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to comment :D**

**Ch 35. **

"Oh Sandy!" Nona squealed. "I feel absolutely amazing!"

The Dream Keeper smiled tenderly as he watched the girl sail euphorically through the night sky with a giddy laugh.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Jack asked with a confused expression.

Sandy just shook his head as Nona swooped in and around his dreams with elated laughter. A few hours earlier, when she hadn't shown up for their evening patrol he'd gone looking for her out of concern, and that's when he found the two of _them_ together.

Much to his great fortune he witnessed the entire confession.

The Dream Keeper continued to watch Nona's antics. He couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Although, _happy _wasn't exactly the word he would have used to describe Bunny's reaction when he found out they had an onlooker. Sandy knew the Pooka did not like showing his soft side and it was obvious that beneath all that fur, his face had been crimson with both rage and embarrassment.

"Hey Sandy!" Nona called "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, if that's alright?"

He nodded his head in dismissal; she was positively over the moon. MiM certainly worked in mysterious way. At that thought, Sandy turned to express his thank to Manny, just as the storm clouds hid him from view.

Jack was brewing up a one heck of a blizzard.

The winter spirit watched Nona disappear into the shadows, before turning his attention to Sandy with a smirk. "So mind telling me what's going on here? I feel like I've been left out of the loop."

Sandy sent Jack an incredulous look, as the boy rested his staff on his shoulder. "What?"

With as silent laugh, he conveyed his message loud and clear. Instantly, Jack's eyes brows shot up.

"Way to go Kangaroo!" he laughed.

...

Nona awoke in a cold sweat, unable to forget the look of revulsion on Bunny's face; the nightmare was back again. Sitting up she clutched at her sides, trying to ease the feeling of disgust that washed over her body. Pitch had gone too far this time; hastily, she wiped away the stray tears that slid down her face.

With a shaky breath, she climbed out of bed and tugged on her cloak. She knew Pitch's assaults would only get bolder, and it truly scared her.

Quickly, Nona leapt into the shadows and within seconds, she found herself in the safety of Bunny's warren.

Cool night air passed through the thin material of her nightgown as she cautiously made her way through the moonlit den. It wasn't terribly difficult to change, but she had other pressing matters to deal with. Clasping the folds of cloak against her chest, she slowed her pace down, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Bunny?" She called softly, her bare feet shuffling through the damp grass.

Silence. Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and instantly visions of her nightmare came flooding back.

With a terrified scream Nona wrenched herself from the grasp, tumbling onto the ground.

"Nona?" Bunny's face held a look of utter confusion as he stared down at her. "S'everythin' alright? What are ya doin' here?"

She just stared up at him with wide eyes. "I-I had a nightmare." She stammered, fidgeting with her nightgown, as he helped her to her feet.

Bunny looked skeptical. "That's it?"

She shook her head, prodding the grass with her toes. With a quick glance, he gave the her a once over.

Beneath the pale moonlight, Nona's bold blue eyes, cascading autumn locks and ghostly white nightgown took his breath away; he couldn't help but hope that a bad dream wasn't the only reason she was paying him a visit...

Giving his head a shake, Bunny brought himself back to his senses. "Well?"

She lowered her gaze. "Where is Pitch?"

Bunny frowned. "Sandy's locked him away in his realm. Why?"

She swallowed hard nodding her head. "I was just curious that's all."

Crossing his arms, Bunny sent her a firm look; he knew she wasn't telling him something.

"Nona, you're not the kind of person to come lookin' for help unless somethins' really botherin' ya, so spit it out."

"I-It was nothing," she defended "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"I wish I could believe that." He scoffed, as he sat down on his haunches.

Nona shifted uncomfortably; she wouldn't have labelled herself as a prude, but the topic wasn't an easy one for her to broach, especially when it involved Pitch.

"Nona!" Bunny barked impatiently.

"I-it was nothing just Pitch up to his usual tricks..." She responded, squeezing her hands tightly together.

Bunny's eyes went wide.

With a single bound, he closed the distance between them, his body towering above her. "What did Pitch do?" he snarled.

"It's fine." she shrugged. "This isn't the first time it's happened."

Bunny's stiffened as he let out a roar. "I'm gunna kill that-"

But she silenced him with a hug,

"Nona..." Bunny stared down at her with concern. "Did Pitch..."

"Not yet..." she mumbled, burying her face into his chest.

His eyebrows shot up. "Not yet?!"

She curled her fingers deeper into his fur.

"That's it, you're stayin' here for the night." he growled. "There' no way I'm lettin' Pitch anywhere near ya." Suddenly Nona felt herself being hoisted onto Bunny's back as he bounded off for his burrow.

Once at the entrance he set her down, resting his paw against her back as he guided her inside. Without protest, Nona made her way over to the nest; the nightmare had her shaken to the core, and she was truly grateful for Bunny's company.

Eventually, the two of them settled down on his nest.

"How long's this been goin' on Nona?" he whispered.

Nona was lying on her back, fingers entwined over her stomach, while he kept his arms propped leisurely under his head.

"The first nightmare happened just before you came to find me today." She closed her eyes with a sad sigh. "That's why I was so volatile."

"What did he do?" his voice sounded strained.

"He stabbed me." Her voice was faint. Nona shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Among other things..."

He clenched his fists, his protective instincts going into over drive. He was a Guardian for MiM's sake! If nothing else, he should be able to protect the ones he loved. Abruptly, Nona's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So...who rescued me?"

He exhaled, closing his eyes in shame; another failure. "Jack."

"I see..."

Bunny rolled away from her. "It shoulda been me..."

"No."

He felt her switch positions before she gingerly stroked the side of his face.

"That would have been reckless."

"Reckless?" He chuckled, turning to face her. "I'm not the one who jumped from North's sleigh when I couldn't fly, or nearly got myself killed deceiving Pitch."

She returned the laugh. "Ok, point taken."

A comfortable silence filled the burrow, as Bunny continued to stare at her face.

She sent him with a playful scowl. "What?"

He just smiled back at her tenderly. "I love you Nona. You are a true Guardian, and I'm lucky ta have ya."

She sent him a cheeky smile. "I love you too Kangaroo."

...

Nona rested a hand across her forehead, her breath coming in quick pants. Pitch had struck again and it was clear that she wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. Moving into a sitting position, she brought her knees up to her chest, smiling softly at Bunny's sleeping form. Seeing him in such a serene state made her think of the small bundle of fur she'd saved eons ago.

Staring off into the darkness, Nona felt her eye lids grow heavy, but she refused to allow herself to fall back asleep.

Moments later, Bunny stirred across from her with a faint groan.

"Go back to sleep." She hushed.

Immediately, he bolted upright with concern. "Did Pitch-"

"No."

"Then what are ya doin' up?"

She shrugged. "Not tired."

Bunny could see the dark circles forming under her eyes and he frowned. "You're not foolin' anyone Nona."

"Well, it doesn't matter if I lose a little beauty sleep," she yawned "because, as they say, you can't lose what you never had."

He rolled his eyes. "Ya know that's not true ya dill."

She giggled, using the palm of her hand to rub her tired eyes. He was right; she was desperate for forty winks, buts she needed to stay awake.

Bunny watched Nona fight her growing exhaustion; she was practically torturing herself. In one swift motion he pulled her down with him onto the nest, and he chuckled at her squeal of surprise. "Pitch won't be botherin' ya anytime soon, as long as you're with me."

With her head resting against his chest, Nona gradually focused on Bunny's steady heart beat as he trailed his paw soothingly through her hair, the sensation lulling her to sleep. In his arms she felt loved, safe and cherished. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she never wanted it to end.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, threading her fingers into his velvety fur.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." he soothed.

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"I promise." Bunny's voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.


	37. Chapter 36

**Man I hate midterms... e_e Anyways, e****njoy and feel free to leave a comment. BTW, no lemons for a while longer. Also it _will _be a separate story. **

**Ch 36. **

"The Guardians will never fully appreciate your gifts, not like I do..."

_"Shut up!" _

"How could they love you when all they feel is fear..."

_"That's not true!" _

_Hastily, Nona covered her ears in attempts to block out Pitch's resonating voice. She'd had enough of the lies, the nightmares, the pain; as if the physical assaults hadn't been bad enough, now he was rehashing the past. He was trying to break her, but she wouldn't fall for it. _

"We hide in the dark for a reason. They'll never really accept you. They'll fear you; just as they have come to fear me..."

_"Stop!" she shrieked in desperation, when without warning Pitch appeared in front of her. _

_He clasped his arms behind his back as he smiled down at her with mockery. "How easily you forget our little chats, Nona." _

_ "I haven't forgotten anything Pitch, I just don't care."_

_He raised his eyebrows dramatically. "And why's that?"_

_"Because you're wrong." _

_"Really?" he replied snidely. _

_Nona grit her teeth in irritation. "In case you haven't noticed Pitch, I'm a Guardian now. I am not feared, I'm loved; I have friends, family, believers and I know that I am safe." _

_His expression was sardonic. "Safe?"_

_She sent him a smug smile and he rolled his eyes in response. "Ah yes, your little Bunny friend, how quaint. But there is something you're forgetting Nona."_

_She gestured towards him dramatically. "Do tell."_

_He sent her a threatening smile. "It's only temporary."_

_Nona threw her arms up into the air. "Oh what a surprise," she scoffed. "More lies." _

_He chuckled in amusement. "It's no lie Nona. You see, you're a lot like a child's plaything. Right now you're new and exciting, but eventually the thrill will wear off. And when it does, what do you suppose will happen?" _

_She tensed, as a grin to crept across his face. _

_"That's right. Once a toy starts to tarnish wear and out, it's replaced with something newer, better and far more exciting." He stated. "Eventually the old toy is completely forgotten, lost to the darkness as it's pushed further under the bed, where it becomes nothing more than a distant memory. It's a shame really, because that is exactly what will happen to you Nona."_

_She felt her heart rate increase, and in an instant he was behind her. "But don't worry, because the day you get pushed under the bed, I will be waiting for you." _

_ "Enough Pitch!" she shouted, swinging herself around to face him; but he was already gone. _

_"Do you actually believe your precious Bunny will treat you any different?" he murmured darkly, as he emerged from the shadow._

_ "I don't think," she seethed, "I know."_

_"Oh, don't give me that!" he scoffed. _

_Nona clenched her fists._

_"You think you're an exception because he 'promised'?" He scornfully shook his head. "Don't be so naive Nona." _

_ Dark laughter surrounded her as he vanished into the foreground. "Until next time." _

**...**

Slowly, Nona awoke with her head still nestled against Bunny's chest. Despite her nightmares, she'd slept fairly well that night; a little fact she planned on keeping to herself. Splaying her fingers into the velvety fur she started to mull over Pitch's words. 'Bunny wouldn't, I mean... Pitch is wrong, he has _always _beenwrong. This is no different, right?'

With much reluctance she sat up, pushing the hair from her face, as she smiled down at Bunny. "Morning hunny-buns." she sang.

He groaned, propping himself onto his elbows.

"What? Does that name annoy you?" she cooed; he shot her a sleepy glare.

"It does?" Leaning down, she kissed him on the nose, giggling when it twitched. "Good."

Then, in one swift movement she leapt from the nest, promptly changing into her normal attire just as Jack sailed into the burrow.

They both started in surprise.

"Ever heard of knockin'!" Bunny shouted in irritation, as he hopped over to Nona's side.

"You are not going to believe this." Jack breathed, gesturing outside; Nona felt her heart jump.

Bolting outside, Bunny surveyed the surrounding, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found. There beneath the trees, sitting next to Tooth, was another Pooka.

A _girl _Pooka.

Jack and Nona were quick to catch up as he stood frozen shock; immediately, Nona grabbed hold of his paw, her face wrought with concern.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Y-yea." He stammered. Nona smiled up at him encouragingly, never releasing the hold on his paw. At that moment, he was truly grateful for her company. She was his anchor and he needed all the support he could get.

Slowly, they made their way over to the duo.

Once they were closer, Bunny could see the caramel colored Pooka stand up next to Tooth.

"Bunny, Nona, I'd like you to meet Primrose." she beamed.

Bunny nodded his head; the shock leaving his tongue dry and useless. Thankfully, Nona spoke for the both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Primrose."

The Pooka returned her smile. "Likewise."

"You'll have to excuse Bunnymund." Nona laughed, brushing her thumb across his hand. "Normally he's a little more articulate, but I'm afraid you're the first Pooka he's seen in a _very _long time."

She giggled. "I see."

"So," Jack called, as he perched himself on top of one of the egg sentinels. "Howdidyou get here exactly?"

Primrose shifted slightly. "I'm not sure. All I remember is the light of the moon."

...

Eventually, Tooth and Jack left to accompany Primrose on her journey to the Pole. With any luck, North could shed some light on the current situation. In the meantime, Nona sat beneath one of the trees listening to Bunny ramble on in confusion. He was trying his best to cope, but was failing miserably.

"All this time..." he whispered. "I thought I was alone."

Nona frowned and he sent her a pointed stare. "Not what I meant ya gumbi. You're gettin' ahead of yourself."

She giggled "We seem to do that a lot."

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "We?"

Nona playfully slapped his arm with a laugh. "Yes we!"

But the happiness was short lived as his mind started to drift again. "I could have sworn I was the only one." He murmured. "But now..."

Rising onto her knees, Nona crawled up behind him before taking as seat against the trunk of the tree. Gingerly, she took hold his ears idly rubbing the base of them with her fingers.

He released a contented sigh; her caress felt like magic.

"Enjoying yourself?" she snickered.

Gently, he leaned further into touch. "Does that answer your question?" he mumbled.

Satisfied with his response, Nona placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head before continuing with her ministrations.

With a loud exhale, Bunny closed his eyes as she continued to pet his fur. Normally the sensation would have him shuddering in delight, not just mildly content, but his mind was still busy trying to comprehend the morning's events.

Eventually Nona stopped to rest her head on top of his. "Another Pooka, eh?" she mumbled.

"Yea..." he sighed.

_"...your relationship is a lot like a child's plaything..."_

Nona sat up with a start, causing Bunny to frown. "Somethin' wrong?"

She smiled softly, trailing her fingers across his head. "It's nothing, just my over-active imagination."

Staring off into the distance, Nona felt her heart fill with dread. She had an eerie feeling that this new Primrose character had something to do with Pitch, or even worse she could be real.

Resting her back against the tree she stared up at the morning sky. 'Will I be replaced?'


	38. Chapter 37

**Enjoy and review :D **

**Ch. 37**

Christmas Day had finally come and to celebrate his success North had invited everyone over for a feast. However, Nona had almost skipped out. As of late, her patience with Primrose had dwindled to practically nil and she was a little less than thrilled at the prospect of spending an entire evening with _little-miss-perfect. _

She was smart, pretty, talented, sociable; just about everything Nona wasn't. And yet, despite her envy, she couldn't help but sense there was something terribly wrong about the Pooka, excluding her apparent _perfection._

With a heavy sigh, Nona made her way through the corridor. Somehow, Primrose had wiggled her way into the hearts of everyone around her, including Bunny. She knew that jealousy was unbecoming but she couldn't help it; the thought of being replaced was ever present.

Of course, Nona had never expected Bunny's undivided devotion, but she certainly didn't take pleasure in competing for his affections, especially against Primrose. In fact, her insecurity was the primary reason for even attending.

Just then, the moonlight caught her eye.

Pausing mid-stride, Nona stared up at MiM with a frown. There was something off about that girl, but what was it? And more importantly, how would she prove it?

...

As the evening wore on, everyone remained seated around the enormous dining table, their bellies full and heart's content; except Nona.

Her once pleasant mood had rapidly deteriorated.

Resting her head on her fist, Nona continued to poke at the bits of food on her plate; it had been a mistake to come. The conversation was dull, the company was lacking and she had no appetite.

While the others continued to converse with Primrose about her unknown origins and unidentified centre, Nona ruminated over Pitch's words. The more she thought about it, the more she suspected the nightmare king had a hand in this, especially since it involved Bunny.

Tossing her fork aside she leaned back with a sigh. She felt like an outcast; but that's what happens when you're placed at the far end of the table. She grit her teeth in irritation as _Miss. Priss_ giggled in her seat next Bunny.

Attempting to redirect her thoughts, Nona shifted her gaze to the elves as they carried out their usual shenanigans. But even that wasn't helping. Who would have thought that ignoring someone could be so difficult, when they're the center of attention?

Nona crossed her arms in frustration. She was convinced the entire thing was another plot to destroy hope; she just needed more proof. But at this stage, jumping to conclusions would be disastrous. Yet, if her theory was true, not only was Bunny in great danger, but the news would break his heart.

'I'll just keep quite a little longer.' She thought adamantly. 'After all, good things come to those who wai-' Just then Primrose's shrill laughter cut her off, shattering all resolve.

Abruptly, she stood slamming her fist onto the table with a loud crash. "Give up the act Primrose!"

The room fell silent.

"Excuse me?" she defended.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you're working for Pitch."

The Pooka just stared at her in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Nona."

"Oh, that's_ real_ convincing." She drawled.

Bunny rose to his feet in anger. "What's gotten into ya, Nona?"

"Don't you see?" she exclaimed "No center? No origin? The fact that her name started with a P; this had Pitch written all over it!"

Jack looked skeptical. "Those are pretty loose connections Nona."

"Jack's right." Tooth chided. "It's probably just coincidence."

She felt her ears start to burn. "But-"

"We all discover out centers in time Nona." North scolded. "You of all people should know this."

"Well you're going to be waiting a very long time, considering she doesn't have one!" she scoffed.

"Nona?" Primrose snickered. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Hardly!" she shrieked, her face heating up.

Bunny's remained firm. "Nona I think you should leave."

"What?!"

"Ya heard me Nona!" He snapped.

"What happened to trusting me?!" she cried.

Everyone averted their gazes, as the tension started to mount.

"Leave" He growled. "Now."

_"The Guardians don't care about you, and they will certainly never trust you..." _

Nona swallowed hard, as the words played through her head. "Fine."

Sandy's eyes went wide he watched her storm from the room.

Hesitantly, he shifted his attention over to Bunny, but the Pooka never moved, his breathing coming in ragged breaths. What on earth was going on? Less than a month ago the two had confessed their love, but this was far from any lovers' quarrel.

Discretely, he glanced at Primrose out of the corner of his eye. Maybe there was something to be said about her accusations after all.

...

Nona stared up at her bed curtains, before closing her eyes in shame; she'd made a complete fool of herself. Maybe Primrose was right; perhaps she was acting out of jealousy. But it wasn't like she had a reason to feel so insecure, Bunny loved her right? Doubting him was letting Pitch win.

Much to her chagrin, the evening's events played over in her mind again. With a groan, Nona reached into her cloak pocket, grabbing hold of the small wooden doll. Carefully, she analyzed its features.

"Guardian of Imagination." she scoffed. "Of course I would think up some fanatical explanation."

But even so, she couldn't help but worry; not only was Primrose the apple of _everyone's _eye, but she was a Pooka. Maybe that was her purpose, to be Bunnymunds mate; after all, he seemed to enjoy her company _a lot _and they didn't argue nearly as often-

Nona's eyes widened with fear. "I'm being replaced."

...

In the weeks that followed, Nona maintained a brave face. Hiding sadness was a skill she'd acquired through years of experience. In fact, one could say that life prior to her Guardianship had been nothing more than a giant charade. And yet, going back took more effort than she'd anticipated; especially as of late.

Jack and Tooth had been spending all of their spare time with Primrose, while Bunny kept busy prepping for Easter. And as expected, any free time he had, was spent with his fellow Pooka, not her.

The whole situation was rather unnerving. Even when she'd stopped by the Pole, North had been too preoccupied to bother with a visit. Now it seemed that Sandy was the only person breaking up the monotonous silence, figuratively speaking.

All in all, she'd forgotten how lonely her life had once been, and it was taking some time to adjust. But today, everything would change. With Easter fast approaching, she knew Bunny could some help and it would give her a chance to spend some quality time with him.

She smiled.

A little over a year ago, Bunny had given her hope, restored her imagination and set her on the path to becoming a full Guardian, and this was the perfect way to show her appreciation.

With a smile, Nona settled down along the river with a basket of egglets and paints at her side. Sandy looked down at her with concern.

Lately, the dream keeper had been checking in on her _a lot_, and it was slightly disconcerting. Still, she thought it was nice to know that at least _one _person cared.

"Don't worry Sandy," she smiled. "He won't forget." The dream keeper nodded hesitantly before taking his leave.

Hours passed by and Nona's unease slowly started to grow. 'I know that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but this was just getting ridiculous.'

_"Eventually the old toy is completely forgotten..."_

'Don't go down that road Nona! Bunny's just busy, that's all. He'll be here, you'll see!'

But she remained unconvinced, and by the time evening rolled around, her worst fears had been confirmed.

"He forgot." She whispered in disbelief. Rising to her feet, Nona slipped into the shadows in search of her missing companions.

After an hour or so she finally stumbled upon Jack and Bunny in Burgess; but they weren't alone.

Her blood began to boil as she watched the children flock around Primrose_. _'That does it!'

Without thinking Nona marched over, grabbing hold of Bunny's satchel and dragging him off to the edge of the woods.

Pivoting on her heel she turned to face him, her face filed with anger. "How could you?!"

He stared at her in confusion. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Is everything alright?" Primrose called as she leapt to their side, Jack close behind.

"Just peachy." Nona spat.

The Pooka shifted awkwardly while Bunny rolled his eyes. "What's goin' on Nona?"

She smiled up at Primrose. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Without another word, Nona tugged her fellow Guardians off to the side, receiving a very confused look from Primrose.

Abruptly, Jack wrenched himself from her grasp. "Nona, what is your problem?!"

"I don't want you guys hanging around Primrose anymore, understand?" she hissed.

Bunny sent her a pointed stare. "Oh gimme a break."

"She's dangerous Bunny, I can feel it."

He just crossed his arms with a look of annoyance.

"You sound like North." Jack scoffed. "Only, that _feeling_ in your belly is jealousy."

Bunny scowled. "Is that what this is about? Jealousy?"

"No." She countered.

"Then why are ya actin' this way?" he rebutted.

"I know something's not right, you have to believe me!" She pleaded. "Please, I'm only trying to protect you."

"How?!" he snapped. "By takin' away the one person I can relate to?"

He may as well have just stabbed her with a knife; it would have felt the same. Pushing the hurt aside, Nona tried to reason with them. "Please listen to me-"

"Give it a rest already!"Jack yelled.

She took a step back in shock; this was a nightmare, a never-ending nightmare! She'd been pushed aside, humiliated, forgotten and now they didn't' believe her.

She watched on as they returned to Primrose with apologetic looks.

_"Once a toy starts to tarnish wear and out, it's replaced with something newer, better and far more exciting..."_

In one swift movement she disappeared into the shadows. Pitch couldn't be right, he just couldn't!


	39. Chapter 38

**Sorry about the delay. Spring vacation to the states, and papers have slowed me down a bit. Enjoy and review :D **

**Ch 38. **

Nona closed her eyes, unable to get out of bed; she was paralyzed with grief.

_"Please, I'm only trying to protect you."_

_"How?! By takin' away the one person I can relate to?" _

No matter how many times she played it over in her head, the words still stung.

"Why am I so upset?" She laughed weakly "So, I've been replaced. It's not like our relationship was official or anything."

But despite her words, the thought of Bunny with Primrose made her stomach churn.

Rolling onto her side, she turned to her phantoms in search of confirmation. "This is the way it's meant to be, right? Bunny should be with Primrose; at least she's interesting."

The creatures looked at one another with uncertainty before turning back to her with sad eyes.

"Don't try that on me. You know it's true; Bunny has always deserved better than me." She rebuked. "I'm imaginative, not delusional; he's a Pooka and I'm not. It never would have worked."

Unexpectedly, they surrounded her in a tight hug. "I suppose I should put an end to this pity-party, huh?" she mumbled.

They nodded firmly

"I know." She huffed. "But-"

The look they sent her spoke volumes. No matter how bad things got, she was a Guardian and the children were depending on her. Leaning over, Nona reached into the drawer of her nightstand where she pulled out the small jack-o'-lantern egg Bunny had given her last year. She stared at its ghastly expression.

At one time, the egg had been a symbol of hope with great sentimental value, but now it was nothing more than a painful memory and she needed to get rid of it. Rising out of bed, Nona slipped into the shadows before emerging in Bunny's warren.

With the small egg clutched in her hand, Nona cautiously snuck over to his burrow praying that he was still in Burgess; suddenly Primrose jumped out from the bushes. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

Startled by the harshness of the Pooka's tone, Nona fumbled with her response. "I-I have something that belongs to Bunny."

Primrose just rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick."

Without another word Nona raced into Bunny's burrow, placing the small egg precariously among his treasured possessions.

_"...forgotten... nothing more than a distant memory..."_

She cringed. Had Pitch known this all along?

"Hurry up!" Primrose shouted.

Hastily, Nona exited the burrow. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, "And I'm also sorry for the way I've been acting these past few months. I know you have every reason to hate me, and I don't blame you, but please, I need to promise me something."

Primrose eyed her suspiciously.

"Cherish him Primrose."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"Fine I promise," she stated gruffly. "Now leave."

But just as Nona turned to go, Bunny appeared, his eyes locking with hers.

She froze.

"Nona, what are ya doin' here?"

She lowered her head with a nervous laugh. "I-I was just leaving."

Bunny stared in bewilderment. "Look we need to talk-"

"Can't," her voice cracked. "It's late. Duty calls. Thanks again Primrose."

And with that, she left.

...

Sandy sent Nona a sideways glance.

"What!?" she snapped "So I'm a little grumpy? Big deal."

He gestured towards her face.

"I'm fine." She stated petulantly.

Sandy threw up his arms in exasperation, as he pointed to the tear stains on her cheeks.

"T-that's just my spring allergies acting up." She stammered.

He sent her a pointed stare; she was full of it.

"Well forgive me; I wasn't aware that Guardians couldn't have bad days." She retorted.

But Sandy persisted; he knew something was _very _wrong. In the past few months Nona had changed; she was irritable, distant, sardonic, as well as angry, and the dark circles under her eyes only added to his concern.

Nona grit her teeth impatiently. "Look it's nothing, alright? I'm just a little tired. Now can we please change the subject?"

Abruptly, an image of Bunny appeared above his head, causing Nona to clench her fists.

"You know Sandy," she laughed bitterly "I was always told that honey attracts more flies than vinegar, but people tend to forget that flies are also attracted to _trash_."

His eyes went wide as her features contorted with rage; an image of Primrose appeared.

"That's right," she spat "Bunny's in love with that frivolous _Jezebel_."

Sandy's jaw dropped. In all his years, he'd never heard Nona speak with such venom.

"Why are you so surprised?!" she shouted. "I predicted this from the start, remember? I never should have listened to you!"

He raised his eyebrows in shock, but before he could respond the sound of screaming children diverted his attention, and what he saw made his blood run cold. Monsters were terrorizing the neighborhoods; but they weren't nightmares.

They were phantoms.

Instinctively, Sandy used his dream sand to remove the gargoyle like creatures, but they were quick to retaliate. In an instant, he was surrounded.

Luckily, Nona intercepted before they could attack and all at once the creatures disappeared.

Pivoting around, she locked on to Sandy's frightened eyes.

_"...they'll fear you; just as they have come to fear me..."_

"Sandy," she rasped. "I'm so sorry..."

But before he could say anything, she fled.

...

Nona leaned back against the window frame for support, unable to feel anything except bitterness and anger.

_"...lost to the darkness..."_

It was true;_ they_ were becoming monsters, and it was her fault.

For the past three days, she had locked herself away in the attic of her sanctuary; she wasn't well and neither were her phantoms. They had become physical manifestations of her anger making them extremely dangerous and unpredictable, and after their attack on Sandy, she'd banished every single one of them to the confines of her forest. She wasn't sure what kind of atrocities she or her creatures were capable of, but it was clear that in their condition, they would do more harm than good.

"Nona?" Bunny called.

She lifted her head, gazing out the window; he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Bunny stood outside of staring up at the ominous mansion. The place was deserted, not a single phantom in sight. He was worried about Nona; she wasn't acting like herself anymore and it was about time he found out why.

His intention had been to check in with her sooner, but Primrose was manipulative and quite frankly he was getting sick of her company. All he wanted was to spend time with_ his_ Sheila, not her.

He loved Nona, and he missed her.

Bunny scanned the dark windows, searching for any sign of movement. "C'mon Nona, enough with the tricks."

Silence.

"Nona, ya gumbi get out here!" he shouted, his anxiety steadily increasing.

Suddenly she appeared at his side.

"S'bout time."

He scanned her face; even though it was shrouded from view, he could tell she was furious.

"Nona, is everythin'-"

"Leave." She snarled.

"Nah, mate, I'm not goin' anywhere." He retorted.

Her jaw clenched. "Why?!"

"I'm not leavin' until I find out what's goin' on. You're-"

"And just why would I waste my breath trying to explain _anything_ to you?" she snapped. "It's not like you'd believe me."

"That's not true, ya dill!" He countered.

"Who are you trying to fool?"

"Listen," He growled in irritation.

She turned her back to him. "I'm done listening. If you need to talk to someone, go see Primrose."

"No!" He barked.

"Why? She's much more qualified. Have you seen her ears?"

He glared at her.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" she jeered.

"What has gotten into you?"

She just stared at him apathetically.

"Look, Nona, I'm sorry-" he pleaded.

"No you're not." She scoffed

Suddenly Bunny could see monstrous creatures emerging from the darkness of her forest.

Nona scowled at him over her shoulder. "You need to leave."

"No."

"We're done Bunny."

"Ya haven't even-"

"No I mean _we _are done."

"What?" His eyes went wide as her phantoms crept ever closer.

"For someone with ears like yours, I thought you would have heard me the first time. It's over. "

Nona watched him frantically search her face for answers. "I don't understand..."

"We're done, it's over, finished!" she screamed "NOW GET OUT!"

Bunny stumbled back in complete shock before retreating to his tunnels.

Immediately, Nona crumpled into a sobbing heap; it was officially over. This wasn't what she wanted at all, but she had no choice; as angry as she was ,she couldn't deny her feelings for Bunny.

_ "How could they love you when all they feel is fear..." _

'No, fear is how I protect the people I love. And when you love someone, you set them free.'

Sending him away had been hard, but she knew it was for the best. He was destined to be with Primrose. But, now she was alone again, empty, forgotten, completely cast aside.

Her breath hitched as her eyes grew wide, terror coursing through her veins.

"..._the day you get pushed under the bed, I will be waiting for you."_


	40. Chapter 39

**Wow! Thank you everyone for your support and patience! I didn't intend for this to take so long, but I hit a creative block among other things. Anyway, enjoy this next bit and don't forget to comment. **

**Ch 39. **

Cautiously, Jack made his way to the middle of the warren. He could see the Bunny curled in on himself, his ears plastered against the back of his head; it was like the Easter incident all over again.

"Cottontail?" Jack's voice had hardly been more than a whisper, but he knew Bunny had heard from the twitch of his ears.

With a look of earnest, he took a seat next to him. "Hey, you alright?"

Bunny just shook his head. "It's Nona."

"What happened?"

The Pooka sent him a quick glance, before shifting his gaze away. "She called it off Frostbite."

His eyebrows shot up. "What?!"

Bunny straightened himself up with a sigh. "Near as I can figure she thinks I'm with Primrose now."

"But you don'tlove Primrose! ... Do you?"

That got him a nasty look. "Sorry I asked."

Bunny took a deep breath. "Nah mate, I'm the one who's sorry."

There was an awkward silence.

"So how are you going to win her back?"

"I'm not goin' to."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Why?! You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do ya dill!"

"Well then what's the problem?"

"It's Nona!" he snapped.

The winter spirit stared at him in disbelief.

"Ya didn't see her, Jack. Whatever's goin' on, it's more than just jealousy she's... changed."

"What do you mean?"

"She's becomin' a monster!" he yelled.

Jack was dumbfounded. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean sure she broke you're heart but-"

"This isn't a joke, Jack!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" he defended.

Abruptly, he noticed the small jack-o'-lantern egg clutched in Bunny's grasp. It was the same egg he'd frantically hid from his view last Easter; the first true sign of his feelings for Nona.

Bunny screwed his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over. "This is all my fault..."

...

Nona breathed heavily as she stumbled through the maze of her forest; flying was too risky and phasing through shadows was out of the question. She was trapped, and that frightened her.

Worst of all, she knew Pitch was coming for her, but she was too tired to fight, and now there was nowhere left to run.

Reluctantly, she sank down against the trunk of a tree in utter exhaustion.

Idly, she watched as more trees shifted their positions to aid in her cover; but it wouldn't be enough. The months of endless nightmares and emotional torment had rendered her practically defenceless. There was no way she could stop the Pitch this time, but the mere thought of his unwelcome caresses and kisses brought tears to her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Bunny..." Nona whimpered "I'm so sorry."

As if on cue, two arms reached up from the shadows; he'd found her.

...

Jack sat patiently next to Bunny, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

"So..." he hummed. "I was just on my way to visit Jamie and Sophie if you want to come along."

Bunny seemed to relax a bit. "I do miss that little ankle biter." he muttered.

"How about we make it a race?" Jack goaded with a playful grin. "Last one to Burgess is a rotten egg?"

"Ya never learn, do ya?" Bunny smirked, as they climbed to their feet.

"Enough with the talk." he laughed.

And with that, they were off.

...

Nona stood still as Pitch rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you scared?" he murmured.

She shook her head; if anything she actually felt relieved, much to her surprise. It was finally over; no more running, no more nightmares, no more mind games and, with any luck, no more broken heart.

"Oh you're no fun." he frowned, backing away.

"Wrong Guardian." She stated. "You're looking for Jack."

"What's wrong Nona? Are you angry?" he jeered.

"No. I'm tired."

"Have my nightmares been keeping you up at night?"

"It's more than that." She sighed. "I'm tired of the anger, the pain...just everything really."

Pitch smiled at her, almost tenderly "Despite what you think you're not alone."

She eyed him warily. "Stay away from me Pitch. Believe me, I'm better off alone."

"Oh I believe you, in fact, I am the only one who does." He stated. "But that's what happens when you're an outcast."

...

Bunny watched Sophie gingerly place the toy jack-o'-lattern next to a doll draped in a dark blanket. He swallowed hard; no matter where he went, he couldn't escape his feelings for Nona.

"Sophie be careful!" Jamie whined, as she rushed past him to retrieve another toy from her room.

Bunny attempted to clear the soreness forming in his throat. "Look Frostbite, I've got eggs to paint."

Jack gave a light laugh before turning his attention back to the puzzle. "Ah c'mon Kangaroo we just got here."

Bunny frowned. "Yea, well some of us still have work to do."

Just then, Sophie appeared with a stuffed rabbit cradled in her arms. "Hop hop!" she grinned.

With a feigned smile, he watched her set it next to her doll before taking off again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, I gotta go."

"Slow down Peter Cotton tail, what's the ru-" Just then Jack caught sight the toys. "Oh..."

The two of them continued to stare at the dolls a moment longer before Jack finally spoke up. "Sorry Jamie, but it looks like something's come up."

"Oh ok. See you guys later." He beamed.

...

"Cheer up Nona, the best part is yet to come; when I take away everything you love."

She stared up at him apathetically. "Looks like you'll be leaving empty handed."

"Why, because you've already scared them all off?" He chuckled. "No one loves you Nona, no one's coming to rescue you-"

"Drop dead."

"My, aren't we touchy?" he goaded.

Nona just stared off into the darkness. "You're purposely trying to make me feel this way, aren't you? Ignored, feared, isolated, and unloved; just like you, right? I'll bet you lost someone dear to you, too."

Silence.

"Thought so." she stated.

His expression turned grim. "You've forgotten something Nona."

"And what might that be?"

"You haven't _lost_ anyone yet, not really."

Her eyes went wide. "Leave Bunny out of this. You have me, is that not enough?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Destroying hope is crucial to my plan, you said it yourself."

"Please don't hurt him." she pleaded.

"If I agree, are you prepared to make a deal?"

She nodded weakly.

"Alright, you hand over your precious cloak and in return, I promise not to hurt your beloved Bunny."

"My cloak?" she mumbled. It was her most prized possession, but Bunny's life was far more valuable, even if he never wanted to see her again.

"Do we have a deal?"

With practiced ease Nona removed her cloak, delicately folding it up, before placing it into his waiting arms. "Does that answer your question?"

Pitch started to laugh. "You naive little girl. I thought you would have learned your lesson about promises."

Suddenly, Nona found herself being tossed out of the shadows just as she finally started to comprehend the double meaning of his words; he wasn't talking about himself or Bunny, he was talking about Primrose.

Within seconds she found herself sprawled out on the cold, damp ground of Jack's pond.

"Nona?"

Hastily, she scrambled to her feet, unable to speak, as she stared at the familiar green eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. She felt so vulnerable; without her cloak she was completely exposed without any means of escape.

"What are you doin' here?" Bunny whispered.

"Nothing." she stated. It was the best thing she could think of given the circumstances; how clever.

But just when she turned to leave, a large paw stopped her.

"Mind tellin' me where your cloak is?"

Snapping out of her trance, Nona quickly averted her gaze, hair shrouding her face from view.

"Well?"

"Where's Primrose?"

His expression hardened; but she'd expected as much.

"Listen there's something you need to know-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Nona."

"Well tough." She retorted.

Just then Jack and _Miss Priss_ showed up, only adding to her growing agitation.

"Hey Honey-Buns!" Primrose giggled.

Nona flinched; that was her annoying pet name!

In seconds the Pooka had her arms wrapped around Bunny's neck as she smirked in Nona's direction

"Where's your cloak?" Jack inquired.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" she scoffed.

Suddenly Primrose perked up, her nose twitching lightly, and in a single bound she was in front of Jack.

"This couldn't be more perfect!" she squealed. Reaching into Jack's pocket, she pulled out the crumpled mistletoe he'd hidden months ago.

Nona tensed.

Turning around Primrose sent Bunny an impish grin as she started to close the distance. "Pucker up butter-cup."

"H-hang on a minute," Bunny stammered.

Nona felt her stomach twist as panic settled in. 'The kiss... she's going poison him with fear!'

Without a second thought Nona launched herself at Primrose. "Get away from him!" she screamed.

But it wasn't until she saw Primrose's terrified expression as they tussled on the ground, that she realized her mistake.

"He lied..." she breathed.

Mortified, Nona backed away, her heart thundering in her chest. If Bunny hadn't hated her before he certainly did now.

"What was that all about?!" Jack yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammered, stumbling backwards. "But I was sure... I mean...he said... I-I gotta go."

"Nona wait!" Bunny hollered, as she sprinted off into the woods.

But she just kept on running.


	41. Chapter 40

**I can't believe how many people like my story! Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this next part. Let me know what you think :D **

**Ch. 40 **

Leafless braches ruthlessly struck Nona's skin as she raced through the woods; she needed to escape. Her feelings for Bunny were still too raw; yet every time her heart started to heal, it was torn open again and the pain was excruciating.

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she lost her footing on the patchy spring snow, the icy pebbles scraping her hands as she toppled to the ground.

Tears blurred her vision, but she couldn't stop; the sting on her skin and searing pain in her lungs were a welcome distraction from the anguish in her heart. But just as she regained her footing, a hard body pinned her against a nearby tree.

Nona stared up at Bunny's face in shock, their breath coming in foggy pants.

He was furious.

"What is wrong with you?!" he roared.

With a sad laugh, Nona blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Everything."

Unexpectedly Bunny pulled her into a tight embrace. "Your such a gumbi, ya know that?!"

Her breath hitched, and she felt his grip tighten. "Don't you ever run away from me again."

"Please let me go." she whimpered.

Bunny pulled back in confusion; the expression on his face broke her heart. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, but she was a threat. Pitch would be coming after her; it was only a matter of time.

"Just forget about me, ok?" she sniffed. "It's for the best."

"Nona," he rasped. "You're scarin' me"

She smiled weakly "That's my job, remember?"

Nona could see his lower lip quiver, when abruptly as he buried his muzzle into her neck, his shoulders visibly shaking.

"Bunny," she called meekly "A-are you crying?" For some reason, she found the sudden outburst a pleasant surprise; did he still care about her?

The two of them stayed in each others' arms a moment longer before he finally regained his composure. "I-is this about Primrose?" he whispered.

She averted her gaze.

"Listen Nona," his voice was firm. "She may be another Pooka, but she'll never take your place."

Nona shrouded her face from view, as a wave of emotion surged through her; how desperately she wanted to stay.

"Don't ya see?" he whispered." I love you."

"Don't say that!" she sobbed.

"But-"

"It hurts too much."

Abruptly Nona caught sight of a bed in the clearing. "Just go alright?" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Not until you tell me what's goin' on." he countered.

But before she could respond a tendril of nightmare sand ensnared her ankle, yanking her to the ground.

"Bunny, run!" she shrieked.

Clambering to her feet, Nona stumbled forward in a final attempt to escape; but it was futile. Within seconds she was being dragged beneath the bed, and everything went black.

...

North idly swept the cookie crumbs from his shirt as he made his way down the hall. The preparations for next Christmas were well under way, but he still felt restless. Nona's peculiar behavior had everyone one on edge, but it wasn't just that.

Although he'd never vocalized his thoughts, North had his suspicions about Primrose; call it a gut feeling.

Just then, a shadowy black mass slithered across the room.

"Pitch." he scowled.

"Hello North."

With unparalleled grace, the nightmare king emerged from the shadows, a smug grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" North barked.

"Delivering a message."

The old man eyed him warily.

"It's from Nona." he jeered.

Immediately, North's expression turned to one of alarm. "What have you done?"

The nightmare king chuckled darkly, when all at once, he tossed Nona's cloak at the elders feet. "Consider this her final resignation."

"What?" North gingerly picked up the cloak in complete bewilderment; but when he finally peeled his gaze away from the garment, the nightmare king had already taken his leave.

"I suggest you have a chat with your dear friend Manny." he echoed. "Looks like you'll be a new Guardian."

...

Nona rested her head on her arms in defeat; there was no escape. Sure she could still phase through objects and shadows, but those abilities were as good as wet matches in Pitch's realm.

Yet everyone expected her to pull through this like a true Guardian; but there was no hope, not without Bunny.

Nona stared down at the darkness dejectedly, her expression vacant. She had no reason to fight anymore. Bunny was safe and others would move on once Primrose took her place; this was her fate.

She grimaced as images of her nightmares flashed through her mind. 'Pitch was right.'

"Nona?"

The familiar Aussie accent had her frozen in place. "Bunny...?"

Immediately, he leapt to her side.

"But how did you..." she faltered. "Why?"

"I promised I wasn't goin' anywhere, and I intend to keep my word."

Her resolve crumpled as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Aster!" she cried, collapsing into his arms.

Bunny smiled down at her as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Easy mate," he cooed. "It's gunna be alright."

Slowly, the tears ebbed away and for the first time in ages, Nona genuinely smiled. She'd never felt safer, even if they were in Pitch's realm.

"I love you." she murmured, snuggling deeper into his fur.

He chuckled softly. "I know."

Nona closed her eyes with a sigh. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Bunny ran his paw soothingly through her hair. "Not a clue."

"I'm such a fool." she mumbled casting her gaze to the ground. "Worst still, I've dragged you into this mess; and without my cloak I'm useless. The whole situation is hopeless."

"Ah, buck-up ya gumbi. We'll get out of this mess, trust me."

"Right," she smirked, kissing his nose. "I'm with the Guardian of Hope."

...

Jack soared through the sky at lightning speed as Bunny's words resonated through his head.

_"Frostbite, go get the others!"_

_"No, I'm coming with you."_

_"Nah mate, I'm goin' in ALONE."_

_"Listen Kangaroo-"_

_"Go."_

_"But-"_

_"NOW!"_

The urgency in Bunny's voice made him inwardly smile. 'So much for _not_ winning Nona back.'

As soon as she'd run off, Bunny had bolted after her like a mad man, leaving a less than impressed Primrose in his wake.

Initially Jack had voted to give them some privacy but eventually his concern and curiosity got the better of him. However, when finally showed up disaster had already struck. Nona had been pulled beneath Pitch's bed with Bunny hot on her heels. It was in that last second that he'd ordered Jack to fetch help.

Finally, at long last, he arrived at the Pole; there was no time to waste.

"North!" he hollered.

In an instant, the old man rounded the corner, Nona's cloak draped in his arms. "What is it Jack?"

The winter spirit wavered slightly. "H-how did you get that cloak?"

"Pitch was here." North stated with a solemn expression. "Says Nona quit, but I fear the worst."

Jack quickly shook himself from his stupor. "That's why I'm here; she's in trouble."

"What do you mean, trouble?"

"She's been taken to Pitch's realm, and Bunny's gone after her." he replied "But they're going to need help."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he boomed.

...

Nona's eyes scoured the darkness. "You need to hide." she whispered.

Bunny shook his head. "I'm not leavin' ya."

"Listen, Pitch doesn't know your here and we need to keep it that way."

He looked less than convinced.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. But if anything goes wrong-"

A sudden noise cut her off.

"Just go!" she hissed.

In a flash, Bunny disappeared into the surrounding shadows.

"Welcome home, Nona."

She stiffened as cold hands glided over her shoulders. "What do you mean Pitch?"

"This is where you belong now."

She frowned, turning around to face him. "What makes you think that?"

A smile crept across his face. "I said I'd be waiting for you, didn't I?"

"I thought you were going to wait until when I was _pushed _under the bed," she scoffed. "Not dragged away against my will."

"You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

"You and I both know this was inevitable, I just sped things along. Besides" he sneered "it's not like they're going to come looking for you."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." He stated. "I kept my word, didn't I?"

Nona felt a sense of unease crawl up her spine. "I'll ask again, Ptich. What did you do?"

"I think you should be more concerned with what _you've_ done."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Pitch scolded. "You're no longer a Guardian, Nona."

"What?!"

"Seems like you've finally scared them off for good."

Nona felt her breathing speed up; that night with Sandy...

"I didn't mean to lose control..." she whimpered. "I just...

"You were scared," he soothed. "Right?"

Bunny clenched his jaw as he watched the scene unfold; it was taking all of his will power not to destroy Pitch where he stood.

"I understand," Pitch eased, resting a hand on her cheek. "No one wants to be abandoned."

'Abandoned?' Bunny frowned; what was Pitch talking about? Nona was part of their family; surely she didn't feel abandoned.

"I wasn't abandoned." She defended; Bunny smirked triumphantly.

"Maybe not, but you were angry, weren't you?"

She shrugged, trying to play off her growing sadness. Of course she'd been angry; but that rage had come at the cost of her Guardianship.

"It hurt didn't it?" he persisted. "When the others didn't believe you, when they forgot about you..."

Bunny's heart skipped a beat.

"And you were devastated when your beloved Bunny fell for another."

Her silence spoke volumes.

Bunny swallowed hard, heart aching for his Sheila. Now he understood, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort Nona; affirm his love.

Pitch cupped her chin, locking eyes with her. "I understand what it's like to be unloved."

"But I'm not unloved." she countered.

...

Sandy hovered outside the entrance of Pitch's realm, his mind fraught with worry. Nona had been on his mind ever since Nona had lost control that night, but Pitch's involvement only made things worse.

Sure this wasn't her first encounter with the nightmare king, but without the protection of her cloak she was at a disadvantage. The fact that she was emotionally vulnerable also put her phantoms out of commission; good thing Bunny was with her. At least she wasn't completely alone.

With a final salute to MiM, Sandy and his fellow Guardians started their descent into the black abyss.

They only hoped it wasn't too late.


	42. Chapter 41

**Holy crow, I can't thank you all enough for being so patient! I didn't anticipate that life would become so hectic, but the term had finally come to a close, and soon this story will too. That's right, I'll be finishing it within the next few chapters. But I plan on doing a couple of side chapters too, but with a different rating ;) **

**Anyways, enjoy! I hope to have the next part up much quicker. **

**Ch. 41**

_"Nona, we love you for who you are, and nothing is going to change that."_

Tooth's words echoed through her head like a mantra.

"That's right...I'm not unloved..." Nona whispered in state of awe.

Pitch pulled back with a frown on his face. "You really think your family still cares?"

"There's no question, mate." Bunny hollered as he leapt out of the shadows.

Nona quickly blinked back tears of frustration; how could she have been so foolish? Once again, she'd fallen victim to Pitch's cruelty and it had nearly cost of her everything; friends, family, believers and her Guardianship. But just when she'd thought all had been lost, Bunny had appeared as a beacon of hope. Even after taking brunt of her anger he'd come to her rescue. The Guardian's weren't afraid of her, they loved her; he was proof of that.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "What happened to being better off alone, Nona?"

She sent him a wry smile. "Guess I was just imagining things."

Bunny blinked in surprise as an all too familiar face leapt from the shadows. "Primrose?"

Nona grimaced. 'Of course she'd be the first to show up.'

"The Guardians are on their way!" she shouted.

The spirit sent Pitch a triumphant smirk. "What did I tell you?"

"No matter. I'll just finish what I should have done months ago." he sneered "Before that blasted Sandman interfered."

Nona scowled, never taking her eyes off Pitch. "Listen, Primrose, I need you to get Bunny out of here -"

"And just why would I help you!?"

She hesitated slightly, before lowering her head in resignation. "There is no way I can excuse my behavior Primrose. All I'm asking is that you follow through with your promise."

Bunny quirked an eye brow. "What promise?"

"Because that worked out so well last time." the Pooka drawled.

Nona's eyes went wide as she turned to face Primrose. "You mean the kiss-"

"Was supposed to be proof." she spat.

A sudden wave of guilt crashed over Nona; she was such a fool. Now she really had to fix this mess, it was the only way she could redeem herself. But how could she without the full extent of her powers?

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Pitch snapped.

"Primrose, please!" Nona pleaded.

In that moment the Pooka grabbed hold of Bunny as she hauled him off towards the shadows. "You heard the lady! Let's move."

"Oh no, you're not gettin' rid of me that easily!" Bunny countered, yanking his arm from her grasp.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Nona shrieked.

"Because I don't want you to face this alone!" he retorted.

Just then Pitch's expression darkened as he prepared to launch an attack.

"I don't have a choice." she shot back.

"Yes ya do!"

But she silenced him with a look. "No Bunny. The world _needs_ hope."

And with a wave of her arm, Nona submerged herself and Pitch into the shadows.

...

"Jack?" Tooth whispered.

"Ya?"

She eyed the shadows warily. "I don't mean to pry, but... where's Primrose?"

The winter spirit looked away with a frown. "I don't know... come to think of it, I haven't seen her since Bunny ran off."

"What if Nona was right?" she murmured.

Sandy eyed her warily, but she continued. "I mean, what if Primrose really is-"

"Enough with the talking." North barked. "We mustn't waste time."

"You sense it too, don't you North?" she persisted.

The old man turned his head away, as the Dream Keeper tapped his stomach with a knowing look.

Jack frowned. "Do you North?"

He sighed in defeat. "I too, have my... suspicions."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tooth scolded.

But the old man just shook his head, before trudging onward. "It does not matter now."

"But-"

"He's right." Jack agreed. "It's more important that we find the others now, before she does."

...

"Nona!"

Bunny growled in frustration as his voice echoed through the empty cavern; she was gone again. With the utmost determination, he honed his sense in on the surrounding darkness, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. But it was an empty gesture because there was nothing to be found; no sounds, no scent trails, just darkness. "Crickey," he muttered. "Now where'd ya run off to..."

Once again, Nona had disappeared without a trace, but this time he had no idea where to even start looking. But Primrose's sudden reappearance brought him from his thoughts. In a matter of seconds she was giggling at his side, and as if on instinct, Bunny took a step back; something was up. Even in the dim light, her fur seemed uncharacteristically dark, like coal instead of the lush caramel he'd grown used to.

"Hey, you feelin' alright?"

"Never better." she replied huskily.

He took another step back. "Primrose?"

"Yes."

Bunny swallowed hard, trying to break his mounting unease. "What was thispromise Nona was talkin' about?"

Primrose closed the distance between them, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I promised Nona I'd cherish you..."

"Cherish me?"

Abruptly, Primrose tugged him down by the strap of his satchel, much like Nona had during their first kiss.

'Nona...' He thought, his heart thundering in his chest; but this wasn't from anticipation, this was from pure fear.

_ "...fear is a good thing..._ _it can be thought of as warning__."_

Bunny's eyes wide with alarm. "W-wait a minute Primorse-"

But before he could finish, Primrose crushed their lips together; immediately, Bunny felt his stomach churn

Seconds later, Primrose stepped back with a devilish grin. "You don't look so good." she giggled.

"Look, Primrose." He stumbled slightly, his anxiety rapidly escalating. "I-I know you're a Pooka ..."

"Mmm hmm..." she hummed.

"A-and I know I am too but-"

"But...?" she cooed, following him closely.

He stood his ground. "B-but...my heart will _always _belong to Nona."

In one swift motion Primrose brought their muzzles inches apart. "But what happens if you don't have a heart to give?"

Bunny stared on in horror as her eyes began glowing ominously. "Wha- what are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare." she hissed.

And with a rough shove she sent him sprawling backwards.

"Awww poor hunny-buns!" she laughed.

Rising onto his haunches, Bunny tried to regain his balance but it was in futile. In a single step, he found himself toppling onto the floor. "N-Nona..."

Primrose sent him an endearing smile as she placed a black paw on his cheek. "Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to take _good_ care of your little friend."

An overwhelming sense of panic surged through him as his consciousness started to slip. "Y-ya can't hurt her... please..."

"Sweet dreams Hunny-Buns."

...

"Cottontail, where are you?" Jack muttered to himself as he stared up at the empty cages. He couldn't help but cringe as the unpleasant memories came flooding back. Pulling away from his thoughts, the boy shift his attention over to North.

Jack gripped his staff tighter. "Nona..."

He could see the old man fondling Nona's cloak with a distant expression, and it was unsettling. They had been searching Pitch's realm for what felt like hours with no sign of life anywhere. They needed Bunny, not only were his tracking abilities an asset, but without him everything seemed hopeless.

Without warning, a loud thud startled them all as a large object struck one of the nearby pillars.

"NONA!"Jack screamed; like a bolt of lightning he was by her side.

Immediately the others jumped into action as a throng of nightmare sand sailed out of the shadows.

"Nona," Jack's voice was soft. "You alright?"

"I...I'm not... strong enough." she wheezed, clambering onto her knees.

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder with a gentle nudge. "That's why you have us, remember?"

With the nightmare sand temporarily gone, North and the others gathered round. She couldn't but smile in appreciation as the old man lifted her onto her feet.

"Where's Bunny?" she coughed, as she regained her footing.

"He's no longer your concern." Pitch bellowed.

"Pitch!" North roared.

"Calm down old man. I didn't do anything...not really."

Nona tensed."I thought we had a deal!"

"Nona," he chided. "Just because _you're_ the Guardian of Imagination doesn't mean that I lack creativity."

"W-what's that supposed to-" but she was cut short when Primrose appeared in all her gruesome glory.

"Oh MiM!" Tooth gasped.

They all stared on in shock.

"You see, you're not the only one who can create illusions Nona. We're more alike than you think."

The fairy shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you do this?"

Pitch faltered. "I beg your Pardon?"

"Primrose. Spill it." Jack seethed.

He chuckled darkly, locking his sights on Nona. "I always know people's greatest fears."

The spirit felt her chest tighten. "Pitch..." she choked. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"All of this because of a measly Bunny?" he chuckled. "But no Nona, I am a man of my word."

"And so am I!" Primrose chirped as Bunnymund rounded the corner.

"Bunny?"


	43. Chapter 42

**Thanks for your support guys, it means a lot! I hope my writing is still up to par, and don't be afraid to review. :D **

**Ch. 42**

Clambering onto her hands and knees, Nona wiped the tears and grit from her face as she recovered from Bunny latest attack. She'd been right about Primrose's intentions all along!

While the others continued to face off against Pitch and his nightmares the Spirit was doing her best to fend off Bunny's attacks but he was trapped in a nightmare, just like she had been, and breaking through to him seemed impossible.

Just then, Primrose reappeared with a malicious grin, her hideous yellow eyes smiling down at Nona. "Guess you'll have to face this alone after all."

"Wha-" Nona felt her stomach drop as her gaze met Bunny's garish eyes. "Bunny I-I know you're still in there. You have to beat this!"

_Thwack. _

Another hard kick sent her flying.

With a groan Nona sat up seconds before he was looming over her again, when all at once, he hauled her up by the hood of her cloak. Yes, North had managed to return her beloved garment moments before all hell broke loose; but it was of little use. Bunny was able to track her scent with ease, rendering her imagination useless.

"You have to fight it!" she cried, but her words fell on deaf ears. She could feel Bunny gripping her throat, his claws biting into her skin. Instinctively she began grasping at his hands. "Bunny," she choked "You're hurting me!"

"Yes, that's it!" Primrose cried with glee. "Finish her off!"

Nona's eyes widened as his grip tightened even more. "B-Bunny..." she rasped. "Please ...stop!"

"Do it!" Primrose roared. "Kill her!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. "Aster-" she wheezed, but a final squeeze cut her off.

The lack of air was making her head spin, like she was drowning all over again; but just when it seemed like all was lost, she collapsed into a spluttering heap as Bunny released his hold.

"N-Nona?" Without thinking, Bunny hauled her into his arms. "Oh MiM what have I done to ya..."

Breathing heavily, Nona slumped forward into his chest for support, relishing in the contact; but it was short lived.

"Useless!" Primrose shouted. "You're both so useless!"

Bunny's expression turned dark. "Big words for someone in your situation."

"What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, a blast of frost pierced the darkness missing Primrose by mere inches. In an instant Jack was at their side.

"Nona are you alright?" he called.

"I think so." She replied, rubbing her throat.

Bunny looked away, his expression full of remorse. "Nona...I-"

"Don't; all that matters is that you're safe." She sent him a soft smile "The world needs hope to overcome darkness, and so do I."

He just stared as she rose to her feet unable to fathom that he actually could have-

"Nona, look out!" Jack cried; but the warning came too late.

A hoarse scream filled the room as Primrose came in with a vicious attack.

"Get off her!" Bunny roared.

"Oh don't worry Hunny-Buns, your turn will come soon enough." And with a swift kick of her hind legs Primrose sent Nona catapulting into the shadows.

Bunny felt his blood boil. "You slimy little rat-back, what'll I get my hands on you!"

"All talk and no action!" she shouted, launching herself at him.

"Oh I'll give ya action!" And with an unmatched fury Bunny struck, sending the Pooka sprawling backwards.

"Why you-" But a thread of golden sand cut her short as it slashed across her ear. Immediately, it her fur began to crumble into dream sand; in that moment her anger evolved into a blind frenzy.

"No need to go to pieces." Jack chuckled.

"You're dead!" she screeched. "You hear me?! DEAD!"

Just then Pitch emerged from the shadows, stilling Primrose's advances.

"M-Master," she stammered. "I was just about to finish them off... just like you asked."

"I think you've done more than enough."

"But-"

"I said enough!"

"Yes sir."

"There's been a change in plans."

In that moment, North and Tooth came barreling onto the scene.

"Pitch!" North bellowed as he charged forward, sabres raised.

"Now just hold on a minute old man-" but a sudden blow sent the Nightmare King toppling to the ground, but not from North.

Bunny blinked in surprise. "Pitch...?"

"Nice try Nona!" the Nightmare king roared from his perch.

Bunny watched on in horror as Nona's disguise ebbed away, his defenses rising; his mate was in danger! Instantly, his mind came to a grinding halt. Did he just think of Nona as his mate? As in life long, eternally bonded, kit bearing, mate? Bunny shook his head before sprinting into action.

He would protect her at all costs.

With shaking hands, Nona clawed at the ground for purchase in a feeble attempt to get up; but Primrose had other plans. In a single bound, the Pooka slammed her down, knocking the air clean out of her lungs; it was too much. Her body was finally giving out.

Unable to fight back, Nona just stared up at the Pooka in defeat. She could feel something sharp pressed against her chest. 'The dagger...'

"Good-bye Nona, I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but we both know that's a li-"

Grey.

That's all Nona saw; a giant grey blur and as Primrose was lifted from her chest. Tilting her head to the side she caught sight of her savior.

'Bunny...'

In that moment, he was the most ferocious warrior she'd ever seen; his determination unmatched. Was he fighting just to defend her? The thought made her heart swell.

Suddenly, a large black mass blocked her view.

"Primrose get back here!" Bunny bellowed.

Nona stared up at the Pooka in shock; now was not the time to back down.

Casually, Primrose gripped Nona's collar bringing their faces inches apart.

"This will only take a second."

The spirit tensed as she caught a glimmer of the black blade extending out of the Pooka's paw.

"NONA!"

But just as the Pooka was about to strike, Sandy intervened, and with a final blow from his whip Primrose burst into a shower of dream sand. Immediately Nona felt her consciousness slip as she dropped to the floor.

"Nona?" In the blink of an eye, Bunny was at her side.

She smiled up at him, her mind slowly drifting off. "Safe...?"

In that moment, she could feel herself being hoisted up by a pair of strong furry arms. "Yea, you're safe." He whispered, nuzzling against her head.

She closed her eyes with a smile. "Mmmm..."

"Tired?"

She managed a meagre nod, devoid of all energy.

He kissed the top of her head. "Pleasant dreams then."

And those were the last words she heard before everything went dark.


	44. Chapter 43

**It's the final stretch people! I know this chapter's short, but the next one will be on the way soon. Just some minor editing. Sorry about the wait again; I appreciate your patience. Enjoy! :D **

**Ch 43. **

_Nona froze, her gaze fixed on the slender figure pacing off in the distant shadows. It was Pitch; but something was off about his demeanor. His entire being emanated exhaustion and utter defeat, his expression worn and tired. _

_"Pitch...?" she called out hesitantly. _

_ "I don't understand..." he whispered. _

_Nona furrowed her brow in confusion. "What don't you understand?" _

_Abruptly he stopped mid-stride, his fists clenched tight. "You were supposed to be like me!" he yelled. "A dark spirit!"_

_Even in the dim light she could see the sorrow etched into his features; it was clear that the Nightmare King was not himself. _

_"I thought you were different..." he continued. _

_"Different...?" _

_"Even as a mortal you believed in me... made _children_ believe in me." A wicked smirk spread across his face. "After all, it was your stories that brought me back from the dark ages Nona."_

_Her stomach dropped. "B-but they were only stories! I didn't think... I mean... I couldn't possibly have-"_

_ "What? Put the _fear _in them?" he chuckled. "Even back then you were terrifying children. It's not surprising Manny chose you to be the Spirit of Halloween." _

_"No! I saw my memories. I was a good person; I made children believe in the Guardians!" _

_"Indeed." Pitch frowned, before turning away from her. "And even now you choose them over me."_

_She faltered a moment. "What do you mean choose...?"_

_"You're the Spirit of Halloween for MiM's sake! The most frightening holiday, the epitome of my strength!" he snarled. "And yet you chose that blasted rodent over me?!"_

_Nona blinked in surprise; she hadn't expected that. _

_"All this time ...wasted!" he shouted angrily. "You were supposed to be join me, become my other half, but no. You had to become a Guardian!"_

_ "Your other half?! You almost killed me!" she defended. "Several times in fact!" _

_"You left me no choice! If I couldn't have you-"_

_"Then no one else should right?" she finished irritably. _

_"You of all people know what it's like to be alone."_

_"Yes, I do. But torturing a girl within an inch of her life is not the way to win her affections!" _

_"I wasn't going to kill you!" he countered. "I only wanted you by my side, whether you came willingly or not."_

_ "If you didn't want me dead, then why did you try to drown me?"_

_ "That was your own stupidity." he snapped. _

_"You stabbed me!" she cried. _

_"In a nightmare!" _

_ "In which you were you trying to seduce me!" _

_Pitch stiffened. "I didn't want it to go that way!" _

_Nona crossed her arms defiantly "So instead you used your little mind games to create Primrose!?" _

_ "I just wanted you to know the pain of a broken heart!" he defended._

_"And you almost succeeded," she murmured. "She was my ultimate rival and the panicle of your scheme. Not only did she nearly destroy my relationship with the Guardians, but she would've eliminated Hope. And once that was gone everything would fall into place, right? You would be the most powerful Spirit on Earth, and I would be at your side with no one else to turn to." _

_Pitch grit his teeth in irritation._

_"Certainly after everything you've put me through... at least have the decency to tell me why..." _

_There was a heavy sigh before he finally began to speak again. "When MiM brought you into existence, I came to see you that very night."_

_"I remember."_

_"How ironic..." he chuckled. _

_That piqued her curiosity. _

_"As a mortal you were an outcast, a true mystery, fascinated with all things..._'unusual'_, including me. And then when MiM chose you...for a fleeting moment I believed that I would not longer be alone. After all, I had witnessed your little spectacle in the woods, how you had scared those children off. I was sure that you were a kindred spirit; but I was wrong." In an instant his expression darkened. "MiM had already interfered, convincing you to fear me, _hate me,_ just like all the others. So I took out my frustration on your little cousin for a bit hoping you would come to his rescue, but you never did. Instead, your little phantoms stepped in to do your dirty work because you couldn't remember."_

_Nona's was stunned. "Pitch, I-" _

_"Nothing. You couldn't recall a single thing." he laughed. "Not even me. All the stories, all of our 'encounters'...Do you know how much that hurt?"_

_Nona took a step back; she could barely make out the profile of his face against the dark backdrop now but his words hit her hard. "Is that why you tampered with my memories?"_

_His silence gave her the all the answers she needed. _

_"You wanted me to remember, to see for myself just how alike we truly were. And when that didn't work, you used Primrose to show me what it was like to be forgotten... replaced." She paused a moment. "But why? Was it just to punish me?"_

_"No." He stated flatly._

_In an instant Nona closed the distance between them before placing her hand delicately on his shoulder. "Then tell me why." she whispered. _

_"Because..." he smiled sadly "No one wants spend an eternity alone."_


	45. Chapter 44

**Well... not much to say other than, enjoy :D**

**Ch 44. **

Nona awoke with a start her face wet with fresh tears. 'It was just a dream...?'

Brushing the hair out of her face, she finally allowed her eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings of North's guest room. An overwhelming sense of guilt coursed through her as she recalled the night's previous events. She'd known better than to drop her guard, but-

"Glad to see you're finally awake."

Rolling onto her side Nona found Bunny painting eggs, exactly like the first time.

"Shame to waste a view like this." she yawned, righting herself.

A small smile crept across his face. "You're not so bad lookin' yourself."

Immediately, she felt her cheeks flush. "You think so?" she mumbled.

"I know so." he grinned, finishing the final details of the pattern.

"Flatterer."

Bunny just shrugged his shoulders, never missing a beat.

"Sooo..." she sang "Where is everyone?"

"Restin'. The battle took its toll on all of us."

Nona shifted her gaze downwards, her fingers intertwining in her lap. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Bunny replied as he reached for another egglet.

"I'm sorry."

He paused, too look at her. "Don't be."

She smiled softly. "I missed you."

Bunny's nose twitched in vain as he tried to play off his embarrassment; it was adorable and completely endearing. She'd definitely taken notice of his absence over the past few months; ever since Primrose had entered the picture. Almost immediately her thoughts wandered back to her dream. "Bunny?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Pitch?"

His eyebrows knit together in muted anger. "Sandy took care of em'." he replied gruffly.

"I see..." she sighed.

Right away, Bunny knew something was up. "What is it Nona?"

"I'm worried about him..."

He shot her an incredulous look. "You're worried about Pitch?!"

"I think he's angry because he lost-"

"Well obviously!"

"Bunny!" she shouted "I know he lost the battle, but it's more than that."

The Pooka just rolled his eyes before continuing on with his work. "And I s'pose it's related to your little temper-tantrums?"

Nona felt her defenses rise. "Only because I... Oh, never mind!"

Now he was intrigued. "What?"

"I thought I lost you alright?!" she snapped. "I thought I lost everything! I thought... that I had been replaced...forgotten."

He faltered a moment. "Ya did?"

"Yes. And my guess is that is exactly how Pitch feels. Forgotten, alone and abandoned. In fact, I'll bet that he's lost someone he loved dearly, and all that that bitterness and anger he feels is what truly makes him scary. I mean look what it did to me..." she paused a moment longer. "Bunny, what happened to him?"

Bunny's nose twitched. "Dunno. That's somethin' you'll have to discuss with North."

She nodded in understanding as she thought back on the proceedings of her dream. 

_"You were supposed to be join me, become my other half..."_

'Is this my fault?' she thought wearily. 'No it can't be. Pitch has played nemesis to the Guardian's far longer than my existence. Yet...'

"I wonder if there's hope for him..." she pondered out loud.

Bunny turned to her in disbelief. Even after everything that Pitch had put her though, she was showing concern for his well being. It was mindboggling. "Listen Nona." he sighed.

Abruptly she snapped out of her daze.

"Nothin's ever truly hopeless, sometimes it's all we have. What brought all this on anyway?"

Her earnest blue eyes blinked in surprise, before she hung her head in shame. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Nona closed her eyes in defeat; it wasn't long before she felt Bunny's eyes boring holes into the top of her head as she recalled her 'encounter' with Pitch. He was tense to say the least, and frankly she couldn't blame him. But it didn't stop her from relishing his protective side once again.

Bunny tugged his ears back in utter shock; never in a million years would he have thought that Pitch was even capable of love, especially towards his Sheila. As far as he was concerned the Nightmare King couldn't feel anything at all.

"So do you think North will be explain any of this?"

"I..." he paused to take a deep breath. "I dunno Nona."

The room feel silent.

"Ya know, about what you said earlier... I thought I lost ya too."

Her eyes grew wide. "You did?"

"Yea, when ya tried another one of your little stunts." He scoffed.

She cringed. "You mean the shadow thing?"

He nodded, locking his gaze with hers. "Ya gotta stop bein' so reckless Nona."

"Well I had to do something." she retorted. "And you didn't leave me much choice! You were in danger and too stubborn to leave, so I used what little power I had left. Not that it did much good..." she muttered. "Besides, the world _needs_ hope but it can live without me."

A sudden crash made her jump.

"That's not true!" he roared.

Nona froze in shock, her gaze fixed on the tools that were scattered about the floor. Bunny was furious.

"You're such a gumbi you know that?!" he yelled, as he leapt towards her. Instantly, she shrank back watching his shoulders rise and fall in time with his breathing.

"That is exactly why the world is better off without me."sShe countred, casting her eyes off to the side.

"Oh for the love a MiM!" he exclaimed "The world needs Imagination Nona! To inspire Hope, Wonder and Dreams! Don't you see? We need ya." he replied, squeezing his eyes shut. "_I_ need ya."

She looked up at him with surprise. "You _need_ me...?"

All at once Bunny eased off. "Why do ya seem so surprised?"

Nona shook her head, running her fingers through her head. "I just... I never thought... I mean-"

His chuckle cut her short. "You're a remarkable sheila Nona. Ya just don't see it."

"Really?" Her voice held a hint of desperation, as if she were clinging to his every word.

"Yea."

Just then her eyes filled with a glimmer of mischief. "Then show me."

Without hesitation Bunny pinned Nona down on the cot, eliciting soft giggles from the girl as he nuzzled her neck with his snout. However, her giggles were quickly silenced once he began to kiss her mouth.

"I love you." he muttered against her shoulder.

"I know." she replied breathlessly.

Deftly, Nona wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned his attention back to her lips. Then, all at once, she could felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her even closer. Immediately, she reached up to stroke his ears earning a muffled moan in response.

"Alright! Break it up you two!"

"JACK!" Tooth screeched from the hall, "Leave them alone!"

Flustered, Nona pulled away from Bunny generating some incoherent curses.

"North wants to meet with everyone in the main hall-"

"In a few minutes," Tooth interjected, ushering the boy out the door. "But in the meantime we'll just leave you two alone."

"But-"

"Alone Jack!" Abruptly the door slammed shut; but even after their friend's departure the moment was long gone.

Bunny watched on in confusion as Nona idly crossed the room, her laughter echoing off the walls as a group of egglets gathered around her feet.

"What're ya doin' Nona?"

Quickly the spirit snatched up some of his supplies before taking her place back on the cot.

"Well?" she asked with an expectant look. Graciously, he accepted the brush being offered out to him and with a small chuckle as he sat down next to her, an within minutes a pleasant silence filled the room as the pair set to work.

"Nona?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier," he cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. "When I was under Primrose's ...err... spell..h- how did you know I wouldn't..."

"Finish the job?"

He winced before nodding 'yes.'

"I didn't," she released a heavy sigh as she set down her egglet. "But I once heard that love means giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to. And, well...I love you Aster."

He froze, his eyes fixed on the side of her face as her egglet scampered away. No one had ever trusted him so completely. "Lottie," he breathed; it was now or never. "Listen..."

Quickly she shifted away from him "I think we should go meet with the others, don't you?"

"Uh...yea." he replied glumly.

...

Nona released a heavy sigh as they made their way thought the corridor. For some reason the trip seemed to take the twice as long. Discretely, the spirit shifted her gaze towards Bunny. The tension between them was palpable. Despite having confessed her love to him multiple times, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say. Pitch left her emotionally rattled, but that didn't give her the right to mistreat Bunny.

She had to apologize.

"Bunny listen, about earlier, I didn't mean to cut you off. It's just I'm not sure-"

"Success!"

North's booming voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Ah nah, not this again."

Just inside the doorway Nona caught sight of the mischievous grins that had the Pooka on edge. "Guys, what's going on?"

A sudden groan from Bunny brought her attention overhead. 'Mistletoe...?'

A sudden feeling of embarrassment surged through her veins. She knew Bunny had an aversion to showing his affectionate side, and after everything that had just transpired, she figured it was best to depart.

However just as she turned to make a run for it North singled her out. "Nona, where are you going?" he chided. "It's tradition, no?"

"No, this is a setup." she snapped.

"Awww come on!" Jack goaded.

Nona's frown turned to concern as she glanced up at Bunny, but the winter spirit was relentless.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little kiss, Cottontail?"

Bunny smirked at the challenge. "Not on your life Frostbite." And with one swift movement he grabbed hold of Nona, bringing their bodies flush against one another.

Straight away she felt her face heat up. "Y-you don't have to do this Bunny. It's fine, really!"

"But I want to." He whispered huskily.

"Wha- " she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach.

"But first, there's something I need to know."

Nona cleared her throat hastil. "And what's that?"

"Are you willing to be my mate?"

Nona eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Y-you mean, you want to share the rest of eternity ... with me?" she whispered. "Permanently?"

He smiled down at her tenderly. "S'what I said, aint' it?"

"I-I don't know what to say..." she stammered, her heart thundering against her chest.

"Oh say yes!" Tooth cried, before clasping her hands over her mouth. "Sorry!"

"I..." Nona swallowed hard as she surveyed their eager faces. "I... I... Please excuse me!"

Phasing out of Bunny's grasp she made a mad dash out of the room.

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that was unexpected."

'Nona...' Bunny thought begrudgingly as Sandy rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He could almost hear his own heart cracking as a wave of shame crashed over him.

"Bunny?" Tooth called.

He needed to leave.

"BUNNY!" she cried, but it was no use.

He was long gone.


	46. Chapter 45

**I am so sorry for the wait! Thank you for your patience, support and loyalty. It's been one heck of a journey, but this story is finally finished! However,I intend to complete the short I've got on the side (Bonus Ch 46). Until next time. :)**

**Ch 45.**

North had been the first to go after Nona. The look of distress on her face during what should have been the happiest moment in her life was deeply unsettling. He'd thought that any issues of abandonment and mistrust had been settled months ago.

Perhaps Primrose had done more damage than he'd initially considered. Fortunately, it hadn't taken long for the elder Guardian to find the girl moping beneath one of the stairwells of his shop; and after about twenty minutes of negotiating, he finally managed to convince her to come join him at his work bench.

"What have I done North?" she whined as they worked away at the plate of cookies. "I'm such an idiot! How can I ever face Bunny again?"

North smiled as he finished his third morsel. "Ah, young love." he chuckled "Tis' full of wonder."

"You're not helping." she groaned, tossing the cookie aside. She'd barely touched it, only nibbling as a means of distraction; she was too anxious.

"Love is one of the world's greatest mysteries Nona." He mused.

'Mystery?'

Without warning Nona stood. "North I need to ask you something."

The old man stared up at her in surprise before motioning to continue.

"Who did Pitch lose?"

"Lose?"

"Yes."

North's expression turned grim. "Why do you wish to know?"

"It's important. I... I just need to know, alright?"

"Nona..."

"Please." she begged.

"Very well." he replied softly.

Nona took her seat again, waiting patiently for the old man continue.

"What I am about to tell you is a something that took place _very_ long time ago; before I was Guardian." he stated. "Only Manny knows what truly happened that day."

'This is it.' She thought eagerly.

"His name," he began "Was Kozmotis Pitchiner. He was the first Guardian. It was his job to protect children from all the horrors of the world; keep watch over their imprisonment. Not an easy task, but Manny chose well. Sadly, Kozmotis had one weakness..."

"And what was that?" she asked quizzically.

North's eyes filled with remorse. "His daughter."

Nona felt her stomach drop.

"He was deceived by the fearlings. Thinking that his child was in danger, Kozmotis opened the gates to save her, releasing all of the horrors of the world." North closed his eyes sadly. "But it was all a ruse...he was no match against their wrath."

"So it's the fearlings..." She gripped the sides of bench with white knuckles. "They're the ones responsible for turning him into the Boogeyman?"

North nodded.

"And what of his daughter?" she whispered. She already knew this story wasn't going to end with a 'happily ever after'.

North face revealed a tender smile. "She has grown into a beautiful young woman."

Nona looked at him in utter confusion. "Don't you mean 'had', as in, the past?"

"Of course not! She is still alive."

She shook her head with a laugh. "There's no way she's still alive after all this time."

North closed his eyes with a knowing smirk. "Nona, have you ever met Mother Nature?"

Her jaw dropped. "Mother Nature?! But she's so beautiful and Pitch is... well..."

North let out a hearty laugh. "The world is full of mysteries, no? But I think there is one we can solve right now."

She giggled. "And what's that?"

"Why didn't you answer Bunny?"

Nona froze.

"You love him, no?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready to be his mate!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because!" she cried, but he pressed on.

"What your heart is telling you?"

Nona hung her head in shame. "Run."

"Are you sure this is not your head saying this?"

"Hey look, I hate to interrupt," Jack hollered "But I think Nona has somewhere she needs to be right now."

Nona released a heavy sigh. It was time to face the inevitable.

'MiM I hope he's willing to forgive me.'

...

Bunny stared down at the note in his hand, his nostrils flaring.

"I knew it!" he shouted as his eyes scrutinized the message for the umpteenth time. It wasn't much just three simple words that set his temper a blaze.

_You're welcome. -Cupid. _

"I'm gunna kick that litte arrow shootin' cherubs a-" but the sound of shuffling grass cut him off.

There beneath the shade of the tree stood Nona with a few of her phantoms in tow. He'd forgotten how long her gholies been separated, but it seemed like they were back to normal, and more than happy to see her. Yet despite the endearing scene before him, Bunny couldn't help his temper.

"Usin' the shadows just like your wannabe boyfriend, huh?"

"Bunny!" she hissed.

"You're having second thoughts aren't ya? "

"No."

"Yea, don't bother. It's all because of Pitch ain't it?"

"No it's not!" she retorted "I love you Bunny. Pitch is just in love with the idea of me. He's lonely, but I can't fill the void in his heart, I'm not- wait what's that?" she said, pointing to the object clutched in his paw.

"It's nothin'" he replied gruffly, hiding his arm behind his back. But she wasn't buying it. In a single step she sailed behind him snatching the small note from behind his back.

Nona went rigid. "Son of a-"

"I get it!" he snapped. "Now will ya tell me why ya ran off like that?"

She heaved a heavy sigh "I'm scared alright?"

"And you don't think I'm scared?!" he shouted.

Nona was slightly taken aback.

"I'm terrified! But that's the _thrill _of being in love. It's not dangerous." He scoffed.

"But thrills are brief!" she shot back.

"They can be." He shrugged. "But I'm in this for the long haul. The question is, are you?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Bunny. Fear is a warning for something bad or dangerous."

"Why are ya so scared Lottie?" his voice went calm.

"Because!" she cried "I've been alone for almost three centuries, fending for myself-"

"Yea, and now ya don't have to."

"And that's what scares me! My whole world is about to about to change. But what happens if you go? Then what? After Primrose came into the picture I learned just how hard it is to go back to being alone. I'm not saying you'll leave but..." her bottom lip started to quiver as she bit back tears. "I can't lose you and it's more apparent than ever now. That's why I'm scared. My brain is telling me to run while I still can, and forget any of this ever happened."

All of a sudden Nona found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. "I made a promise to stay by your side I have every intention of keepin' it."

Nona nestled her head into his fur, completely immersed in the moment. "Stay with me forever?" She murmured.

"I asked first, remember?" he chuckled. "But does that mean your sayin' yes?"

Nona smiled sheepishly before placing a kiss on his lips. "Yes."

The look on his face when she pulled away was unlike anything she'd ever witness. Excitement, joy and a number of other emotions played across his face.

Bunny smiled mischievously. "Didn't quite catch that mate. Think ah might need ya to repeat-"

Without hesitation she brought her lips back to his. "Did you hear me that time?" she laughed.

"Have you seen these ears?" he winked.

With a giggle she snuggled up against him again as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love ya Lottie." He whispered as he rubbed his chin atop her head.

She was completely his.

"And I love you Aster." She replied, tightening her hold on him. Now that she was marked with his scent, she had everything she could ever want and need.

Somewhere she belonged.

**_Fin. _**


End file.
